Sus Ojos
by TNG-san
Summary: Como único Master de cientos de Servants,Gudao debe estar preparado para aceptar a cada uno de ellos, con sus cualidades y sus defectos, después de todo, toda ayuda para derrotar a Solomon era vital. Pero...¿Sera el,capaz de aceptar a los que asesinaron a sus compañeros? ¿Sera el, capaz de aceptar a un monstruo?¿Sera el, capaz de...perdonar? ¿O otro tipo de sentimiento nacerá?
1. Prologo

**Prologo**

Esta vez, era diferente.

No había sido la primera vez que invocaba a un Servant, ni la segunda, ni la tercera, ya lo había hecho muchas veces desde que llegue a Chaldea, hasta el punto en el que había perdido la cuenta.

Siempre era una experiencia única ,sin lugar a dudas, pues nunca sabias quien podría responder el llamado, debido a la naturaleza corrupta del Grial.

Podía encontrarme con el más honorable de los caballeros, o con el más despreciable de los asesinos.

Podía encontrarme con un héroe aclamado por las personas, o por el contrario, con un villano temido por todos.

Y aun así, esta vez fue diferente.

La luz brillante que salió del círculo mágico se tornó gradualmente oscura hasta formar una corriente de luz oscura rojiza, similar al color del fango que desprendía el Grial corrupto de Fuyuki.

Instintivamente cerré mis ojos y cubrí mi rostro con mi brazo para evitar que aquella oscura luz llegara a mí, pero fue en vano, pues cuando volví a abrirlos, la luz ya había desaparecido, y en su lugar había "algo".

No había forma de describir ese "algo", era completamente distinto a todo lo que me había encontrado hasta ahora.

Pero si tuviera que forzar una descripción, diría que se trataba de un nido serpientes. Muchas serpientes, demasiadas serpientes juntas y acurrucadas de tal forma que era imposible diferenciar donde terminaba una y empezaba la otra.

Sus movimientos eran algo torpes y lentos.

Sus escamas chocando unas con otras, y las múltiples lenguas bífidas saliendo de sus cabezas provocaban un sonido perturbador.

Pero lo que en realidad hacía a esa existencia casi antinatural no era su forma, si no, como se comportaba cada serpiente en el conjunto, parecía como si hubieran sido adheridas en contra de su voluntad, en lugar de formar una sola comunidad, hasta el punto en el que quedarse en ese estado parecía poner en peligro su existencia individual.

No supe que hacer, simplemente me quede ahí parado, observando aquel espectáculo que parecía haber salido del mismísimo infierno.

-¡Senpai!

Una voz me devolvió a la realidad.

La dueña de la voz rápidamente corrió hacia mí, y se colocó entre la masa de serpientes y yo, colocando su gran escudo frente a ella, como protegiéndome de aquel festival de serpientes.

-¡Cuidado, Senpai!-grito la chica, mi Servant, Mashu Kyrielight.

-¿Mashu..?-logre preguntar, aún no había logrado recobrarme de la sorpresa del todo.

-Hay algo ahí, Senpai, está escondido, pero está ahí -aseguro Mashu, seriamente.

Volví a mirar al grupo de serpientes, sin lograr distinguir nada.

Hasta que algo comenzó a ocurrir.

El cumulo de serpientes comenzó a elevarse.

Las múltiples serpientes fueron perdiendo forma, las escamas que las cubrían se hicieron violáceas, y fueron perdiendo su consistencia, hasta volverse...mechones de cabello.

Al desaparecer las serpientes, comenzó a hacerse visible una figura entre ellas.

Era una mujer, su figura voluptuosa se asomaba entre las serpientes, que parecían nacer de ella.

Cuando la ultima serpiente desapareció, en el cuarto quedamos solos Mashu, esa misteriosa mujer y yo.

Su largo y abundante cabello violeta llegaba hasta el suelo, era tan abundante que le cubría toda la espalda.

Vestía un atuendo muy revelador, como el de una bailarina exótica, salvo por el hecho de que la tela del vestido era oscura y no parecía que buscara ser atractivo.

Sus manos y piernas poseían escamas amarillentas en lugar de piel, y terminaba en feroces garras, no muy diferentes a las de un animal salvaje.

Finalmente, una venda, del mismo color que su cabello, ocultaba sus ojos, e impedía que pudiera terminar de ver sus facciones.

Esa era la mujer, que había respondido a mi llamada, mi nuevo Servant.

Y sabía muy bien quien era.

-Medusa…-dije, como un reflejo, aun cuando sabía que la Medusa que yo conocía era completamente distinta a la mujer que había aparecido.

La mujer movió su rostro, y dirigió su mirada hacia mí, o eso creía, pues me era imposible saber a dónde estaba mirando debido a la venda.

-¿Eres tu, mi Master?-dijo ella, con voz apagada.

-¡Quédate detrás de mí, Senpai! ¡Ella es peligrosa!-dijo, Mashu, preocupada.

-Está bien, Mashu-dije, abandonando su cobertura y avanzando hacia mi nuevo Servant.

Una vez estuve lo suficientemente cerca, respondí:

-Lo soy-dije, contestando su pregunta.

-Avenger.-dijo, ella, con una voz tranquila, pero al mismo tiempo, feroz.

-¿Qué?-pregunte, aun cuando sabía lo que significan esas palabras.

-Avenger, Gorgón-termino de decir ella.

Gorgón….sigues usando ese nombre…-pensé.

Sonrió.

-Úsame como te plazca, Master.

Al decir esto, largos mechones de su cabello se transformaron en serpientes, y comenzaron a enredarse en mí, alrededor de mi cuerpo, alrededor de mi cuello.

No me resistí, y continué mirando al Servant.

-A cambio, yo también te usare como yo quiera-su voz era viciosa, como si estuviera disfrutando el momento.

No pude evitar tragar saliva mientras mi cuello era ligeramente apretado.

Puso una de sus manos en mi mejilla, las garras acariciaron mi rostro.

-¿Acaso no será una visión interesante, Master?

Acerco su rostro, al mio, lo suficiente como para que me sintiera incomodo.

-¿No sera interesante saber...cuál de nosotros dos, tendrá su destino final primero?-pregunto ella, con un ligero tono de diversión en su voz.

Yo simplemente asentí, mientras corría la cara y evitaba ver sus ojos.

No, no podía verlos por la máscara, pero estaba seguro de que estaban ahí.

Los ojos, que mataron a miles de guerreros valientes. Esos ojos que habían matado a varios de mis compañeros en el pasado.

Esos ojos, que no conocían ningún tipo de piedad.

FIN DEL PROLOGO.

* * *

 **Notas del Autor:** Tenia ganas de hacer una historia en Chaldea, y la salida de Gorgon en Grand Order me proporciono un personaje interesante.

No creo que vaya a ser una historia muy larga, originalmente iba a ser de un solo capitulo, pero se me fueron ocurriendo ideas y decidí hacer un pequeño prologo para ver que resultados tenia.

Y nada mas, ojala hayan disfrutado este prologo. Si les gusto, dejen un review, les contestare con mucho gusto.


	2. Capitulo 1: Scary Monsters

**Capítulo 1: Scary Monsters**

Era incapaz de moverme.

No sentía mis músculos, mis pies no me respondían, no podía mover mis brazos, ni siquiera podía respirar.

Solo estaba ahí, quieto. Incapaz de hacer nada.

Una mujer paso a mi lado.

-Has hecho un buen trabajo, yo me encargare de esto ahora -dijo ella, la chica vestida de samurái, mientras tomaba su espada y pasaba a mi lado.

"No" quise decir, pero me resulto imposible.

Ella siguió avanzando, sin voltearse a verme, siempre hacia adelante, hasta que desapareció en la oscuridad.

No…

En ese momento, pude sentir a otra persona pasando a mi lado.

-Parece que llegue a tiempo, mis 300 y yo crearemos una oportunidad para ti-dijo el hombre, armado solamente con un casco, su escudo y su lanza, mientras seguía a la chica hacia la oscuridad.

No...Por favor…

-Debo irme ahora, Gudao-san, tienes que sobrevivir, tienes llegar hasta Tiamat-dijo ella, apenas una joven, mientras seguía a ambos, su largo cabello violeta se movía como una capa con el viento.

Por favor…paren…no vayan….

Era incapaz de hablarles, de decirles que parecen, no podía detenerlos, todos ellos seguían avanzando, hasta perderse en la oscuridad.

Y jamás volvían.

En ese momento sentí como algo en mi espalda.

No, no era algo, era alguien.

Una mano llena de escamas se asomaba en mi hombro, mientras la persona detrás de mi acercaba su boca hacia mi oreja

-Ellos están muertos, humano, ellos murieron por ti-susurró ella.

Un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda. Y todo mi cuerpo

-¿Planeas salvar a la humanidad, aun cuando no puede salvar a tus propios Servants? Ridículo.

La mano que antes se posaba en mi espada, ahora movía mi rostro hacia el suyo.

-Muere, como la escoria que eres, humano.

Incapaz de hacer nada, fui forzado a ver su rostro, fui forzado a ver sus ojos, esos ojos que habían acabado con las vidas de mis compañeros.

Y ahí estaba.

Era incapaz de moverme.

No sentía mis músculos, mis pies no me respondían, no podía mover mis brazos, ni siquiera podía respirar.

Solo estaba ahí, quieto. Incapaz de hacer nada.

Como una estatua de piedra.

….

Lentamente abrí los ojos, la oscuridad inundaba mi habitacion.

Moví mi cuerpo hacia un lado y mire el reloj digital apoyando sobre la mesa de luz.

Marcaba las 5:37, faltaba más o menos una hora y media para que sonara.

Estaba por volver a cerrar los ojos, cuando logre observar un pequeño rayo de luz pasando por debajo de la puerta de mi habitación.

¿Había alguien ahí?

Respire hondo e hice un esfuerzo para levantarme.

Una vez lo logre, frote mis ojos aun medio dormidos y me dirigí hacia donde venía la luz.

Al llegar al comedor, pude ver a una mujer, cabello largo y pelirrojo caía por su espalda, vestía un corsé blanco y una falda roja, sobre los cuales se encontraba un delantal rojo.

La mujer recorría la cocina de lado al lado, al parecer si notar mi presencia.

-¿Boudica?-fue que atine a decir.

La mujer se dio vuelta y me miro, los ojos azul marino mostraban una ligera sorpresa.

-¿Master?-se asombró ella-Es raro que te despiertes antes de que el despertador suene.

Reí por dentro, no podía contradecirla.

-Tuve una pesadilla, eso me quito el sueño.-reconocí, mientras estiraba mi cuerpo.

-¿Pesadilla? ¿Sobre qué?-pregunto ella.

-Nada demasiado importante-dije, tratando de que quitarle importancia al hecho-¿qué estás haciendo?

-¿Qué hago? ¡El desayuno, obviamente!-exclamo ella, con una sonrisa en los labios.

Ahora que me fijaba bien, el delantal que tenía puesto tenía la frase "I love Master" escrita en él.

Hice una mueca.

-No tenías que molestarte, Boucida, eres mi Servant, no mi sirvienta, no quiero tenerte haciendo tareas domésticas.

-Ah, Master, tu sabes que hago esto porque quiero –dijo, ella sonriendo- que clase de Onee-chan seria si no cuidara de mi preciado Master.

Hizo una pausa.

-Después de todo, es lo único que puedo hacer por ti, Master-continuo, esta vez con un tono más apagado.

-….Boudica, yo…-intente decir.

-¡El desayuno está listo!-me interrumpió ella, mientras servía dos platos en la mesa.

Unas tostadas descansaban en el plato, acompañadas de un huevo frito y un vaso de jugo de naranja.

Al terminar de servir los platos, Boudica se sentó frente a mí y se dispuso a tomar el desayuno que ella misma había preparado.

-¿Qué pasa, Master? ¿No tienes hambre? La comida va a enfriarse…-dijo ella, antes de tocar su comida.

-Ah...si, ahí voy-dije, sentándome en la mesa.

Tome una de las tostadas, corte un trozo del huevo frito, y los lleve juntos hacia mi boca.

-Quise intentar un desayuno al estilo americano, tiene un montón de calorías, así que no te acostumbres, Master-señalo Boudica.

Sonreí, ella me estaba cuidando demasiado.

Saboreé el desayuno, el huevo se mezclaba estupendamente con el pan, y el jugo refrescaba mi garganta.

-Delicioso.

-¿Te gusta? Me alegro-dijo ella, y finalmente comenzó a comer.

Seguí comiendo, mi paladar saboreaba cada parte del desayuno y me hacía alegrarme de estar vivo.

-Entonces, ¿Qué ocurrió?

Por desgracia, la alegría no duro demasiado, mi brazo se detuvo justo antes de que pudiera darle otro bocado al desayuno.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?-pregunte, fingiendo ignorancia e intentando no mirar a mi Servant.

-Sabes a que me refiero, Master, estoy hablando de lo que paso en tu última invocación.

Suspire.

-¿Es realmente tan importante, Boudica?-le pregunte, fastidiado, no quería hablar del tema.

-Es la primera vez que no lo dices nada sobre quien fue invocado, Master, incluso Mashu-chan se quedó callada cuando le preguntamos.

-…

-Solo quiero ayudarte, Master. Sabes que siempre puedes contar con…

-Sí, lo sé…..es solo que…-balbucee, no encontrando las palabras.

Realmente no quería hablar de eso.

Baje la cabeza, y vi mis hechizos de comando, los tres estaban listos para ser usados en cualquier momento.

Podía usarlos para lo que sea, desde fortalecer a uno de mis Servants, hasta terminar esta incomoda conversación.

Incluso, podía usarlos para deshacerme de este problema.

Y eso era lo que había decidió hacer…

-¡Master!

-¿Eh?

-¿De verdad estas bien?-pregunto Boudica, sus ojos azules que normalmente brillaban de alegría ahora estaban apagados y mostraban preocupación.

-Si…sí, estoy bien Boudica, solo un poco cansado-dije, levantándome de la mesa.

-¿Ya te vas? No has terminado el…

-Está bien, comeré algo en el camino, tengo que atender algunos asuntos importantes-dije, acomodando y abrochando mi uniforme de Chaldea, y dirigiéndome hacia la puerta.

-¿No vas a darme un beso de despedí-..?

Cerré la puerta detrás de mí, no logrando escuchar lo último que había dicho Boudica.

…

El Servant Rider, Boudica, una vez más, se encontró sola en la habitación de su Master, la comida de su plato estaba a medio terminar.

Boudica apretó los puños, se sentía inútil.

Estaba claro que algo andaba mal con su Master, pero él se negaba a contárselo.

Él había cambiado, Boudica ya no veía en el al chico lleno de esperanzas que estaba decidió a salvar el mundo.

Ahora, en sus ojos solo venia preocupación y melancolía, no recordaba cuando había sido la última que vez que lo vio reír de verdad.

"¿Que era lo que había sucedido en Babilonia para que su Master cambiara así?", era la pregunta que ocupaba la mente de Boudica.

-Si tan solo…si tan solo me hubieras dejado acompañarte…Master-se lamentó Boudica.

…

Camine por los pasillos de Chaldea, buscándola.

Siempre podía usar un hechizo de comando para invocarla a mi posición, pero no me parecía práctico, además, si iba a hacer lo que estaba pensando, debía ser en un lugar apartado.

Después de caminar un tiempo, me encontré frente a su habitación, su nombre todavía no aparecía en la puerta, así que nadie podría saber que este cuarto estaba ahora ocupado.

Golpee la puerta y espere.

…..

Pero nadie contesto.

Volví a golpear la puerta, esta vez con un poco más de fuerza, pero aun así nadie contesto. ¿Acaso se había ido?

-Si buscas a Medusa, acaba de irse.

Pude oír una voz viniendo de mi espalda.

Al darme vuelta, me encontré con otro de mis Servants, Elizabeth Bathory, Lancer.

-Oh…Elizabeth, hoy te has despertado temprano, ¿eh?-fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir, no quería que ella supiera que estaba haciendo ahí.

-Eres tú el que siempre se levanta tarde, pequeño ciervo-Me contesto ella, cruzando los brazos y dirigiéndome una mirada de desaprobación-una Idol debe despertar apenas sale el sol, ¿no te parece?

-Si…sí, estoy seguro de que si-dije, tratando de terminar la conversación-como sea, ¿dijiste que Medusa acaba de irse?-pregunte, fingiendo que hablamos de la misma persona.

-Sí, la vi salir de la habitación hace apenas unos minutos, si te apuras, podrás alcanzar...

-Bien, gracias Liz, ten un buen día-dije, listo para irme.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Liz, para mi sorpresa.

-¿Eh?

-Normalmente eres atolondrado, pero hoy te ves especialmente nervioso, yo soy tu Idol, pequeño ciervo, siempre puedes contarme lo que te agobia.-dijo ella, sonriendo.

-Estoy bien, Liz, solo estoy apurando, nos vemos.-dije, saludándola.

Antes de que pudiera volver a hablar ya había abandonado el pasillo donde nos encontrábamos.

Boudica...Liz..., aun cuando no les había dicho nada, ella sabía que había algo mal conmigo,

¿Acaso me conocían tan bien? ¿O quizás yo era demasiado obvio? No lo sabía, de cualquier forma, debía tener cuidado con mis propios Servants.

Debo apurarme y terminar con este asunto de una vez por todas, no estaba del todo orgulloso de lo que iba a hacer, pero estaba convencido de que era lo correcto.

Debo hacerlo, no solo por mí, sino por todos mis compañeros.

Tengo que matar a Gorgon.

…

Como Liz había dicho, al avanzar un poco, logre divisar a la persona que estaba buscando al final del pasillo.

El largo cabello violeta de Gorgon apareció en mi campo de visión.

Que Elizabeth la haya confundido con Medusa había sido suerte, tenía que deshacerme de ella antes de que otros Servants se enteraran de su existencia.

Trague saliva, y mientras me acercaba a ella, grité:

-¡Avenger!

La figura detuvo su andar, y comenzó a darse la vuelta lentamente, y una vez más, me encontré frente a los ojos vendados de la serpiente.

-Master, estaba a punto de buscarte-dijo ella, parecía complacida de encontrarme.

¿Estas cómoda con tu habitación? ¿Qué te parecen los demás Servants? ¿Necesitas algo? Son las preguntas que normalmente le haría a un Servant que acabo de invocar.

Pero no esta vez.

-Prepárate, vamos a entrenar-dije, pasando a su lado, sin molestarme por saludarla.

-Lo que digas, Master-respondió ella, sin ninguna objeción y comenzó a seguirme.

…

Caminamos sin decir una palabra.

Yo iba adelante, asegurándome de que ningún Servant nos viera, podía sentir sus pasos detrás de mí.

Pasaros los minutos, y ninguno de los dos había dicho nada, ya no podía evitar que mis ojos la buscaran con curiosidad.

-¿No quieres saber a dónde vamos?-le pregunte.

-No me importa, Master-dijo, sonriendo-enfrente a lo que me enfrente, será una masacre.-fueron las palabras que salieron de su boca.

…

Que estúpido fui, obviamente recibiría ese tipo de respuesta. Ella seguía siendo el mismo monstruo que encontré en Babilonia.

Apreté mi puño.

No servía de nada hablar con ella, después de todo, estaría muerta en unas horas.

…

Cada vez que invocó un nuevo Servant, me tomo un tiempo para ir a "entrenar" con él. Hacemos Ray-shift a una localización al azar y comenzamos a cazar a las criaturas hostiles del lugar.

Es una buena forma de conocernos y de entender sus habilidades y fortalezas.

Y hoy no es la excepción, la única diferencia es que uno de nosotros no volverá a Chaldea.

Observe mis alrededores, habíamos acabo en un bosque, ¿tal vez estábamos en Francia?

Atravesábamos el bosque, esta vez Gorgon avanzaba por delante y yo la seguía por detrás.

Ninguno de los dos había vuelto a decir una palabra desde que salimos de Chaldea, no lograba pensar un tema de conversación, y creo que ella tampoco tenía ganas de hablar conmigo.

No importaba, solo debíamos adentrarnos un poco más en el bosque, y todo terminaría.

Eso estaba pensando, cuando el Servant delante de mí se detuvo.

-¿Qué pasa?

Ella no respondió y solo hizo un gesto con el dedo para que me callase.

Estuvimos en silencio unos minutos, hasta que una de las serpientes que colgaba de su cabello se movió violentamente hacia uno de los arbustos cercanos.

Cuando volvió, puede notar que la serpiente estaba sosteniendo algo.

La serpiente mostró su carga a Gorgon, ella pareció asentir, acto seguido se dio vuelta para verme, mostrando que era lo que había agarrado la serpiente.

-¿Acaso sabes qué es esto, Master?

Observe al animal aprisionado por la serpiente, tenía piel oscura y rojiza, ojos rojos y colmillos. El animal desesperadamente se movía de lado a lado, intentado librarse de la serpiente, fuertes quejidos de dolor salían de su boca y hocico.

-Es un jabalí demoníaco…

Uno de esos que solo existen en la singularidad de Babilonia.

De todos los lugares donde podíamos acabar…habíamos terminado en babilonia. El destino se estaba burlando de mí.

Un extraño sonido me devolvió a la realidad, el sonido de huesos rompiéndose.

Cuando volví a ver al jabalí, este ya había cesado todo intento de escape, y ahora se encontraba ahí, quieto….muerto.

Luego de comprimir al jabalí hasta su muerte, la serpiente comenzó a tragarlo, como si de un manjar se tratase.

Moví mi cara hacia a un lado con asco.

-¿Te gusta? Bueno, solo debemos conseguir más, debería haber más por aquí-dijo Gorgon, hablándole a la serpiente como si fuera su mascota.

-Nos adelantaremos, Master, ¿está bien para ti, verdad?-pregunto Gorgon, y sin esperar mi respuesta, siguió hacia adelante.

Aproveche el momento para descansar y respirar hondo.

Ya era tiempo, si quería poner el plan en marcha, debería hacerlo ahora.

Observe el dorso de mi mano derecha, los 3 hechizos de comando seguían descansando ahí, las 3 oportunidades de acabar con Gorgon estaban ahí.

Una orden, era suficiente para terminar esto, una simple orden terminaría con todo.

Y aun así…estaba dudando… ¿Porque estoy dudando?

Ella mato a mis compañeros y casi me mata a mí. Ella es un monstruo, no puedo aceptarla como mi Servant.

Incluso…incluso si no es la misma persona, aun así, no puedo perdonarla…no hay forma de que olvide la muerte de Ushiwakamaru, de Benkei, de Leonidas y de Lily…..todos ellos, sus sacrificios…no puedo olvidarlos.

No podemos ser aliados, ella es un monstruo, si la dejo libre, estoy seguro de que tarde o temprano terminara traicionándome.

Me levante, y comencé a seguirla, decidido.

No fue difícil, el rastro de sangre, como migas de pan, delataban el camino que ella había seguido.

Luego de caminar unos minutos siguiendo el camino, pude ver un claro, una gran llanura en medio del bosque, que permitía ver la inmensidad y hermosura del cielo sobre nuestras cabezas.

Gorgon estaba ahí, parecía estar esperándome.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya estas satisfecha?-le pregunte, no escondiendo mi hostilidad.

Ella sonrió y hablo:

-Mis serpientes y yo tenemos distintos estómagos, Master-dijo, acariciando una de ellas con su mano. Además, mi presa acaba de llegar, justo ahora-dijo, moviendo la lengua entre sus labios mientras me miraba.

Esas últimas palabras me helaron la sangre.

Quería alejarla de Chaldea lo más posible, pero al parecer ella deseaba lo mismo.

Solo nosotros dos estábamos ahí, no podía sentir un alma 100 metros a la redonda, la situación perfecta para mi…y para ella.

Yo era su presa.

-Así que…finalmente muestras tus verdaderos colores-dije, con una mezcla de ira y sorpresa.

Ella simplemente se rió.

-¿Qué estás diciendo, Master?-dijo, entre risas-nunca fue mi intención ocultar lo que soy.

Puso su mano en su pecho.

-Soy un monstruo, un enemigo de la humanidad-proclamo, con orgullo.

-…

-No finjas ignorancia, Master, sabias desde el momento en que me invocaste, sabias que al primero que mataría seria a ti. Por eso me trajiste aquí, para matarme, ¿no es asi?

¡…!

-Entonces… ¿lo sabias?-pregunte, sorprendido.

-Debería ser estúpida para no darme cuenta, eres demasiado obvio, Master, no puedes esconder ese instinto asesino.-dijo ella, sonriendo, como burlándose de mí.

-Y aunque lo sabias…decidiste venir igualmente….-dije, intentando asimilar lo que estaba ocurriendo-¡No te pongas arrogante, monstruo! ¡Con simples palabras puedo acabar con tu existencia!-dije, alzando mi brazo con los hechizos de comando.

Una poderosa risa salió de ella.

-¿Quieres intentarlo, Master?

Varios de sus mechones de su cabello comenzaron a alzarse en el aire, transformándose lentamente en serpientes.

-¿Quieres probar quien es más rápido? ¿Tus hechizos de comando, o mis ojos?-dijo ella, mientras ponía una de sus manos sobre su venda.

¡Mierda!

-¡Yo te orden, Avenger, con este hechizo comando, suici-¡

-¡Cybele!

Al oír el grito, rápidamente me eche hacia un lado. Al mismo tiempo, sentí como mi brazo derecho, el brazo donde tenía los hechizos de comando, comenzaba a volverse pesado.

Fui demasiado lento…uno de los ojos de Gorgon ya se asomaba por debajo de la venda.

Caí al suelo, pero no tenía momento alguno para sufrir por la caída.

-¡Cambio de Orden!-grite, y mi visión se volvió oscura.

Cuando volví a ver, me encontré tendido en el bosque, el cielo estaba nuevamente cubierto por árboles.

Me había golpeado la cabeza y tenía un dolor terrible en la espalda, pero fuera de eso, estaba bien.

-Ah, diablos, no sé cómo pueden soportar esto mis Servants-me dije a mi mismo.

Cambio de orden era un hechizo que me permitía intercambiar el lugar de dos entidades instantáneamente, pero rara vez lo usaba conmigo mismo, había resultado ser una experiencia que no quería repetir.

Intente levantarme, cuando me di cuenta de algo: no podía mover mi brazo derecho.

Tuve que echar un vistazo, y cuando lo hice, descubrí que esta había tomado una consistencia dura, y un color grisáceo…como la piedra.

Comencé a sentir como mi respiración se aceleraba, no podía sentir el brazo…¡no podía sentirlo!

Tuve que respirar hondo varios segundos para poder calmarme…debía calmarme, sabía que cambio de Orden solo tiene un alcance de unos pocos metros y que no podría usarlo de forma consecutiva , así que debía huir antes de que…

Pude sentir como duras escamas se frotaban contra mi ropa, y comenzaban a comprimir uno de mis pies.

Antes de que me encuentre….

-¡Ahhhh!

La serpiente que subía por mi cuerpo me agarro del pie, y me alzo al aire.

-¿Has olvidado que soy un depredador, Master? No voy a dejar que mi presa se escape tan fácil.-La voz de Gorgon pudo oírse a la lejanía, se estaba acercando.

La serpiente que me sostenía rápidamente me sacudió y me lanzo fuertemente hacia uno de los árboles.

El golpe me quito completamente el aire de los pulmones y tuve que luchar para conseguir que un poco de oxigeno entrara en mi cuerpo.

-Aqui estoy, ¿Me extrañaste, Master?-la voz de Gorgon ahora se escuchaba muy cerca.

Una mano me agarro del cuello y volvió a alzarme en el aire.

-Así no podrás escapar.-se aseguró Gorgon.

Yo intentaba liberarme de sus garras, pero era imposible, era demasiado fuerte, tan fuerte que cualquier humano habría sido asesinado al instante, de hecho, me preguntaba cómo había como es que aún seguía vivo.

-¿Qué pasa, Master? No tienes buena cara. ¿Acaso tu plan no funciono cómo debía?-dijo ella, apretando más mi cuello.

-Ya conozco todos sus sucios trucos, humano, no puedes engañar a este monstruo.

Al terminar de decir eso, me soltó y pude hacer llegar el aire finalmente a mis pulmones.

Pero no logre retener aquel momento de tranquilidad, porque volví a sentir la mano de Gorgon en mi piel.

Esta vez, agarro mi barbilla y me forzó a verla a los ojos.

La venda que antes los cubría había desaparecido y por fin podía ver completamente su rostro.

Sus facciones eran tan parecidas a la de Medusa que daba miedo, desde la hermosura rostro, pasando por el tamaño de la boca, la perfección de la nariz, y el brillo violáceo de sus ojos.

Aquellos ojos malditos, ya me estaban mirando, los ojos que acabarían conmigo.

….

Pero para mi sorpresa, no sentí ningún cambio en mi cuerpo.

-No seas tonto, Master, no voy a convertirte en piedra.-dijo ella.

Luego, se acercó a mí y me susurro al oído.

-Después de todo, no podría comerte de esa forma.

Esas palabras me helaron la sangre, una vez más.

-Se terminó, Master, nuestro contrato fue breve, pero los dos sabíamos que así acabaría-dijo Gorgon, como despidiéndose de mí, mientras una gran cantidad de serpientes comenzaban a formarse en su cabello.

Si….los dos sabíamos que esto terminaría así.

-¿Acaso no es extraño?-le pregunte.

Gorgon detuvo a las serpientes.

-¿Qué estás diciendo, Master?¿Intentas hacer tiempo para qué..?

-No, enserio, es muy extraño…¿si perdí mis hechizos de comando, el contrato no debería haberse terminado ya?

Por primera vez, una expresión de sorpresa apareció en el rostro de Gorgon.

-Eso….eso quiere decir que…

-Que sigo teniendo los beneficios de un Master.-dije, sonriendo con malicia.

Pude ver como la expresión de Gorgon cambiaba, conforme se daba cuenta de lo que eso significaba.

-¡DETENTE, GORGON!

-¡CYBE-¡

Las palabras de Gorgon se detuvieron, mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a sentirse pesado, como si la gravedad hubiera aumentado un ciento por ciento, hasta el punto en el que le era difícil mantenerse en pie.

Mientras ella luchaba para mantenerse en pie, yo me levante del suelo y comencé a quitar el polvo de mi uniforme.

-¿Qué pasa, Gorgon? No tienes buena cara. ¿Acaso tu plan no funciono cómo debía?-dije, repitiendo lo mismo que me había dicho ella hace un rato.

-¿Co….cómo?-fue lo único que logro responder ella.

-Sesenta y seis, esa es la cantidad de Servants con la que tengo un contrato-dije, mientras recordaba los rostros de mis compañeros- si solo tuviera tres hechizos de comando para controlarlos a todos, habría muerto hace mucho-reconocí.

Gorgon no contestó, parecía demasiado ocupada intentado mantenerse en pie, así que proseguí.

-Por eso….-comencé a desabrochar mi uniforme.-El sistema de Chaldea hace que reciba 3 hechizos de comando por cada Servant que invoque.

Al decir eso, abrí ligeramente mi uniforme, y le mostré la gran cantidad de marcas brillantes que recorrían mi pecho.

-Hahaha…eres….más astuto de lo que pensaba….Master.

Al terminar de decir esto, ella callo en su rodillas, ahora solo sus manos evitaban que cayera al suelo.

-Quien lo diría, a pesar de haber muerto de la forma en la que morí, aún sigo subestimando a los sucios humanos-dijo, con ironía en sus palabras.

-La humanidad ha crecido mucho desde tu tiempo, Gorgon, aunque ahora, este a punto de desaparecer.

-Si…es una pena que no vaya a estar para presenciar la caída de la humanidad-dijo, con tono melancólico y agrego-termina lo que has venido a hacer, Master.

La voz de Gorgon sonaba apagada, parecía que ya había aceptado su destino.

Había llegado el tiempo, todo volvería a la normalidad. Ya no debería preocuparme por ella nunca más.

-Muy bien... ¿tiene unas últimas palabras, Gorgon?

Al escuchar eso, Gorgon comenzó a reír, al principio muy despacio, pero su risa fue aumentando hasta alcanzar un tono poderoso, lleno de ira.

-¿Estás hablando enserio, Master? ¿¡Es que acaso te importa lo que yo pueda decirte!?No quiero tu pena, humano-dijo Gorgon, su voz sonaba furiosa, las palabras llevaban una fuerza que nunca había sentido en ella.

Esa nueva energía me tomo por sorpresa, pero enseguida conteste.

-No lo hagas sonar como si yo fuera el malo, Gorgon, lo que estoy haciendo, lo hago por mis Servants…

-¿Qué lo haces por tu Servants? ¿Qué cosa? ¿Forzarme al suicidio ayuda a tus Servants?

-Para, Gorgon, déjate de juego.

Al decir esto, me agache, hasta que mi rostro estuvo al nivel del suyo.

-No eres una víctima, Gorgon, eres el monstruo.

-¿Eso es lo que te dices a ti mismo, Master? ¿Así es como te convences? ¿Así es como te engañas a si ti mismo?

-¿Engañarme a mí mismo? De que estas…

-No estás haciendo el bien, señor salvador de la humanidad, lo que estas por hacer es simplemente un asesinato.

¿Qué estas…?

No, no debo escucharla.

-Fue estúpido intentar hablar contigo, Gorgon-dije, mientras me preparaba para volver a usar mis hechizos de comando.

-Te escudas en esa apariencia de niño bueno, pero no eres mejor que yo, Master.

Ya no quería escucharla más.

-Dices que soy un monstruo, pero tu plan era igual que el mío.

De verdad no quería escucharla más.

-Y lo peor, es que no te has dado cuenta aun, Master, no te has dado cuenta….

No quiero escuchar más tonterías, iba a callar, de una vez y para siempre.

-Yo, con este hechizo de comando, te ordeno, Avenger…

-De que simplemente podrías haber interrumpido el suministro de prana.

…

Mi voz se detuvo.

No, el mundo mismo se detuvo.

¿Qué era lo que estaba diciendo? ¿Suministro de prana?

¿Podría haber roto el contrato…sin matarla?

Mi cuerpo se congelo ante esta revelación, todas mis neuronas se encendieron en un momento, pensando una sola cosa: por qué, por qué no se me había ocurrido eso.

Cortar el suministro de prana…eso habría terminado nuestro contrato…instantáneamente.

Yo…podría haber roto el contrato…sin necesidad de matarla…podría haberlo roto justo después de invocarla.

Mis rodillas cedieron y caí sobre ellas al piso.

No lograba entenderlo, como se me había escapado, ¿cómo un método tan sencillo como cortar la corriente de prana entre nosotros no se me haba ocurrido?

¿Por qué pensaba que la única forma de arreglar esto, era asesinándola?

¿Es que hice todo esto por mis Servants?

¿O…simplemente, quería vengarme?

-Lo entiendes ahora, verdad, Master?

La voz de Gorgon sonaba demasiado cerca…cuando se había acercado tanto a mí, el hechizo de comando aun deberia estar haciendo efecto...

-No eres el bueno, Master.

No…eso no puede…

-De otra forma, no podrías haberme invocado.-dijo ella, con una sonrisa y agrego, poniendo una de sus garras en mi pecho-una persona de corazón puro es incapaz de hacerlo.

Yo no conteste, no sabía que decir. Había intentado asesinarla, porque tenía miedo de lo que pudiera llegar a traicionarnos

Pero… ¿no había hecho yo lo mismo?¿No había yo, traicionado la confianza de mis compañeros ocultándoles esto?

¿No había yo, intentado matar a Gorgon por algo que ella nunca hizo?

¿No había yo, elegido el método más complicado de romper el contrato, solo para poder matarla con mis propias manos?

La había estado llamando monstruo todo este tiempo, pero en verdad…

No éramos tan diferentes.

Eso fue lo último que pensé, mientras volvía a observar el cielo de Babilonia.

El maldito cielo sobre Babilonia.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 1

* * *

 **Notas del autor:** Los diálogos me cuestan, mucho.

Para los que solo hayan visto el anime, este fic se sitúa justo después de la séptima orden,Babilonia, osea casi al final del juego.

Como siempre, intento darle una personalidad al protagonista OC, me gusta que tenga sus conflictos propios y sus historias, y mas que nada espero poder diferenciarlo bien del protagonista de mi otro fic y no estancarme con solo un tipo de personalidad.

Y nada mas, como siempre, si les gusto, dejenme un review, les contestare con mucho gusto.

TNG-san


	3. Capítulo 2: Revenge Cycle

**Capítulo 2: Revenge Cycle**

Un fuerte viento agitaba las ramas de los árboles a nuestro alrededor, al mismo tiempo que movía el fino césped del bosque donde nos encontrábamos.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que nuestra disputa se había detenido. ¿Unos minutos? ¿O quizás tal vez unas horas? No lo tenía claro.

Lo que importaba es que nosotros estábamos ahí, ahora mismo, sentados en la hierba.

Nosotros dos, Gorgon y yo.

Habíamos intentado matarnos hace apenas unos segundos, y ahora simplemente estábamos ahí, bajo el cielo anaranjado de la Babilonia.

Una especie de tranquilidad reinaba el lugar, ni siquiera podían oírse los gemidos de los jabalís demoniacos que suelen caminar por estas praderas.

Quizás era lo que llamaban, la calma antes de la tormenta.

Mientras pensaba esto, mis ojos volvieron a encontrar a la que seguía siendo mi Servant.

Como yo, ella se encontraba sentada sobre el pasto, las serpientes de su cabello habían desaparecido completamente, y ahora sus largos mechones violetas caían por su espalda llegando hasta el suelo ocupando la misma área que ocuparía una gran capa.

Ella no me estaba mirando, en cambio, su rosto apuntaba hacia el cielo. La venda que antes cubría y sellaba sus ojos había ya desaparecido, dejando ver claramente violáceos color de estos.

Al terminar de observarla, yo también alce mi vista hacia arriba.

No importaba que la humanidad estuviera a punto de extinguirse, el cielo sobre nuestras cabezas nunca cambiaba.

-¿No lo recuerdas, Gorgon? Ya habíamos estado aquí.-dije, aun sabiendo que estaba equivocado.

Ella no contesto, y se limitó a seguir observando las nubes.

-Fue en la séptima orden, acabamos de terminar la sexta, Camelot, y creímos estar preparados para todo-proseguí, aun cuando ella no daba señales de estar escuchando.

-Pero no lo estábamos, no estábamos preparados para los horrores que íbamos a encontrarnos, no estábamos preparados para ver morir a tantos de nuestros compañeros….no estábamos preparados para enfrentarte, ni a ti….ni a Tiamat.

Rápidas imágenes de personas siendo atrapadas por aquel mar de muerte….personas que perdían el control de sus cuerpos….cuerpos ocupados por monstruos, que los violaban y los deformaban y hacían de su existencia un infierno en vida, hasta el punto en que la muerte era su única salvación.

Y en medio de todo eso, una bestia, con forma de mujer, les daba vida a los monstruos, con solo objetivo de acabar con su propia creación, Tiamat, la madre de la humanidad ahora se proponía destruirla.

-¿Por qué…por qué la ayudaste, Gorgon? ¿Por qué tenias que despertar a Tiamat?

El tono de mi voz comenzó a alterarse, hasta que no pude aguantar más.

-¿¡Tanto nos odias?! ¿¡Tanto odias a la humanidad?!-grite, con toda la fuerza que me lo permitieron mis pulmones.

Pero ella no respondió.

Agache la cabeza, y respire hondo, cansado.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?-pregunto Gorgon, ignorando completamente lo que había dicho.

-¿Eh?

-Te estoy preguntando si ya vas a parar de auto compadecerte.

-¿Qué? No tienes derecho a…

-Para de una vez Master, no te hagas el tonto. Sabes bien que los que murieron no eran tus Servants-hizo una pausa, como para hacer énfasis en lo que decía-y quien los mato no fui yo.

-Incluso si ellos no lo era…yo..

-Ya te lo he dicho, no eres una víctima, Master.-dijo Gorgon, con firmeza-incluso si esa Gorgon te hizo tanto daño, ya has conseguido tu venganza ¿No es así?

Gorgon abandono su postura y se acercó a mí, hasta ponerse justo frente a mí.

-Estas aquí, sobreviviste y ella no. ¿No es eso suficiente?-dijo ella, mirándome a los ojos. Desde donde estaba, su altura era tal, que parecía un enano en comparación.

Instintivamente agache la mirada, pero sabía que tenía razón.

-Así que para de llorar de una vez, deja de vivir en el pasado, y enfócate en el presente.-termino de decir ella, con un tono de….. ¿aliento ?

¿Estaba Gorgon aconsejándome?

-Das pena, Master, pero en este estado es peor.-dijo molesta, y agrego- ¿Así es como ibas a matarme, Master, de vergüenza ajena?-dijo ella, en tono burlón.

Pude sentir como la ira volvía a mí, ella me estaba provocando.

Levante la cabeza para verla.

Y ahí estaba, desafiándome con su mirada, con la misma expresión que tenía en Babilonia. Esa expresión de superioridad, como el de una gran serpiente ante su indefensa presa.

La odiaba.

Desde la primera vez que esos malditos ojos se posaron en mí, sabía que lo que estaba frente a mí no tenía salvación, sabía que ese ser solo podía conocer la maldad. Fueran o no la misma persona, esa maldad aún existía en ella, esas ansias de venganza que vi en sus últimos momentos, no han desaparecido.

Odiaba esa expresión, odiaba a ese ser; y ese odio fue lo que me llevo a hacer esto, fue lo que me llevo a querer matarla con mis propias manos.

No lo estaba haciendo por mi Servants, lo estaba haciendo por mí.

Quería vengarme, esa era la verdad, incluso si eso no está bien…incluso si lo que estoy haciendo no es digno de "el salvador de la humanidad"…

Necesitaba calmar este sentimiento que me carcome por dentro.

Rápidamente me levante e intente ponerme a su nivel. Éramos casi de la misma altura, quizás yo era un poco más alto, pero su enorme cola me impedía afirmarlo.

-Podría preguntarte lo mismo.-respondí, viéndola directamente a los ojos, esos que no se habían activado en ningún momento durante la conversación.

-Así es, Master, nada ha cambiado, todavía quiero asesinarte, sucio humano.-dijo ella, su voz por alguna razón sonaba complacida.

-Ya veo….entonces, tenemos algo en común, monstruo.-dije, también sonriendo.

Habíamos tomado una decisión, aun cuando nuestros motivos podían diferir, los dos estábamos en este bosque por el mismo objetivo: terminar con la vida del otro. Eso era lo único en lo que podíamos estar de acuerdo.

Casi al mismo tiempo ambos saltamos hacia atrás, poniendo distancia entre nosotros.

Durante unos segundos, nos conformamos con mirarnos, buscando una oportunidad para atacar.

-Podrías haber terminado esto hace mucho, monstruo ¿O es que tienes miedo de desaparecer?-pregunte, imitando la provocación de Gorgon.

-Ahaha, no me hagas reír, Master, si no estás muerto todavía, es porque aún no he escuchado tu respuesta.

Confusión debe haber aparecido en mi rostro, porque enseguida ella agrego:

-¿Vas a aceptar lo que eres realmente?-pregunto ella.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Qué es lo que soy para ti, Gorgon?

-Un asesino, como todos los "héroes" de la historia-dijo ella, casi con asco.

¿Un…asesino?

-Si eso es lo que quieres oír, entonces, lo soy.-afirme, sin miedo.

Mentiría si dijera que mis manos nos estaban manchadas de sangre, aun cuando mis Servants eran los que peleaban, yo no era inocente bajo ninguna circunstancia.

-Tienes razón Gorgon, no soy un héroe, solo soy una persona normal, un simple asesino si así quieres llamarme.

No tengo el poder para salvar a nadie por mi cuenta, dudo siquiera que pueda ser el héroe que salve a la humanidad.

-Pero...debido a eso…no, gracias a eso, no tengo miedo de decirte esto, Gorgon: te odio y voy a conseguir mi venganza, esta vez,con mis propias manos.

-¡HAHAHAHAHAHA, que así sea Master! ¡Al final, tenemos más en común de lo que había pensado!-dijo ella, riéndose malignamente.

-¡GORGON!-grite, mientras comenzaba a correr hacia ella.

-¡Ven a mí, humano! ¡Tú ira será lo que te lleve a tu perdición!-respondió ella, mientras una cantidad innumerable de serpientes nacía de su cabello y sus ojos violetas comenzaban a brillar con un color rojizo.

Corrí rápidamente hacia ella, mientras los hechizos de comando en mi pecho comenzaban a brillar. Esta vez iba a…

Pero entonces, sucedió.

De la nada, una filosa daga atravesó el hombro de Gorgon.

La conocía, no podría olvidar un arma tan extraña. Una daga cónica, casi como una uña, de la que nacía una larga cadena de metal.

-¿Qué..?-Gorgon se preguntó, sorprendida.

Mientras llevaba su mano hacia la daga, otra igual, se incrusto en su hombro derecho.

Ante la sorpresa de ambos, las cadenas comenzaron a enredarse en los brazo de Gorgon, como si estas tuvieran vida propia, restringiendo sus movimiento.

Tu…¿¡Que estás haciendo aquí?!-grito ella, impotente.

Una figura apareció desde las sombras, sosteniendo las cadenas en sus manos. Era una mujer, su familiar atuendo violeta la escondía hasta en las más pequeñas sombras.

Camino hacia adelante, dejando ver sus facciones: su rostro, su cabello, su voz, incluso su cuerpo, eran prácticamente idénticos a los de Gorgon.

-¡Tu!-dijo Gorgon, reconociéndola al instante.

-¿Me-medusa? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí…?-pregunte, desconcertado.

Pero antes de que pudiera entender la situación, logre escuchar una voz.

-¡SENPAI!

Una joven que conocía muy bien, apareció frente a mí.

Por primera vez, la vi detrás del escudo, aquel enorme escudo, que siempre había estado ahí, delante de mí, protegiéndome, ahora era apuntando hacia mí.

-Mashu…-fueron las únicas palabras que lograron salir de mi boca.

-¿¡Por qué, Senpai!? ¿Por qué has venido aquí?-grito ella, el tono de su voz estaba quebrado.

Veía decepción en su rostro, era la primera vez, que veía esa emoción en ella.

-No…Mashu, esto no es lo que crees…tu no lo entiendes…

-¡¿Qué es lo que no entiendo, Senpai?! Lo escuche, lo escuche todo...ibas a matar…ibas a matar a Gorgon-san.

Lo sabía, ella había estado escuchando todo…ella debe haber avisado a Medusa.

-No, no lo entiendes Mashu, ¡tenemos que matarla! Ella es una amenaza andante para nosotros. ¿Acaso has olvidado? ¿Acaso has olvidado todo lo que perdimos por ella? ¿Acaso no merecemos una retribución?

Los ojos de Mashu comenzaron a humedecerse.

-¿Qué estás diciendo…Senpai ?Tú no eres así. Sabes que no fue ella, nuestra Gorgon-san, no es la misma que…

-¡No me importa!Yo conseguiré mi venganza!-grite, tan fuerte que sentí como si mi voz saliera de lo más profundo de mi alma.

Se produjo un silencio en el lugar, por unos segundos, le fue imposible a Mashu ocultar la sorpresa en su rostro, al final, bajo la cabeza. Los mechones de su cabello ahora cubrían su rostro por completo.

Respire hondo,varias veces, y antes de volver a hablar, intente sonar lo más calmado posible.

-Muévete Mashu, déjame terminar con esto de una vez.

Ella no contesto.

-Cuando todo esto termine, podes tener una cena todos juntos, Roman, Da Vinci, el resto de los Servants….hace mucho que no lo hacemos ¿Que dices, Mashu?

Ella no contesto.

-Puedo pedirle a Boudica que haga los preparativos….pero estoy seguro de que Emiya también querrá participar, no podemos alejar a esos dos de la cocina…

Sonreí, recordando los rostros de mis Servants.

-También podemos pedirle a alguno de los Cus, que cace algo para comer. ¿Qué te parece un jabalí? Ya que estamos aquí podemos….

-¿Es verdad? –pregunto, ella, interrumpiéndome

-¿Eh? ¿Qué dices?

-¿De verdad tiene una opinión tan baja de ti mismo, Senpai? ¿De verdad te consideras un asesino? ¡Tú eres la esperanza de la humanidad, el último Master existente! ¡Solo tú puedes derrotar a Solo..!

-¡No!-la interrumpí-no soy nada de eso, Mashu, solo soy un tipo que se vio envuelto en todo esto por accidente. No tengo ideales, no tengo esperanzas, ni siquiera me importaba el mundo antes de esto. Solo soy un tipo normal...que quiere vengarse del monstruo que mato a sus amigos.

Lagrimas corrían por el rostro de Mashu, estaba temblando, y su postura era inestable.

-Por favor, Mashu, muévete de una vez.

-….No puedo, juré que te protegería de todo, Master, incluso de ti mismo.-dijo, su voz temblaba.

-Muévete, Mashu, es una orden.-repetí, con más énfasis.

-Lo siento, Senpai, no voy a dejarte hacer esto.

-¡No me dejas otra opción!-dije, mientras volvía a abrir ligeramente mi uniforme-Shielder, yo te ordeno….

-¡Cu-San!

-¿Eh?

Durante un instante, pude sentir un fuerte dolor detrás de mi cabeza, y cuando me di cuenta perdí el equilibrio, y el mundo fue cubierto lentamente por oscuridad, mientras caía al suelo.

Lo último que vi, antes de desmayarme, fue a Gorgon, aun siendo capturada por Medusa. La sonrisa en su rostro no había desaparecido.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 2

* * *

 **Notas del Autor:** ¿Pensaron que este iba a ser un fic sobre aprender a perdonar? Pues no, este fic va a tratar sobre tormentosa relación de nuestro protagonista Gudao y el monstruo Gorgon.

Gorgon no es como Medusa, ella de verdad odia a la humanidad, por eso siempre me pareció raro que coopere tan fácilmente con el protagonista en F/GO, este fic intenta mostrar que pasaría si ella intentara revelarse contra su master.

El Gudao (o Gudako) del canon es un Master amable, que puede conectar con todos los Servants que invoca. Quise cambiar esto, y darle a Gudao un aspecto mas humano, menos perfecto y mas egoísta.

¿Que pasara entre ellos, teniendo personalidades tan chocantes? ¿Como reaccionaran los otro Servants ante esto? Bueno, me gustaría poder contestar eso en los siguientes capítulos.

Voy a a ser honesto, hace mucho tengo ganas de escribir a un protagonista malvado, de hecho fue una de las razones por las que empece a escribir, y por fin lo estoy haciendo, asi que estoy muy emocionado con seguir este fic.

Y nada, este capitulo es un poco mas corto de lo normal, pero creo que es un buen punto para cortar y empezar el siguiente.

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.

TNG-san


	4. Capítulo 3: Temporary Solution

**Capítulo 3: Temporary Solution**

Un dolor punzante en la espalda me despertó, seguido de uno similar detrás de la cabeza.

Mientras luchaba para abrir los ojos, me incorpore, y para mi sorpresa, no estaba sobre mi confortable cama en Chaldea, sino sobre unas duras piedras en mitad de un pastizal.

Mis ojos solo vieron oscuridad al principio, pero lentamente se fueron acostumbrando a ella, hasta que puede divisar varias formas a mí alrededor: un hombre, vistiendo ropas azules y una brillante luz a su lado.

-¿Oh? Ya has despertado… ¿dormiste bien?-pregunto el hombre, contento – Justo a tiempo, este jabalí ya casi está en su punto.

Vi como el hombre movía algo sobre la fuente brillante de luz, una fogata, estaba calentando lo que suponía era el jabalí, podía reconocer el olor a cerdo asado aunque no lo viera.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormido?-le pregunte, mientras restregaba mis ojos.

-Mmmm….quizá horas, intente no golpearte tan fuerte, Master, pero creo que se me paso un poco la mano, ¿no?-dijo, pero no parecía arrepentido para nada.

Termine de restregarme los ojos y por fin pude reconocer a mi acompañante:

-Cu Chulainn…así que fuiste tú el que me golpeo-dije, acusándolo.

-Hey, no me culpes, tu también estabas bastante eufórico Master, teniamos que pararte ante de que hicieras alguna locura.

-Ya veo, entonces esto es un acto de traición-dije, seriamente.

-¿Eh?

-Por mis hechizos de comando, te ordeno…

-Espera, espera un poco master, no iras a…

-¡Suicídate, Lancer!

La expresión de Cu cambio a una de horror, mientras cerraba los ojos, listo para recibir una puñalada de su propia lanza.

Y así estuvo por unos cuantos segundos, hasta que se dio cuenta de que no iba a pasar nada.

Confundido, abrió los ojos y se tocó el pecho buscando una herida que no estaba.

-Hahahaha-estalle en carcajadas-debiste haber visto tu cara Cu, hahahahaha, de verdad te la creíste.

Cu respiro hondo, aliviado.

-Dame un respiro, Master, casi me matas del susto.

-Hahaha-continuaba riéndome-ahora estamos a mano por lo del golpe, ¿no te parece?

-Si, si, por favor no vuelvas a hacer eso, me trae malos recuerdos.

-Haha, discúlpame-paré de reír finalmente- Comamos algo, quieres, tengo el estómago vacío.

-Por fin estás hablando mi idioma, Master.

…

Disfrutamos del jabalí asado, pero mientras comíamos, una pregunta no desaparecía de mi cabeza. Una vez terminamos, tome coraje y finalmente la hice.

-Cu…¿Los demás ya lo saben? Que intente matar a Gorgon…

Cu me miro seriamente por unos segundos.

-Los otros en Chaldea no saben nada si te refieres a ellos, solo Mash, esas serpientes y yo lo sabemos, puedes quedarte tranquilo, Master.

Respire hondo, aliviado.

\- Creo que ya lo sabes, pero igualmente debo pedirte que guardes el secreto, Cu, por lo menos hasta que esta situación se resuelva….

-No soy un chismoso, Master, ¿pero sabes que todo esto no va a terminar bien, verdad?

-Lo sé, no me gusta ocultarles cosas, Cu, pero tengo que hacer esto, este es un problema que tengo que resolver por mi cuenta.

-¿Es así? ¿O tienes miedo de que ellos no aprueben lo que estabas por hacer?

Intente contestarle, pero no pude, tal vez era verdad.

-Aun así…matar a uno de tus Servants…..no sabía que esos métodos iban contigo, chico.-dijo, Lancer, con tono reflexivo.

-…..Tiempos desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas, Lancer. No hay forma de que Gorgon y yo podamos convivir.

-Si tú lo dices, no me queda más que creerte Master.-dijo Lancer, con resignación- no quiero imaginar que es lo que esa serpiente te hizo para que actúes así.

-Ella me quito a mis amigos, Cu, y eso nunca voy a poder perdonarlo.-dije, agachando la cabeza y continúe – dime ¿Acaso es tan malo buscar venganza?

El no me respondió, tal vez, tampoco tenía una respuesta.

Durante unos segundos, solo pude escuchar el cantar de los grillos, hasta que Cu Chulainn volvió a hablar.

-Cuando volvamos a Chaldea, pide unas vacaciones.-dijo, como habiendo llegado a una solución.

-¿Qué?

-Vacaciones, ya sabes, alejarse del trabajo, hacer cosas estúpidas en la playa... tal vez ir a pescar, si, te vendría bien una buena sesión de pesca, Master, es más yo podría enseñar-

-Espera, espera, entiendo que son las vacaciones, pero no hay forma de que pueda tomármelas ahora, no cuando estamos tan cerca de Solomon…

-¿Oh? ¿No tienes tiempo para vacaciones, pero si tienes tiempo para venir a matar a uno de tus Servants?-dijo el, mirándome a los ojos, desafiante.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Acaso crees que es mejor dejar que ese monstruo siga caminando libre por ahí? ¿Realmente estás de acuerdo con eso, Cu?

-No me comprometas más en esto Master, vine solo porque tu kouhai me lo pidió, ni siquiera me importa demasiado si esa serpiente sobrevive o no-dijo, Cu, como desentendiéndose de la situación.

-¡Entonces…!

-Pero–me interrumpió Lancer – hay un asunto más urgente que eso, Master, uno que no puedo ignorar.

-¿Otro asunto? ¿De qué hablas?

-Hablo de ti, Master, no estás bien.

-….Es verdad que he estado algo decaído estos días, pero no puedo darme el lujo de-

-No, Master, no lo entiendes, no estas nada bien.-dijo Cu y me hizo una pregunta- Dime ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que reíste?-pregunto Cu, mirándome completamente en serio.

-¿Qué? No sé a qué te refieres, si hace apenas unos minutos estaba…

-No, Master, te estoy preguntando cuando fue la última vez que te reíste de verdad.

Permanecí unos minutos en silencio, digiriendo lo que acababa de escuchar, acaso Cu estaba implicando que estaba fingiendo…

-¿No lo recuerdas, no es así, Master?

-…¿y que si no lo hago? No es momento para ese tipo de cosas…

-Déjame darte un consejo Gudao, no como el de un Servant a su Master, si no de hombre a hombre: no dejes que tu ira te lleve a tomar decisiones.-Hizo una pausa y respiro hondo-Te lo digo…por experiencia.

-...

Un silencio volvió a reinar en el lugar, hasta que Cu volvió a hablar.

-Por eso…tomate una vacaciones, aléjate de todo esto, piensa bien que vas a hacer de ahora en adelante.

-...

-¿Recuerdas lo que dije cuando me invocaste, Master?

-…Si, Cu Chulainn, dijiste que tu único deseo era poder enfrentar a un oponente digno.

-Así es, y todavía conservo ese deseo, Master. ¿A ti te pasa lo mismo, no?

-Yo…si….mi deseo…Es detener a Solomon.

El causante de todo esto, el verdadero culpable de tanta muerte. Si alguien debía pagar por todo los caídos en esta… gran orden, era él.

-Asegúrate de no olvidarlo, Master, y mucho menos por una tonta venganza.-dijo Lancer, concluyente.

No pude contestar, y solo agache la cabeza, como un niño regañado.

Lancer se puso de pie, y siguió hablando.

-Lo se, tiene que ser difícil, cargar el destino de la humanidad sobre tu espaldas.-dijo e hizo aparecer su lanza, la hizo girar entre sus dedos y finalmente la puso sobre sus hombros

-Pero para eso estamos nosotros, Master, para aliviar esa carga.-declaro Cu, con seguridad- siempre recuerda que puedes contar con nosotros, para todo.

La sonrisa de Cu me daba seguridad, como si nada pudiera salir mal.

-Lo se….intentare no volver a olvidarlo.

Cu volvió a sonreír, con una sonrisa que decía "Buen trabajo"

-Se está haciendo tarde Master, mejor descansa un poco, mañana volveremos a Chaldea, e intentaremos arreglar este lió.

Lancer se dio la vuelta, y se dispuso a irse.

-¡Cu!

-¿Qué?

-Gracias.

El simplemente sonrió y desapareció en el aire.

Lentamente me acosté sobre el suelo, y mire al cielo una vez más, una enorme cantidad de estrellas lo iluminaban.

Ya no podían verse cielos así en nuestra época.

O quizás nunca me había detenido a verlo.

Eso pensaba mientras cerraba mis ojos y me disponía a dormir, cuando me di cuenta de algo mas importante.

-…Esto sigue siendo incomodo.-dije para mí mismo, mientras intentaba buscar una postura que no destruyera mi espalda.

...

Respire hondo y abrí mis ojos, una vez mas.

No habría logrado dormir. Cu podría al menos haberme traído una bolsa de dormir antes de irse.

Me levante de mi colchón de hojas improvisado y comencé a estirarme mientras miraba a mi alrededor.

No sabía cuántas horas podrían faltar para el amanecer, la oscuridad aun cubría el ambiente y ni un rayo de sol asomaba en el horizonte, por suerte mis ojos ya se habían acostumbrado casi totalmente a la falta de luz.

Mire rápidamente a mis alrededores, pero no encontré nada.

-Ni un alma…

Probablemente Cu haya matado a la mayoría de la fauna peligrosa que podría cruzar estos lugares, dudo que me hubiera dejado solo si ese no fuera el caso.

O eso quería creer.

Tal vez debería subirme a un árbol, o algo…

-¿No crees que estas demasiado descubierto, Master?-una voz me susurro al oído.

Creo que mi corazón se detuvo durante un segundo al escucharla.

Rápidamente salte hacia la dirección contraria de la voz, y prepare mi brazo, listo para lanzar un Gandr, cuando pude ver a la dueña de la voz.

Similar a Gorgon, ella tenía largo cabello violáceo, a la vez que poseía aquellos ojos rojos, con pupilas extrañamente rectangulares, que brillaban en lo más oscuro de la noche.

Lo único que realmente las diferenciaba era la falta de escamas en sus manos y piernas, además de la clara ausencia de cola.

El Servant Rider, Medusa, se encontraba ante mí.

-Medusa…tú también viniste.-dije, relajando mis músculos al ver que no se trataba de un enemigo.

-No podía dejarte solo en esto, Master.-respondió ella.

Ya veo, Mashu debe haberle pedido ayuda a ella y a Cu para detenerme, la pregunta es, como es que Mashu se había enterado…

-Gracias, supongo…-dije, rascándome la cabeza, sin saber muy bien que decir-…sé que esta no debe ser una situación muy agradable para ti, Medusa.

-Es mi deber como tu Servant, protegerte de cualquier cosa Master, no importa qué tipo de situación sea.-dijo ella, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Un silencio reinó en el lugar unos segundos, conocía a Medusa, ella no era especialmente habladora, pero esto se estaba volviendo más incómodo de lo que podía soportar.

Volví a respirar hondo.

-Si pero…ya sabes… Gorgon y tu...

"Son casi la misma persona", eso era lo que quería decir, pero no lograba hacerlo.

Al parecer Medusa entendió mi silencio, porque enseguida respondió.

-No, ella y yo somos dos seres completamente distintos, si eso es lo que te preocupa, lo que le hagas a ella no me afecta en lo más mínimo.-dijo ella, fríamente.

-Aunque compartimos el mismo origen, mi muerte es lo que le dio vida…-continuo ella, mientras llevaba una de sus manos cerca de sus ojos -cuando me perdí a misma, es cuando ella nació.-reconoció Medusa, con un tono melancólico.

-Ya veo…

El tiempo cambia a las personas, podía entender eso. Los héroes de la antigüedad no eran la excepción.

Incluso yo había cambiado….me pregunto, qué pensaría el Gudao recién llegado a Chaldea de lo que estaba intentado hacer ahora….

...

No, no es momento de pensar esas cosas, una pregunta más importante aún revoloteaba por mi cabeza.

\- ¿Por qué estás aquí, Rider ?

-Mashu vino a verme y…-dijo ella, pero enseguida la interrumpí.

-No, entiendo eso, lo que te estoy preguntando es que haces aquí, en este momento, pensé que nos reuniríamos con Cu y los demás para volver a Chaldea.

-Estoy aquí por ella, Master.

-¿Ella?...¿Gorgon?

Medusa asintió levemente con la cabeza.

-La cosas no pueden quedarse como están, Gudao.

-Lo sé, pero no puedo hacer nada, Medusa. No puedo simplemente olvidar todo y perdonarla.

Solomon era mi prioridad, Cu me lo había recordado, pero no iba a olvidar este sentimiento, esta ira dentro de mí.

-No te pido que lo hagas–aclaró Medusa.

-¿Entonces?

-Es fácil, solo úsala, Master.

Mi cerebro tardo uno segundos en entender que estaba intentado decir.

-... ¿Qué?

-Úsala, como una herramienta, no hay razón por la cual tenerle cariño o aprecio, y una vez terminado el trabajo, puedes disponer de ella como te plazca.-dijo Medusa, sus palabras no tenían una pizca de piedad.

...

No supe que decir.

-La conoces, Gudao, sabes de lo que ella es capaz, lo que paso en Babilonia es una muestra de su poder.

¡...!

-¡No! ¿Q-que estás diciendo? ¡No hay manera de que….!

-¿Cuál es nuestro objetivo, Master? ¿Por qué invocaste a tantos Servants?-preguntó Medusa, y comenzó a acercarse a mí.

Instintivamente di un paso hacia atrás.

-¿Por qué? ¡Para salvar el mundo y…para detener a Solomon!

-Entonces, ¿No deberías usar todas las armas a tu disposición? ¿Acaso no querías venganza por la muerte de tus amigos?

Ella siguió avanzando, y yo continúe retrocediendo. Medusa no era ella misma, estaba distinta…

-Gorgon no era más que un peón de Solomon, estoy seguro de que lo entiendes, Gudao. Él es el verdadero culpable de la muerte de tus amigos.

Continúe retrocediendo hasta que mi espalda toco algo macizo, y fui forzado a detenerme. Un árbol de interponía en mi camino, cortándome el paso.

-¿No sería adecuado, usar ese mismo peón, para acabar con el rey de la magia?-siguió Rider, seriamente.

De repente comenzó a dolerme la cabeza, lo que Medusa decía…estaba mal, no había forma de que pudiera aceptar tal cosa…

No hay forma de que pueda usar las mismas armas que mis enemigos, ¿Que me separaba de Solomon si usaba sus mismos trucos?

Aunque...si pudiéramos controlarla…

No. Imposible, no debería siquiera considerarlo.

Intenté concentrarme, estaba confundido…si, eso era. Mis pensamientos estaban por todos lados. Lo que Medusa proponía era, para empezar, imposible.

-Eso….no puede funcionar.-dije, tratando de rechazar la idea.

-¿Por qué no? –enseguida pregunto ella.

-No podemos trabajar juntos, de ninguna forma, yo la odio, y ella me odia a mí… y a la humanidad. No creo que ella esté dispuesta a pelear para salvarla.

Ella misma lo había dicho, que era un enemigo de la humanidad.

-Sí, Gorgon sin duda odia a la humanidad.-reconoció Medusa- ¿Pero estas seguro de que te odia a ti?

-…Por favor, no me hagas reír, claro que me odia, me trajo aquí para matarme.-le conteste, incrédulo.

-Entonces ¿Por qué aun sigues vivo?

-¿...?

-Ella no tiene piedad, mucho menos con los humanos. ¿Por qué crees que te dejo con vida?

-Ella…no, no hubo ningún motivo especial, simplemente no tuvo la oportunidad de...-intente decir, pero me detuve al recodar algo.

La tuvo, sin dudas.

Y no fue solo una, tuvo varias oportunidades para matarme. En el bosque, cuando me agarro del cuello, o mientras estábamos sentados sin hacer nada. Que diablos, si ella sabia que quería asesinarla, podría haberme matado apenas salimos de Chaldea. Yo estaba restringido, necesitaba alejarla lo mas posible para que mis Servants no se enterase, pero ella no tenia esa dificultad.

¿Acaso pensó que era demasiado débil para plantarle cara? No, imposible, la Gorgon que conozco no conoce la piedad, ni siquiera dejaría viva una mosca si se cruzara en su camino.

Entonces..¿Por que..?

Cuando me di cuenta, Medusa se había alejado de mí. Tenia una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

-Piénsalo, Master, piensa por que ella no te mato.

Habiendo dicho eso, ella desapareció lentamente en la oscuridad

-¿Medusa…?-dije, pero nadie contesto.

Volvía a estar solo.

Mis pies perdieron fuerza, y caí al piso, apoyado sobre el árbol.

¿Q-que…que acababa de pasar? ¿Usar a Gorgon? ¿Qué clase de estúpida idea era esa?

No hay forma de que ella acepte algo así….ella me odia ¿Verdad?

"Entonces ¿Por qué aun sigues vivo?" Las palabras de Medusa resonaban en mi cabeza…

No entiendo, no entiendo nada.

Y eso, por alguna razón, comenzaba a darme miedo.

…

Ella se unió con las sombras una vez más, y comenzó a alejarse de su indefenso Master, que caía rendido frente a al tronco de un árbol, con una expresión de desconcierto.

No le gustaba el plan, como tampoco le gustaba tener que mentirle a su Master, que siempre había sido gentil con ella.

Pero era necesario, no podían permitir que Gudao siguiera pensando en Gorgon como el objeto de su venganza. No solo por la humanidad, si no, por el mismo.

Lo que había ocurrido en Babilonia fue un duro golpe para él. Medusa no conocía los detalles exactos, pero sabía que involucraba la muerte de varios de los Servants invocados durante la singularidad, además de los horrores causado por Beast II, Tiamat.

Sea lo que sea, al parecer le había afectado más de lo normal, mas que cualquier otra cosa ocurrida durante la anteriores ordenes, Medusa estaba preocupada.

Preocupada por que ya no podía ver al alegre Master que ella conoció desde entonces.

"Buscar venganza solo te traerá más dolor Gudao, no vale la pena."-pensó Medusa, mientras llegaba por fin al campamento.

En un pequeño claro, rodeado por los arboles del frondoso bosque de Babilonia, una reunión estaba tomando lugar bajo la luz de una fogata.

Por un lado, un hombre vestido de azul se apoyaba en un árbol cercano, aunque quizás un poco demasiado apartado de la fogata. Ahí estaba Cu Chulainn, el más grande héroe de la mitológica irlandesa, en su rostro solo podía verse una mueca de fastidio.

Del otro lado, justo al contrario que Cu, estaba una voluptuosa mujer, vistiendo algo que difícilmente se podía llamar ropa, más bien eran una serie de tejidos oscuros que con suerte lograban ocultar parte de su gran figura. La mayoría de serpientes que nacían de su cabello habían desaparecido, y solo quedaban un par, que devoraban un pobre jabalí sin que la dueña de estas se inmutara en lo más mínimo.

El monstruo Gorgon sonreía, con una extraña expresión de tranquilidad.

Y en medio de ellos dos se encontraba Mashu Kyrielight, el Servant Shielder, con un gesto de incomodidad en su cara.

El ambiente no parecía muy amigable, pero de todas formas Medusa abandono su forma espiritual para unirse a ellos.

En el instante que ella apareció, la voz alegre de Mashu pudo escucharse.

-¡Medusa-san! Volviste…

-Sí, Mashu, estoy de vuelta.-contesto ella.

-Entonces ¿cómo te fue?-Rápidamente pregunto Cu.

Medusa se relajó y se sentó junto a los demás frente a la fogata.

-Funcionó, Master ahora debe estar dudando sobre qué hacer con Gorgon.-Aseguro Medusa, confiada.

-Todo esta listo entonces, solo queda que hagas tu parte, Gorgon-san.-dijo Mashu, mirando al Avenger.

-Claro, solo tengo que decir "Seré tu perro faldero de ahora en más, Master", ¿no es así, Lancer?-dijo ella, mirando a Cu.

Cu frunció el ceño.

-Tienes suerte de que estemos del mismo lado, serpiente.

-¿Del mismo lado? Eres gracioso, perro.

-Calmémonos, por favor. –Dijo Mashu, tratando de tranquilizarlos- Gorgon-san, esto es enserio ¿No habíamos llegado ya a un acuerdo?

-No es como si tuvieras otra opción-intercedió Cu- Si no fuera por nosotros, Master ya te habría matado.

-Muchas gracias, se están esforzando demasiado por mí-dijo Gorgon, sarcásticamente.

-No lo estamos haciendo por ti, serpiente, lo hacemos por Master, tu muerte empeoraría las cosas en lugar de mejorarlas.

-¿Estás seguro, Lancer? Ese Master tuyo que tanto quieres proteger estaba muy contento de quitarme la vida hace un par de horas. ¿Quizás esa es su verdadera vocación? No creo que el salvador de la humanidad sea un buen trabajo para un homicida.

-Tu….¡¿Es que acaso quieres morir?!

-Lo aceptaría, antes de ser la esclava de un sucio humano, como ustedes.-respondió Gorgon, desafiante.

-¡Que así sea entonces!-dijo Cu, mientras hacía aparecer su lanza.

-¡Cu!

-Espera, Lancer.-dijo Medusa, esta vez era ella la que se interponía en el medio de él y del monstruo.-Recuerda, hicimos todo esto para recordarle a Master quien es el verdadero enemigo, si Gorgon muere igualmente, todo lo que le dijimos no habrá tenido sentido.

Incluso si lo que le dijeron no era del todo una mentira, Medusa aun así se sentía culpable por haber confundido a Gudao. Pero ya no podían echarse atrás, debían convencerlo de enfocarse en Solomon, y a su vez salvarle la vida a Gorgon.

Cu hizo un gesto de no estar de acuerdo, pero termino calmándose.

-No serás una esclava.-dijo ella, dirigiéndose a Gorgon-Todos los Servants de Chaldea estamos ahí porque queremos, porque confiamos en nuestro Master. El ahora no está en su mejor momento, pero estoy segura de que terminara tratándote como al resto de los demás.

-Hahahaha-Gorgon rió-¿Tratarme como a los demás? Hahahaha ¿Crees que quiero que ese humano me acaricie y me de palmaditas en la espalda cuando le traiga un hueso ? ¿Tanto te gusta ese tipo?

-Si-respondió Medusa, sin inmutarse.

Esa respuesta detuvo la risa de Gorgon, no estaba esperando eso.

Medusa no la conocía, pero ella si a Medusa. Recordaba cada detalle lo que paso en la isla sin forma antes de su "nacimiento". La maldición de Athena, la vida con sus hermanas Stheno y Euryale, sus constantes abusos, los múltiples humanos que viajaban a la isla en busca de fama y fortuna...la muerte de sus hermanas... lo recordaba todo, incluso su odio a los humanos y héroes.

La Medusa que ella recordaba ser...detestaba a los humanos. ¿Por que ahora esta tan apegada a uno ?

Medusa se acercó a ella.

-Tienes que darle una oportunidad, Gorgon, y el también debe dartela. Pero, para que eso pase, tenemos que seguir con el plan.

Gorgon miro a Medusa, eran tan parecida, y a la vez tan diferentes...

No recordaba haber sido así nunca. ¿Acaso lo había olvidado? ¿O ese tipo de verdad era tan especial como decían, como para que su yo del pasado lo defendiera asi?

Respiró hondo.

-Está bien, les seguiré el juego por ahora.-dijo Gorgon, resignada.-ya había aceptado, asi que continuare con este "plan" de ustedes.

-Ahhh, gracias, Gorgon-san. -dijo Mashu, con voz cansada. Después de todo, no habían podido dormir en toda la noche.

-Todo arreglado entonces, mañana nos encontraremos con Gudao, y todo esto habrá terminado para cuando volvamos a Chaldea.

-Espero que sea así-dijo Cu, también cansado.

Habiendo llegado a un acuerdo, la calma finalmente volvió al campamento. Los Servants finalmente pudieron tomarse un respiro.

Por desgracia, ellos todavía ignoraban que Gorgon entendía de una manera diferente la frase "Darle una oportunidad a Gudao"

FIN DEL CAPITULO 3

* * *

 **Notas del Autor:** Buenas a todos, aquí TNG-san con un nuevo capitulo.

Esta vez los diálogos salieron un poco mas fáciles, tal vez ya me estoy acostumbrando a escribirlos. Aunque tuve que volver escenas de Cu y Medusa para recordar sus actitudes al hablar, ya pasaron varios años desde que juegue F/SN original, me había olvidado un poco de ellos.

De cualquier manera, estoy contento con el resultado, aunque no se si Medusa me salio un poco OOC. La mayoría de interacciones en FSN y FHA son con Sakura y Shinji, asi que tuve que pensar como seria su actitud con un Master que no necesariamente esta en constante peligro, como Sakura, o es tremendamente idiota como Shinji.

Cu fue un poco mas facil, su principal objetivo en FSN era tener una buena pelea (cosa que Kotomine no le permitió), y es un tanto neutral, por un lado esta dispuesto a matar a un chico inocente que lo ve pelear y por el otro es capaz de sacrificarse por lo que cree que es correcto. Un personaje divertido de escribir, la verdad.

Y podría seguir, pero mejor me callo asi esta sección no se hace tan larga, después de todo son solo notas.

Antes de terminar, pido perdón si parece que no pasa mucho en el capitulo, es necesario sentar las bases antes de que Gudao y Gorgon se vuelvan a encontrar, y cuando lo hagan...bueno..., no va a ser muy agradable para ninguno e los dos.

Ahora si me despido, como siempre, si les gusto o si quieren preguntarme algo, dejen una review, les contestare con mucho gusto.


	5. Capítulo 4 y extra: From Nothing to Zero

**28/05/2018:** Agregue un capitulo corto después de que termina este, los hechos ocurren justo después del 4, así que pueden pensar en el como un capitulo 4.5 o un extra a este

 **Capítulo 4: From Nothing to Zero**

En las profundidades del infierno, el héroe y el monstruo se encontraron finalmente.

Cara a cara, recordaron todo lo que había pasado entre ellos.

El monstruo, cruel y despiadado, había asesinado a los más confiables hombres del reino, quitándole al héroe no solo valientes guerreros, si no también, buenos amigos.

Por su parte, el héroe masacró a las incontables crías del monstruo, salpicándose de su sangre, sin ningún tipo de piedad destruyo todo lo que el monstruo habían creado y todo lo que representaba. Todo en el nombre de la justicia.

Ellos se vieron a los ojos, solo odio había en los ojos de ambos. Solo la muerte de uno de ellos podía poner fin a su enfrentamiento.

El monstruo reconoció el odio en el héroe, esa pequeña mancha que arruinaba hasta la tela más reluciente, estaba ahí, ese odio era igual al que el sentía.

Y por eso, le extendió su mano, decidiendo ignorar todas las muertes que había causado, y lo invito a unirse a él.

Por qué a pesar de todo, el monstruo estaba dispuesto a reconocerlo…por que en alguna parte del héroe, por más pequeña que fuera, ellos era iguales.

Pero el héroe rechazo la invitación del monstruo, negó esos sentimientos que se escondían dentro de él, y asesino al monstruo a sangre fría.

Con la muerte del monstruo, la épica del héroe debería terminar, y con ella, el deber y la vida del héroe también.

Por desgracia, la historia que el héroe protagonizaba no era una épica, sino una tragedia.

Él ya había visto el abismo por demasiado tiempo, tanto tiempo, que el abismo comenzaba a notarlo también.

Ya era demasiado tarde, para él no existía la salvación.

Lo único que quedaba, era ver la caída del héroe, y el surgimiento de un nuevo monstruo.

...

Mashu lentamente abrió los ojos. Los primeros rayos de sol de la mañana le daban la bienvenida al nuevo día.

-Ahh…eso fue…un sueño.-dijo, aun media dormida.

Normalmente ella no podía recordar la mayoría de sus sueños, y aun cuando lo hacía, siempre se le escapaban los detalles, y lo poco que recordaba seguramente lo olvidaría rápidamente.

Pero eso había cambiado, últimamente sus sueños eran nítidos y detallados, podía recordarlos incluso sin proponérselo.

Por desgracia, eso no era motivo de alegría, debido a la naturaleza de sus sueños…Por que, por alguna razón, "el" había comenzó a aparecer en ellos.

El rey de la magia, Solomon, aparecía en sus sueños.

Mashu abrió la bolsa de dormir donde descansaba y comenzó a desperezarse, mientras buscaba con la mirada sus anteojos.

Ella no quería preocupar a Gudao, Roman o Da Vinci, así que decidió guardarse los detalles de sus sueños. Estaba convencida de que solo era estrés, y que dejaría de soñar con el de un momento a otro.

Y al final sucedió, ese último sueño no tenía nada que ver con el rey de la magia. En cambio, fue sobre un héroe y un monstruo.

Un héroe y un monstruo… ¿Acaso esos eran...?-Pensó Mashu, mientras tanteaba el piso en busca de sus anteojos.

-Toma.

Una gentil voz pudo oírse.

Mashu giro la cabeza para encontrarse con Medusa, su clásico atuendo oscuro había desaparecido, dejando ver una vestimenta más casual, unos jeans azules y un polo negro. En su mano, se encontraban sus anteojos.

-Gracias, Medusa-san.-dijo, alargando el brazo para tomarlos.

-¿Dormiste bien, Mashu?

-Sí, el suelo era algo incómodo, pero no me molestó.-dijo Mashu, mientras se ponía sus lentes, y veía como Gorgon y Cu estaban también en el claro, al parecer, esperando.-Ah….¿Todos están despiertos ya? Lo siento, debí haberme levantado más temprano...

-Está bien.-La tranquilizó Cu-Master también debe estar durmiendo todavía, aún queda algo de tiempo.

-Sí, suficiente para repasar el plan una vez más.-Propuso Medusa, sentándose frente a la hoguera apagada.

-Bien.-dijo Mashu, haciendo lo mismo.

-Terminemos con esto.-Cu también se sentó.

Gorgon dirigió la mirada hacia el grupo, pero no hizo ningún esfuerzo por acercarse, y simplemente se quedó dónde estaba, acariciando a una de las serpientes de su cabello.

-Entonces, Lancer.-Comenzó Medusa- iras a buscar a Gudao, y le dirás que ya es hora de irnos, pero que Romani tiene una misión para ti, y tienes que quedarte aquí un tiempo, le aconsejaras que vaya solo.

-Entendido.

-Mashu y Gorgon, se quedaran esperando a Gudao en el punto de salida, hasta que llegue. Él todavía debe estar algo confundido por lo que le dije anoche.

-Por mi parte, atraeré a una madre jabalí demoníaco, y la llevare a ese punto, cuando llegue y ataque a Master, Mashu debes hacer de cuenta que vas protegerlo, pero será Gorgon la que se pondrá en su camino, y lo derrotara, defendiendo a Master.

Gorgon no reacciono, y simplemente siguió jugueteando con su serpiente.

-En ese momento, debes hacer las paces con master, Gorgon, le dirás que no lo odias, y que puedes trabajar con él para vencer a Solomon. ¿Entiendes?

-Lo entiendo.-confirmó Gorgon-Pero ¿No están siendo muy confiados? Ese tipo intento matarme hace día y medio, no creo que sea tan fácil convencerlo de no hacerlo.

-Lo será.-Aseguro Medusa.-Incluso si te odia, el conoce tu poder, lucho contra él, sabe que serias un valioso aliado…solo tienes que recordárselo, Gorgon. Aunque te odie como persona, estoy segura de que querrá usarte como arma.

-Medusa-san eso es…-quiso interceder Mashu, pero no encontró las palabras.

-Él ha estado bajo mucha presión últimamente.-siguió Cu.-Con la batalla final contra Solomon tan cerca, estoy seguro de que querrá toda la ayuda posible, incluso la tuya, serpiente.

-Hm, ya veremos.-dijo Gorgon, como aceptando finalmente su rol en el plan.

-Bien, prepárense, comenzaremos en unos minutos.-dijo Medusa, dando inicio al plan.

...

Aquella noche, apenas pude dormir, tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, no lograba calmarme, seguía pensando en las palabras de Medusa.

No sé cuándo lo logre, pero cuando me di cuenta, sentí una ligera molestia en la espalda, que rápidamente se convirtió en una gran molestia, eran pequeños piquetes, cada uno más fuerte al anterior, hasta que el ultimo se sintió como una puñalada.

-¡AHHH!-grite de dolor, mientras me forzaba a abrir mis ojos y a hacer pasar la brillante luz de la mañana a ellos.

-¿Ah? ¿Estabas vivo, Master? –Pregunto el hombre de azul, Cu Chulainn, con una falsa expresión de sorpresa, tenía su lanza roja apuntando hacia mí.- Como no te despertabas sin importar cuanto te llamara, temí lo peor.

Estaba mintiendo, podía ver esa sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

-¿No se te ocurrió que todos ustedes desaparecerían si yo muriera?-dije, intentando razonar con él, mientras comenzaba a incorporarme.

Cu hizo una mueca de haber entendido.

-Tienes razón, no sé cómo pude olvidarlo, discúlpame Master.

-No estas para nada arrepentido.

-Ni un poco.-respondió el, divertido.

-Supongo que me lo merezco-dije, recordando la broma que le hice a noche.- Pero, ya sabes, esto no terminara nunca si seguimos molestándonos el uno al otro.

-Si…es como la venganza, ¿no lo crees?

-...

-Es una broma, no tienes por qué mirarme así, ya te dije lo que pienso sobre eso. No voy a sermonearte.

Respire hondo.

-Gracias, volvamos a Chaldea de una vez, ¿quieres?

-Ah, sobre eso, venía a decir que te adelantes sin mí, tengo que hacer algunas cosas antes de irnos.

-¿..? ¿Qué cosas?

-Roman me encargo una misión aquí, será rápido, cuando llegues al punto de rayshift, ya deberíamos haber terminado.

-Podría ir contigo, después de todo soy tú Master…

-Ehh…no te lo tomes a mal, Master, pero no, será más rápido si voy solo.

-Si tú lo dices, ¿Dónde está el punto de rayshift?

-Camina hacia el norte, un par de kilómetros, deberías encontrarte a Rider y a Mashu ahí.

-Bien, no te preocupes por mí, si aparece un monstruo podré defenderme solo...-dije, y cuando me di cuenta, Cu había desaparecido.

"Gracia Cu, creo que me cuidas demasiado" –pensé, mientras abandonaba el claro y me adentraba en el bosque.

...

-¿Tú también me odias?-Pregunto Gorgon, de repente.

Mashu Kyrielight se sorprendió ante la pregunta.

Cu y Medusa habían ido cada uno a hacer su parte del plan, así que solo ellas dos estaban en el punto de rayshift, esperando la llegada de Gudao.

Mashu no había logrado entablar una conversación con ella, y al final Gorgon, fue la que hablo primero.

-¿Por qué….dices eso?-fue lo único que Mashu pudo contestar.

-Cuando te pusiste entre ese tipo y yo, él estaba sorprendido, recuerdo esa estúpida expresión en su rostro, él no lograba entender que hacías ayudándome a mí y no a él.-Recordó Gorgon, con un ligero tono de diversión en su voz.

-Ehhh…no estaba protegiéndote solo a ti, Gorgon-san, también intentaba proteger a senpai…

-No me estas contestando.-Replico Gorgon.- ¿Me odias, como lo hace tu Master?

-Yo…-Mashu no pudo contestar, y agacho la cabeza.

Gorgon sintió su indecisión, era como si dos ideas contrarias lucharan en la mente de la joven Servant. Si quería continuar la conversación, debía adoptar otra postura.

\- Tú también estabas ahí, ¿verdad? Cuando mi otro yo se enfrentó a tu Master.

-Si…-Mashu finalmente contesto-Estaba aquí, en Babilonia, junto a senpai, cuando la séptima singularidad ocurrió.

-Entonces, lo sabes. ¿No? Que fue lo que mi otro yo le hizo a tu Master.

-Tu….la Gorgon de Babilonia, formaba parte de la alianza de las 3 diosas, Ereshkigal, Quetzalcoalt y Tiamat, su objetivo era destruir a los humanos, que habían dejado de venerarlas como diosas. Nuestra misión era proteger lo poco que quedaba de la humanidad, y encontrar el Grial que el rey de la magia había usado para crear la singularidad.

-Tiamat…repitió Gorgon, pensativa. Ese nombre le era familiar.

-Si, Beast II, Tiamat. La Gorgon de Babilonia estaba usando el Grial para canalizar su poder, y convertirse en la reina de los monstruos. Estaba usando ese poder para desatar la guerra entre monstruos y humanos, una guerra que los estaba destruyendo.

-Aun cuando las otras diosas al final terminaron uniéndose a la humanidad, no logramos convencer a Gorgon, su único objetivo era cumplir una venganza ciega contra la humanidad, destruyéndolos a todos, destruyendo todo.-Siguió Mashu, sus palabras se sentían apagadas.

-Perdimos a muchos de nuestros amigos en la guerra contra Gorgon, a pesar de que no eran los mismos que estaban a salvo en Chaldea, habíamos llegado a conocerlos, y los apreciábamos como si lo fueran. Las personas de Uruk también sufrieron, la humanidad casi se extinguió en un solo día.

-Ya veo. Aunque no haya sido yo, debes odiar ver el mismo rostro de la asesina de tus compañeros.-concluyó Gorgon.

-Yo…no te odio, Gorgon-san.

-¿Aunque haya matado a tus amigos en Babilonia?

-No…ella y tú, son diferente, tan diferentes como Medusa y tú. No puedo juzgarte por algo que no has hecho, Gorgon-san.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes? ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de que no soy el mismo monstruo sin piedad que encontraste antes?

-Yo solo… puedo sentirlo, yo creo que hay algo de bondad en tu corazón, Gorgon-san. Hay una razón por la que senpai pudo invocarte y creo que es la misma por la que estás aquí, tratando de hacer las paces con él.

-….

-Quiero poder confiar en ti Gorgon-san, por eso detuve a Senpai, por eso es que te estoy ayudando, quiero que olvidemos todo esto y volvamos a Chaldea como aliados…..como amigos.-dijo Mashu, con una sonrisa pacifica en su rostro.

Al verla, Gorgon río e hizo lo mismo, aunque su sonrisa no era para nada pacífica.

-….Eres una buena persona, Mashu.-reconoció Gorgon.

-¡Ah!...Perdona, creo que dije algunas cosas vergonzosas.-respondió Mashu, sonrojada.

-Es una pena, la verdad.-dijo Gorgon, de repente.

-¿..?

Pero antes de que Mashu pudiera preguntar a qué se refería, una figura violeta salió del bosque a toda velocidad, y se dirigió a ambas.

Deteniéndose frente a ellas, Medusa apareció, en su rostro había preocupación.

-¿Gudao no está aquí?-pregunto ella.

-¿Eh? Senpai aún no ha llegado…-respondió Mashu, confundida.

-¿Qué? ¿No me digas que se perdió por ahí?

Medusa le hecho una rápida mirada a Gorgon, había fuego en su ojos, claramente no era momento para bromas.

-Lancer no encontró a Gudao donde lo vimos por última vez… Ya buscamos en los alrededores, pero no hay rastro de él.

-¿¡Qué!?

-No sabemos dónde está, lo perdimos.

...

Mis pies comenzaban a cansarse, el camino era escabroso, con raíces del tamaño de troncos pequeños metiéndose en mi camino a cada paso.

Ya debería haber caminado por lo menos dos kilómetros, el punto de acceso debería estar cerca. El bosque era enorme, pero ya lo había cruzado más de una vez, no solo durante la singularidad, si no también, al venir aquí con Gorgon.

Gorgon….

¿Por qué no me había matado? Esa pregunta aún continuaba en mi cabeza. Éramos enemigos, si Medusa y Mashu no me hubieran parado, la habría asesinado, sin dudarlo.

Pero ella…tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo, pero me perdonó la vida, más de una vez.

Tal vez…tan solo tal vez…sea como Mashu dice…quizás ella no sea el mismo monstruo que yo conocí.

...

Estoy pensando demasiado en esto. Debería enfocarme en el camino, esta tierra esta plagada de monstruos después de todo, nunca se sabe cuándo alguno puede atacar.

Aunque, por alguna razón, no me había encontrado con ninguno directamente durante este rayshift. Es algo tengo suerte, por lo menos.

Mientras pensaba esto, continuaba mi camino, el horizonte hacia donde me dirigía había sido tapado por una cantidad enorme de árboles. Todo era verde a mí alrededor. Las plantas florecían, mirara donde mirara, solo había flores, frutos, hojas y ramas.

Y a pesar de todo está flora, no logra escuchar nada más que el sonido de mis pasos, ni siquiera el viento llegaba a penetrar la frondosa capa de árboles. Incluso los insectos que normalmente cantaban en la lejanía, se habían callado.

Era una sensación rara.

Pensándolo bien, no había encontrado ningún animal desde que entre a la jungla, ni siquiera mosquitos, que eran abundantes por aquí.

Comenzaba a sentirme inquieto.

Moviéndome lo mejor que pude, comencé a acelerar el paso, esquivando árboles que parecían formar una barrera frente a mí, intentando evitar que saliera.

Moviéndome por ahí, moviendo por allá, empecé a correr sin darme cuenta.

¿De qué corría? No hay razón por hacerlo.

Quizás solo quería salir de ahí, lo más rápido posible.

Si, tenía que salir.

Salir rápido.

Corrí, y corrí, lo más rápido que pude, pero las plantas me detenían. La clorofila de las hojas se me metía en los ojos, las raíces en el suelo dificultaban mi avance, los restos de plantas muertas detenían mis pies, las lianas se enredaban en mis brazos, como agarrándome, deteniéndome, restringiéndome, ellos no querían que me fuera.

El bosque me llamaba, quería que me quedara ahí, por siempre, siempre, siempre, siempre, siempre, siempre, siempre, siempre, siempre, siempre, siempre, siempre, siempre.

...

...

..

.

Cuando me di cuenta, mi respiración se había acelerado, y mi visión comenzaba a ser borrosa. Ya no lograba distinguí hacia donde me dirigía. Me sentía raro, perdido…

Esto no debería estar pasando, ya había cruzado este bosque varias veces, ¿por qué ahora me sentía así? Tengo que calmarme, estoy completamente indefenso si…

¿Indefenso? ¿De qué? ¿A que le temo?

No…quizás….solo estoy cansado.

Si….tan solo, debo ir a dormir.

Si duermo…todo podrá terminarse de una vez…

Solo tengo que….

- _ **Débil**_ _._

Una voz, en el infinito silencio, llego a mis oídos. Detrás de mí, como un susurro, como un secreto que me era contado al oído, apareció de la nada.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, mi cerebro volvió a activarse, toda esa sensación de cansancio desapareció en un instante, tal como había llegado.

- _ **Eres débil, Gudao**_.-Volvió a decir, me estaba provocando.

-¿¡Q-quien!? –Grite, encontrando nuevamente energía en mi cuerpo- ¿¡Quién está ahí!?

- _ **Dejar que el bosque te consuma…. ¿Así es como ibas a vengarte, Gudao?**_

-¡¿?!

La voz venia de ninguna parte, era un eco. Sin importar a donde viera, no lograba encontrar a su dueño.

-Tu… ¿¡Donde estás?! ¡Muéstrate!-continúe gritando, sin conseguir una respuesta.

 _ **-Sígueme, Gudao…Encuéntrame…**_ -continuo la voz, ignorando mis preguntas.

Mis ojos buscaban desesperadamente la fuente de la voz, pero lo único que encontraban era el verde de las plantas, el boscoso laberinto donde me encontraba.

-¡Fuera de mi camino!-Junte toda la fuerza que pude y destrocé los vivos obstáculos en mi camino, y corrí, corrí como si mi vida dependiera de ello, persiguiendo esa voz.

- _ **Encuéntrame….**_

Los ecos me guiaron, hasta que finalmente encontré lo que creí, era una salida del bosque. Me precipite a ella, sin pensar que podría haber, cualquier cosa era mejor que ser tragado por el.

Caí al suelo, saliendo del bosque, nunca había estado tan feliz de caer tan fuerte sobre mi rostro.

En el piso, me relaje por unos segundos, y aproveche esos momentos para respirar profundamente. Una vez mi corazón se calmó, comencé a levantarme y logre observar finalmente el lugar donde había llegado.

Una enorme montaña se erguía ante mí, la tierra que la cubría tenía un extraño color rojo sangre, las piedras que la formaban parecían demasiado filosas como para poder siquiera intentar escalarla, y un gran hueco al pie de la montaña parecía ser la entrada a aquel infernal territorio.

-Este lugar…no… ¡no puede ser!-Exclame, atónito.

¿Cómo había llegado hasta aquí? ¿Tanto me había desviado de mi destino?

Estoy seguro de que corrí sin pensar a donde me dirigía…. ¿Cuantas posibilidades hay de terminar justo aquí?

Andrómeda, el templo de sangre, una vez más aparecía ante mí, casi igual a como lo recordaba…como si su dueña aun estuviera preparándose para acabar con la humanidad.

-Tu templo sigue en pie, Gorgon.-dije, para mí mismo-Aun después de tu muerte, tu influencia en la Mesopotamia es innegable.

Observe el templo rojo durante unos segundos, cuando me di cuenta de algo: No debería estar aquí.

No hay razón para que este, Gorgon ya fue derrotada, solo tristes recuerdos me esperan a dentro, debería irme, y rápido.

Pero mientras me daba vuelta, volvió a ocurrir:

- _ **Ven.**_

-¡...!

Volví a escuchar aquella voz, pero ahora podía identificar fácilmente la fuente.

Me gire rápidamente hacia el templo, y aunque no vi a nadie, estaba seguro: la voz venia de él. Alguien o algo me estaban llamando desde el viejo templo de Gorgon.

-¿¡Quién eres!? ¿¡Qué quieres de mí!? –Volvi a preguntar, con la esperanza de obtener una respuesta.

Pero nadie contesto.

Mierda…Esto no puede ser casualidad.

-Esto es una trampa…no hay forma de saber que me espera ahí adentro.

Y aun sabiendo eso, mis pies simplemente me llevaron hasta ahí.

No era simple curiosidad o estúpida valentía lo que me llevaba al templo, era algo diferente, tenía que entrar, era casi como una necesidad.

¿Qué era esa voz? ¿Por qué me había traído hasta aquí? Debe haber una respuesta, tan solo debo entrar ahí.

Así, mis piernas me guiaron, paso a paso, me acerque al templo, hasta que puede casi tocar las filosas rocas que adornaban la entrada, solo debía estirar el brazo y…

Pero no pude.

Mi brazo, a centímetros de tocar el portal, fue empujado hacia atrás, junto a todo mi cuerpo, por una fuerza monstruosa.

Fui disparado hacia atrás varios metros, hasta que por fin la fricción del suelo sobre mi espalda detuvo el impulso. Sentí como piedras se incrustaban en ella mientras intentaba levantarme, era muy doloroso.

-¡Ahh!

Sin siquiera poder recuperarme, sentí como una mano escamosa y con garras me agarraba del cuello, y me levantaba en el aire.

-Tú… ¿¡Qué estás haciendo aquí!?-grité, reconociendo enseguida a la persona que me estaba agarrado.

Gorgon estaba ahí, sonriendo, sus ojos eran los de niño que esta por quemar una hormiga con una lupa.

-Hahahaha, solo pasaba por aquí, vi este pedazo de basura y sentí el deber de levantarlo. –Dijó ella, con la hostilidad de siempre en su voz -¿Cómo estas, Master? ¿Me extrañaste?

-Preferiría morir a extrañarte, monstruo.-le conteste, desafiándola, aun cuando ella estaba apretándome el cuello.

-Sabes, puedo cumplir ese deseo.-respondió, acercándose a mí, mientras sus ojos brillaban.

-¡Inténtalo!-dije, mientras mis hechizos de comando hacían lo mismo.

Gorgon de repente estallo en carcajadas.

-Hahahaha, parece que todavía sigues siendo tú mismo.

Al decir eso, me soltó. Cayendo al piso, pude hacer llegar aire a mis pulmones una vez más.

–Estaba segura de que ya habías perdido tus últimos vestigios de razón, Master.

De nuevo…ella sigue perdonándome la vida… ¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres?

-Toma más que…-tuve que parar para respirar–que unas horas en la jungla para acabar con mi cordura, Gorgon.

-¿Estás seguro? Gritar en medio de la nada no parece la acción más cuerda, humano.-se burló Gorgon.

-Tu… ¿Hace cuánto estas ahí?

-Ya te lo dije, estaba pasando cerca de aquí, de hecho, ese grito tuyo fue lo que me trajo aquí- Aseguro Gorgon- Creí que alguien te estaba atacando, así que me apure para presenciar cómo te destrozaban, que mal que solo eras tú perdiendo la cabeza.

-Ahhh…no esperaba menos de ti.-dije, mientras me levantaba del suelo- Me encantaría ponerte en tu lugar, pero ahora tengo asuntos más importantes que…

Antes de que siquiera ponerme de pie, un golpe rápido de la cola de Gorgon volvió a tirarme al piso.

-¿Es que eres idiota?-pregunto Gorgon, seriamente, mientras caminaba hacia donde me había tirado. -¿No entiendes la situación en la que estás? ¿Es tan divertido tener a todos tus perros buscándote desesperadamente?

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunte, confundido.

¿Perros? ¿Está hablando de mis Servant?

-¿Mis Servants me están...buscando?

-Ni siquiera te has puesto a pensar en ellos. Eres realmente un tonto, humano.-suspiro Gorgon, cansada.- ¿Qué piensas que pasaría cuando desapareciste de repente?

-¿Yo…desaparecí?

….Mierda, es verdad, se suponía que debía encontrarme con Cu y los demás en el punto de acceso, pero en su lugar termine aquí.

-Gorgon… ¿hace cuánto que debería haberme encontrado con ustedes?

-¿Hace cuánto? Ni idea, ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas horas llevan buscándote, toda Chaldea se puso en estado de alerta por que desapareciste. Todos tus perros ahora mismo se están movilizando por toda Babilonia, tratando de seguirte la pista.

Maldición. ¿Cómo había pasado eso? No recuerdo haber estado tanto tiempo en el bosque… ¿Algo me había confundido para alejarme de mis Servants, y hacerme llegar a aquí? ¿Acaso caí en una trampa? Tengo que pensar…

- _ **Matala.**_

Mis pensamientos se detuvieron, todos los pelos de mi cuerpo se erizaron. Volví a escuchar aquel susurro, tan cercano…era como si alguien estuviera justo detrás de mí, apoyado en mi espalda, hablándome.

Me gire hacia a atrás, solo el templo estaba ahí, nada había cambiado. Pero la voz salía de ahí, estaba seguro.

-Hmm, creí que te pondrías a refunfuñar ¿Qué pasa, te comió la lengua el gato?-dijo Gorgon, aun burlándose.

Rápidamente mire a Gorgon, en busca de una reacción ante aquella voz, pero no pareció afectarle o sorprenderla en lo absoluto…tal vez…

-Tu…. ¿No puedes oírla?

-¿Oír qué? -preguntó ella, no dándole demasiado importancia a mi pregunta, en cambio, sus ojos estaban clavados en el templo de sangre.

-…Nada, olvídalo.-dije, y también dirigí la mirada hacia allí.

Ella no podía oírla….Lo que sea que estuviera ahí solo se dirigía a mí.

"¿Qué era lo que quería? ¿Era un aliado o un enemigo? ¿Cómo sabia sobre mi venganza?". Eran las preguntas que no dejaban de flotar en mi cabeza, pero lo más importante era: "¿Acaso nos conocíamos?"

-Hey-me llamó Gorgon de repente, devolviéndome a la realidad-¿Qué es ese lugar?-dijo, señalando el templo.

-¿No lo sabes? - La mire, con desconfianza.

-¿Debería?

Su pregunta sonaba sincera, así que le conteste.

-…El templo de la sangre: Andrómeda, era tu base cuando intentabas erradicar a la humanidad.

Gorgon frunció el ceño, mientras se tocaba la cabeza.

-Si…ya conozco esta montaña…ya he estado aquí…-afirmo Gorgon, pensativa.

-Hmm, ¿Eso es nostalgia, Gorgon?

-Ha, quizás, nunca estuve realmente aquí, pero siento como si estuviera volviendo…a casa.-dijo Gorgon, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

Extrañamente, no era sonrisa de crueldad o sadismo, más bien parecía una sonrisa normal, de felicidad, como la que haría cualquier chica al volver al su hogar después de mucho tiempo.

-Incluso tu puedes hacer este tipo de gestos….-dije, por lo bajo.

- _ **Matala, es lo que quieres, ¿Verdad?**_

-¡¿?!

Esa cosa…sigue ahí.

Esto se estaba volviendo peligroso, tenemos que irnos de aquí, ya….

-Nos vamos, Gorgon.-le ordene, tomando una decisión. Era demasiado arriesgado que nos quedáramos aquí, sin saber quién o qué era el que nos observaba desde el templo.

Mientras me disponía a irme, me di cuenta de que Gorgon no me había escuchado, y en su lugar, seguía mirando el templo.

-¿Estas sorda? Dije que nos vamos.

Aun cuando se lo repetí, ella no pareció escucharme.

-Maldición, vas a obligarme a usar esto-dije, levantando la mano con los hechizos de comando.

- _ **Matala.**_

-¡Silencio!-grite, aun cuando solo yo podía escuchar esa voz- ¡Gorgon! ¿¡Qué te pasa?! –dije, mientras intentaba poner una mano en su hombro.

Justo antes de que pudiera tocarla, unos mechones de su cabello se levantaron violentamente, convirtiéndose en una serpiente, que se enrollo en mi brazo, me levanto en el aire y volvió a arrogarme al piso.

Volví a sentir el suelo en mi espalda, me sorprendía no se hubiese roto aun….

-Estas mal interpretando la situación, humano.-dijo, mientras ponía uno de sus pies sobre mi pecho. -No soy como tus perros, no pienso seguir tus órdenes ciegamente.

Gorgon hablaba en serio, podía verlo en su mirada no íbamos a entendernos si ninguno de los dos cedía primero.

-¡Tu…!.-comencé a decir… pero me detuve. No puedo perder los estribos ahora, no mientras esa cosa me siga hablando al oido. Puedo pelear con Gorgon en otro momento, por ahora, tengo que sacarnos de aquí.

Respire hondo, y e intente calmarme.

-…Hay algo ahí.-le confesé.

-¿Qué?

-Hay algo metido en tu templo, Gorgon. Sea lo que sea, me atrajo hasta aquí contra mi voluntad, y ahora nos está observando.

-…

-No sé lo que es, pero nos estamos arriesgando quedándonos aquí. Así que por favor, ¿puedes quitarte de encima para que podamos irnos de una buena vez?

Gorgon me miro durante unos segundos, parecía estar ponderando si lo que decía era verdad.

-Ya veo…ahora entiendo.-dijo, y me quito el pie de encima.

-Bien, ahora pode…-no pude seguir hablando, porque fui alzado de repente.

-Parece que me equivocaba, finalmente te volviste loco del todo.-Concluyó Gorgon, mientras me levantaba en sus brazos.-Mejor te llevo con tus perros, ellos deberían tener una cura para tu cabeza.

-Gorgon, espera un según…-de nuevo fui levantado en el aire, Gorgon me puso sobre su hombro como si fuera una maleta y empezó a caminar a hacia el bosque.

-¿Qué estás..? ¡Puedo caminar solo!

-No lo creo.

-¡Gorgon!

-Deja de quejarte, y no intentes liberarte, puedo romperte la espalda sin mucho esfuerzo.

Por más esfuerzo que hice, el brazo de Gorgon simplemente era demasiado fuerte, no había forma de liberarme.

Al final me canse y deje que me llevara, por lo menos nos estábamos alejando de ahí, y de la cosa en el templo.

El templo… ¿Acaso era una trampa? ¿Puede ser que Solomon todavía tenga agentes en Babilonia?

O... ¿Es como Gorgon dice, y simplemente me estoy volviendo loco?

Eché un último vistazo a la rojiza estructura, antes de que desapareciera por completo entre los árboles.

...

-Gorgon

-No voy a soltarte.

-No es eso.

Llevábamos una hora caminando en el bosque, cuando de repente, recordé un detalle importante.

-¿Qué es entonces?

-Cuándo dijiste toda Chaldea…. ¿te referías a TODA Chaldea?

-¿Dijiste que habías invocado sesenta y seis Servants? Debe haber por lo menos cincuenta por ahí.

Mierda…Eso significa que ya no puedo seguir ocultando la existencia de Gorgon, la mayoría de mis Servants deben haberla visto.

Ya no me quedan opciones, tengo que hacer algo con Gorgon de una buena vez..

-Hmm ¿Estas quizás preocupado por que los otros Servants me hayan visto, Master?

-….Tch.

¿Acaso soy tan predecible? ¿O es que mis Servants tiene la capacidad de leerme la mente?

Gorgon sonrió.

-No te preocupes, nadie me vio. Cuando…Medusa nos avisó que desapareciste, nos separamos para buscarte, y Mashu fue a pedir ayuda a Chaldea, para cuando tus perros llegaron, yo ya estaba lejos.

-¿Nos? ¿Tú también me buscabas?

-….

Ahora Gorgon era la que no contestaba.

-¿Gorgon?

-Que importa, todos lo hacían, si me hubiera quedado ahí sin hacer nada, me habrían echado la bronca.

-…tiene sentido.

No podía ser de otra forma, no es como si ella se preocupara por mí…. Y tampoco quiero que lo haga.

"Úsala, como una herramienta, no hay razón por la cual tenerle cariño o aprecio."- Recordé las palabras de Medusa.

Yo… ¿Estoy dispuesto a hacer eso? O mejor dicho, ¿Puedo hacerlo? ¿Puedo ignorar el odio que siento por ella y simplemente usarla como un arma contra Solomon?

Gorgon es fuerte, tenerla de nuestro lado incrementaría nuestra fuerza exponencialmente…Pero ¿Acaso puedo confiar en ella? ¿Cómo puedo estar seguro de que no nos traicionara? Servant o no, ella sigue siendo un monstruo….

Mientras pensaba eso, la visión del camino lentamente desapareciendo tras los pasos de Gorgon de repente se detuvo.

-Hmm, ya nos alejamos lo suficiente.-dijo ella, y libero su agarre.

Caí y mis pies volvieron a tocar el suelo, sin embargo, estaba confundido.

Gorgon enseguida habló.

-Ahora, Master, ¿Que es "eso" de lo que hablas?

-¿Eh? Gorgon… ¿Tú me…creíste?-le pregunte, atónito.

-Fufufu…No te hagas ideas equivocadas, sé que estás loco, ningún humano sano debería ser capaz de invocarme.-Aclaró.-Pero se reconocer cuando hablas en serio, Master. Después de todo, haces esa tonta expresión, la misma que tenías cuando intentaste matarme.

-…

-Ahora, habla. ¿Qué es ese "algo" en mi templo? ¿Un enemigo?

-…No lo sé, podría ser cualquier cosa.

-¿No sabes qué es? ¿No lo has visto?

-No, pero estoy seguro de que esta ahí por que….

Me detuve, no quería hablar sobre la voz en mi cabeza….más que nada porque no quería darle una excusa para seguir llamándome demente.

-Simplemente lo sé.

Gorgon me miro con desconfianza.

-Llámalo una corazonada. Estoy seguro de que algo nos observaba desde el templo.

Y ese algo tiene alguna forma de influenciar en mis acciones. Aun no entiendo cómo fue que termine caminando directamente hacia el templo.

-Lo que dices no tiene sentido, Master.

-Sabía que no me creerías…

De hecho, yo tampoco lo creería si lo escuchar de otra persona.

-Entonces… ¿Cómo acabamos con eso?

-¿..?

-Fuiste a ese templo por una razón ¿Verdad? Para acabar con ese "algo". Y debe ser importante, ya que te olvidaste completamente de tus Servants y fuiste hacia allí solo.-Concluyo Gorgon.

-…

-¿Cuál es el plan? ¿Vamos a invadir el templo y destruir todo lo que se meta en nuestro camino? Ese sería un plan muy acorde a ti, Master.

-…

Gorgon…¿está intentando ayudarme? ¿Qué demonios?

-¿Acaso pasó algo?-pregunté, en voz baja.

-¿Qué?

-….Nada-Me corregí.-de cualquier forma, mejor volvamos por ahora, no sé qué nos esperar en ese templo, pero deberíamos volver más prepara-

Mientras decía eso, sentí como algo frio tocaba mi cabeza.

-¿Hm? Parece que está comenzando a llover.-Comentó Gorgon.

Miré hacia arriba, era verdad, nubes negras comenzaban a formarse sobre nuestras cabezas, ocultando el cielo de Babilonia.

-Mmm…mejor busquemos refugio por el momento, luego continuaremos nuestro camino.-dije, mientras comenzaba a dirigirme de nuevo hacia el bosque.

-¿Qué?¿ Le tienes miedo a un poco de agua?

-No soy un monstruo inmortal como tú, Gorgon. Si tomo frio, terminare enfermándome.

Y eso es una molestia, sobre todo si tienes que salvar el maldito mundo al día siguiente.

Rápidamente busque un árbol con suficientes hojas para parar las gotas de lluvia. Cuando lo encontré, pude ver como Gorgon también venía a refugiarse en él.

-¿Quién le tiene miedo al agua ahora?

-Cierra el pico. No es por mí, no quiero que ellas se mojen.-dijo, mientras las serpientes de su cabello hacia lo posible para evitar el agua cayendo.

-¿No puedes simplemente hacerlas desaparecer y ya?

-Lo hace sonar fácil.-dijo, mientras tocaba una de ellas.-Tienen su propia voluntad, puedo darles ordenes simples, pero ellas tienen la última palabra. Si desean salir, no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo.

-Ya veo…debe ser duro.

-¿Ah?

-¿Qué pasa?

-Eso quiero saber, ¿que acabas de decir?-pregunto ella, seriamente.

-Nada…solo pensaba que debe ser duro tener serpientes saliendo de tu cabeza sin poder controlarlas.

-…

Gorgon me miro con una expresión de extrañez.

-¿Qué? ¿Tengo monos en la cara?

-Hahahaha, no seas idiota, solo me sorprende que seas capaz de preocuparte por alguien que no seas tú mismo, humano.

-… ¿Por quién me tomas, Gorgon? No sabes nada sobre mí.

-Qué ironía que digas eso, Master, cuando tú tampoco lo haces

-Ha, te conozco más de lo que me gustaría.

Conozco tu ira, conozco tu desprecio por la humanidad, conozco tu falta de piedad, te conozco demasiado bien, Gorgon.

Ella respiro hondo, como cansada.

-Crees conocerme, pero solo conociste a la Gorgon de Babilonia, no sabes nada sobre mí, humano.

-¿Ah?… ¿Estás diciendo que tú y ella son...?-quise decir, pero me detuve, porque volví a escucharla.

 **-** _ **Esta mintiendo.**_

Sentí como una gota de agua caía sobre mi cabeza, mientras volvía a escucharla…La voz ¡Sigue ahí!

 **-** _ **Pero ya te has dado cuenta, ¿verdad?**_

¿Por qué?….nos alejamos del templo… ¿¡cómo es que..?!

 _ **Ella te está ocultando algo.**_

¿Q-Que…?

- _ **La conoces, Gudao, ese monstruo no tiene piedad. Entonces**_ _**¿Por qué no te ha matado todavía?**_

Eso…eso…

 _ **Solo estas vivo por que le sirves. Ella te esta usado.**_

¡...!

 _ **-Ella te odia, y cuando dejes de serle útil, te matara.**_

No… ¡no!

- _ **¿**_ **Vas a dejar que ese monstruo juego contigo o vas a conseguir tu venganza?**

-...

 _ **-Matala, eso es lo que deseas, ¿Verdad? Esta es tu venganza.**_

-...

Sentí como varias gotas comenzaban a caer sobre mi cabeza.

-Gorgon.-La llame, una vez más.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Me odias?

-… ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?-Pregunto ella, extrañada.

-Solo contéstala.

-Ha, idiota, por supuesto que te odio, nosotros som-

-Entonces ¿por qué estás haciendo esto? ¿Por qué estas ayudándome?

-Ya te he dicho, si no lo hacia tu perros..

-No te creo.-La interrumpí.

Se produjo un silencio que duró varios segundos.

Gorgon debe haber comprendido mis intenciones, porque abandonó lentamente la cobertura de árbol, alejándose de mí.

-Gorgon. Si me odias, ¿Por qué no me has matado aun?

-….Estas empujando tu suerte demasiado, humano. Estoy comenzando a perder la paciencia…

-Eso es lo que yo debería decir. Estoy harto de que me tomes por imbécil, voy a descubrir que es lo que tramas, monstruo.

Nos miramos fijo, y durante una décima de segundo, los dos entendimos que debíamos hacer.

-¡Gorgon, deten..!-Intente gritar, pero de repente sentí como mi mandíbula era poderosamente agarrada por el monstruo.

Mientras me empujaba contra el árbol que me había servido para detener la lluvia, Gorgon gritó.

-¿¡Acaso crees que caeré en el mismo truco dos veces, humano?!

Apenas termino de decir eso, me esfume en el aire.

-¿Ah?

En ese mismo instante una poderosa fuerza nuevamente alcanzo a Gorgon, a través de los hechizos de comando, y la forzó a inclinarse al piso.

-Sí, lo creo.-dije, mientras volvía al lugar después de usar cambio de orden.

Una vez más, observe a Gorgon en el piso, luchando inútilmente para levantarse.

Me agache a su nivel, teniendo cuidado de no entrar en la línea de visión de sus ojos.

-Lo preguntare una vez más: ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?

-Idiota…este no es el momento para…

-Sufre, Avenger.-Una de las marcas rojas del mi brazo comenzó a brillar, hasta desaparecer.

-¡AHHHHHH!-gritó ella, era la primera vez que veía su expresión torcerse en una de dolor.

-¿Debo recordártelo? Tengo más de 60 hechizos de comando, listo para ser usados.

-Ha…Vete a la mierda.-dijo Gorgon, desafiándome.-hijo de la… ¡AHHHHH!

-Podemos estar aquí todo el día, hasta que me digas lo que quiero saber…. ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? ¿Por qué finges que estas de mi parte? ¿¡Cuál es tu verdadero objetivo!?

Gorgon, aun en el estado en el que estaba, sonrió malignamente.

-Ha…..Lo sabía, esta es tu verdadera naturaleza.

-¿..?

-¿Quieres saber la verdad? Simplemente quería entender por qué tus perros te seguían con tanta devoción….por qué mi viejo yo parece tenerte tanto aprecio….y ahora lo sé….los estas engañando a todos.

-¿¡Que?!

-No hay nada bueno en ti humano, solo eres un saco de mierda aparentando ser un santo. No te importa salvar a tu preciada humanidad, no te importan lo que piensen tus servants, a los que falsamente llamas amigos. Lo único que quieres es saciar tu venganza y egoísmo. Eres como yo pensaba, nada más que un asesino.-dijo Gorgon, a pesar de estar de rodillas, su tono era triunfante, como si hubiera demostrado que siempre tuvo razón.

Gota tras gota comenzaron a caer, ya podía sentir como mi uniforme comenzaba a mojarse. De la misma forma, la tierra donde estaba Gorgon se empezaba a transformarse en barro.

-Tu… ¡No sabes nada sobre mí! ¿¡Crees que yo elegí ser asi!? ¡Yo no quería nada de esto! Yo era una persona común, ni siquiera un mago decente. Y aun así, fui forzado a aceptar este rol de salvar a la humanidad. ¡Fui forzado a entrar a cada singularidad, sabiendo que todos en ella estaban destinados a morir!

Una singularidad es un espacio de tiempo separado de la historia humana, hechos que nunca deberían haber ocurrido, y solo eran posibles por la intervención del rey de la magia. Acabar con ellas no solo significaba detener los planes de Solomon, si no también, que todos los sus habitantes, humanos o Servants, desaparecerían al final.

-Y aun sabiendo que desaparecerían, no podía evitar sentir aprecio por esos Servants, que me ayudaron y me protegieron de monstruos como tú. ¿¡Acaso puedes comprender el dolor que es perder a tus seres queridos, sin importar lo mucho que hagas!? ¿Acaso puedes pedirle a un ser humano que no sienta odio y desesperación mientras todas las cosas que ama se desmoronan?

-Haaa…estúpido, ignorante…. ¿Crees que eres el centro del mundo? ¿¡Crees que eres el único que sufre!? No eres más que un niño egoísta, que no puede ver más allá de sí mismo.

….

-Estoy harto de todo eso, estoy harto de ti. No deberías estar aquí, deberías estar muerta.

Arremangue mi uniforme, mostrando la gran cantidad de hechizos de comando que me ocupaban todo el brazo.

-Estas equivocada, ese Gudao del que hablas existió…, esa persona que no lastimaría ni a una mosca...que haría lo imposible para llevarse bien con los demás... y que su única preocupación era salvar a la humanidad...pero el ya está muerto. Tú, Tiamat, Solomon, todo ustedes…lo mataron.

Me acerque aún más a ella.

-Todo lo que soy ahora, es por tu culpa, Gorgon.

Pude escuchar un trueno en la lejanía, la lluvia comenzaba a caer torrencialmente.

-A esto estamos destinados, Master, no podemos ser aliados, somos incompatible, solo nos queda odiarnos y pelear hasta la muerte, hasta que solo uno quede.

-Asi es. Tal vez por eso te invoque, Gorgon, para poder satisfacer el deseo de matarte con mis propias manos. Eso es en lo que me convertido, y todo gracias a ti, monstruo.

Nos miramos, sus ojos rojos se clavaron en los míos, su mirada era una de desprecio absoluto, y estaba segura de que la mía era igual.

-Termina lo que empezaste cuando llegamos aquí, mátame, o yo lo haré cuando me libere de este hechizo.

-No tienes ni que decirlo.-dije, y apunte mi brazo hacia ella. Las marcas rojas en mi mano ya habían desaparecido por completo, pero aun tenía un monton en el brazo.

-Yo, Gudao, último Master de la humanidad, te ordeno Avenger….

Aquí esta, finalmente voy a cumplir mi venganza, nadie podrá interrumpirá ahora.

-Yo, te ordeno que te…

Solo tengo que hacerlo, solo tengo que decirlo. Una sola palabra terminará con su existencia.

-Avenger…

Yo voy a matar. ¡Voy a cumplir mi venganza!

-Suici…

¡Hazlo, maldita sea, hazlo!

Apreté los dientes lo más fuerte que pude, forzando mi voz a salir.

...

...

...

Pero las palabras no salieron.

Simplemente, no salieron.

Una gota de agua cayó sobre mi nariz.

En ese momento, lo hechizos de comando dejaron de hacer efecto, y Gorgon rápidamente se abalanzó sobre mí.

Caí sobre el barro, con Gorgon encima de mí.

Sus ojos rojos, llenos de furia, se clavaron en mí al mismo tiempo que sus garras.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me has matado? ¿¡Por qué todavía estoy viva!?-grito Gorgon, furiosa.

-Ah..

Era la oportunidad perfecto, solo necesitaba decirlo, y todo terminaría. Mi venganza terminaría, esta ira dentro de mí terminaría…

Pero…yo…no pude hacer.

Al final…dude.

-¿¡Que pasa, Master?! ¿¡Dónde se fue todo ese odio?!

-Era mentira.-confesé, a ella, y a mi mismo.

-¿¡Qué!?

-Todo fue una….mentira. No soy un héroe...pero tampoco soy un asesino.

-¡Tu...!-dijo Gorgon, y comenzó a apretar más mi cuello.

-Pude hacerlo….pude matarte, solo necesitaba-….solo necesitaba decirlo…Pero…dudé en el último segundo. Aun cuando te desprecio…no tuve las agallas para matarte, Gorgon.

-¡Maldito idiota! ¡Te matare! ¡Si no me matas, Master, morirás!-dijo, apretando mas mi cuello.

-Que...-comenzaba a quedarme sin aire-que así sea entonces...Como dijiste, no terminara...hasta que uno de los dos muera.

Soy un cobarde, ni siquiera puedo llevar acabo la venganza que tanto anhelo. Al final del día, sigo siendo el mismo Master débil que cruzo por primera vez las puertas de Chaldea.

La expresión de Gorgon era de desesperación, como si no supiera que hacer.

-Termínalo, Gorgon, porque yo no puedo hacerlo, ya he perdido.

La humanidad ha perdido, y todo por mí, porque simplemente, soy demasiado débil. No estaba calificado para salvarla de todas formas...este es solo el resultado natural.

Al final, fui débil.

-¡AAAAHHHHHH!-gritó Gorgon, con una fuerza que parecía venir desde lo más profundo de su corazón.

Y me soltó.

Gorgon se hecho hacia atrás y cayo en el barro junto a mi.

-…¿Por qué? –pregunte, mientras intentaba recuperar el aire.

-Yo también te mentí.-contesto ella, sus ojos habían perdido la energía que tenían hace apenas unos segundos, y su voz tenia un tono a resignación.

-¿...?

-No quiero desaparecer. Esa es la verdadera razón por la que no te he matado todavía.

-...

-No quiero volver al trono de héroes, no hay lugar para mí, un monstruo, ahí.-reconoció Gorgon, había tristeza en sus ojos.

-Quiero…ver a mis hermanas, una vez más, quiero pedirles perdón por lo que les hice…quiero seguir viviendo, Master.-Su voz comenzó a quebrarse, estaba irreconocible.

-...

-...

Y así fue como acabamos, acostados en el barro, bajo la lluvia. Dos personas que se odiaban a muerte, pero eran incapaces de matarse la una a la otra.

Nos habíamos lastimado, habíamos jurado matarnos sin piedad. Pero eso no era más que un engaño, ninguno de los dos podía hacerlo.

Nos estuvimos mintiendo a nosotros mismos, todo este tiempo.

-Al final...no somos más que un par de cobardes, Gorgon.

-No me compares contigo humano, si no fuera porque me suministras prana, ya te habría…-dijo, pero se detuvo, quizás comprendiendo que no servía desear que las cosas fueran diferentes.

-La realidad es que estamos atrapados...somos rehenes el uno del otro...Gorgon.

Nuestras existencias estaban ligadas, y eso nunca iba a cambiar mientras viviéramos.

Y así nos quedamos, por quien sabe cuánto tiempo, sin importar cuando nos mojara la lluvia, no nos movimos de ahí.

-¿Que vamos a hacer ahora?-decidí preguntarle finalmente, aunque no esperaba su respuesta.

-No me preguntes...solo estar frente a ti hace que quiera sacarte los ojos, no veo como esto pueda llegar a funcionar.

-...Quizás si nos mantenemos alejados el uno del otro, no me darían ganas de vomitar cada vez que te veo la cara.

-Idiota, Medusa tiene la misma cara que yo. ¿Acaso vomitas cuando la vez a ella?

-…Es verdad, no debería insultar tu rostro, al menos no esta tan mal.

-….

-Haha.-Un pequeña risa salió de la boca de Gorgon, muy diferente a todas las que había presenciado antes

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Acabas de llamar bonita a la mujer que estuviste torturando, realmente estas enfermo, Master.

-¿Torturando? Eso no fue nada comparado con lo que tú me hiciste, Gorgon

-¿No fue nada?-dijo ella, levantándose.- Imagina que todo tu cuerpo tiene la orden de sentir dolor, y es un dolor agudo que ocurre al mismo tiempo, y con la misma intensidad por todo tu cuerpo. Preferirías morir a sentir un dolor así, humano.

-Ese dolor que dices, no es nada comparado al dolor de perder a un ser querido. Pero tú no quieres a nadie, así que nunca lo sabrás.

-!Maldito¡...¡Sabes muy bien lo que pasó conmigo y mis hermanas!

-Sí, fuiste tú la que las mataste sin piedad.

-Master...que no pueda matarte no significa que no pueda hacerte sentir el peor dolor que has sentido en toda la vida.-dijo, acercándose lentamente a mí.

-Inténtalo, monstruo, todavía tengo mis hechizos de comando.-dije, abriéndome el uniforme y mostrando todas las marcas en mi cuerpo.

-Te sorprendería saber cuánto puede sufrir una persona sin morir.-dijo, mientras su mano se disponía a volver a agarrar mi cuello.

-Lo mismo te digo Gor- no pude terminar la frase, un estornudo me lo impido.

Ese repentino estornudo nos sorprendió a ambos, y volvimos a quedar en silencio durante unos segundos.

-..Vas a resfriarte…

-Sí.., mejor me pongo de nuevo el uniforme.-dije, mientras me abotonaba la chaqueta.

-...

-...

-Esto no nos va a llevar a ningún lado.

-No.

Volvimos a acostarnos en el barro, cansados. Y ahí nos quedamos, contemplando una vez más el cielo nublado de babilonia, una vez mas.

Tenia la sensación de que ya lo había visto centenares de vez desde que había llegado aquí.

-Alguien viene.-dijo, Gorgon, de repente.

-¿Quién?-pregunte, pero antes de que ella pudiera contestar, ese alguien ya había aparecido.

-Muhuhu, Master, sabía que ese olor era el tuyo.-dijo, la recién llegada.

Reconocía esa voz.

-¿Ta…Tamamo?

-Así es Master, Tamamo está aquí para...

Tamamo, Berserker, dejo de hablar, tal vez porque había notado a Gorgon acostada a mi lado.

-Oi…Master ¿quién es ella?-preguntó confundida, era verdad que mis Servants no habían visto aun a Gorgon.

Respire hondo, mientras giraba mi cara para ver a Gorgon.

Curiosamente, ella también lo hizo.

Nos miramos fijamente a los ojos, como habíamos hecho hasta ahora, cuando nos conocimos, cuando discutimos, y cuando fingimos intentar matarnos.

Esos ojos siempre estaban ahí.

Y creo que comenzaba a entender que era lo que me decían.

-Ella...es mi Servant.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 4

 **Notas del autor:** Bueno, tarde más de lo que quería, pero aquí tenemos finalmente un nuevo capitulo.

Tuve muchas dudas sobre como seguir la relación entre estos dos, de mas esta decir que la idea original que tenia (para cuando esto iba a ser una historia corta de un solo capitulo) quedo descartada, asi que tuve que pensar una nueva "reconciliación", y le estuve dando bastante vueltas al dialogo, hasta que quedo lo que acaban de leer. De cualquier forma, creo que quedo bien.

Por cierto, estuve también dudando sobre dividir esta capitulo en dos, ya que es el mas largo que escribir hasta a ahora, +7000 palabras, casi 8000 pero al final decidí que es mejor tenerlo todo junto, espero que no se haga muy pesado.

Y nada mas, espero que les guste y que la espera haya valido la pena, si les gustó o si quieren preguntarme algo, dejen un review, les contestare con mucho gusto.

TNG-san.

 **CAPITULO EXTRA**

"Que el mundo se vuelva en un lugar donde nadie lastime o pueda ser lastimado. _Pain Breaker_!" fueron las palabras que salieron de la joven, mientras golpeaba su bastón contra el suelo.

Una luz poderosa envolvió completamente su cuerpo, agitando su túnica violácea y su cabello azul claro atado en cola de caballo.

Enseguida pude sentir esa fuerza llegando a mí. No sabía cómo explicar lo que sentía, era como si todo mi cuerpo volviera a ser lo que debería haber sido.

Una sensación de calma y paz envolvió todo mi ser. Aquelllas sensaciones se sentían tan nuevas, casi como si hubiera pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que había sentido algo igual.

Luego de unos segundos, la luz desapareció, y la niña me dirigió una sonrisa alegre.

-Todo listo, Master. ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Estupendo, siento que rejuvenecí unos años. Gracias Medea.

-No tienes que agradecérmelo, Master. Sabes, a veces siento que no ayudo lo suficiente en los combates, por eso… ¡Me alegra haber sido útil, Master!

Al ver su sonrisa, tuve la necesidad de estirar mi mano para acariciar su cabeza.

-Ejem…Fue eso realmente necesario, Master?

Pero otra voz me detuvo antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

-Martha ¿A qué te refieres?

Santa Marta, Servant Rider, se cruzó de brazo, sus guanteletes metálicos hicieron un pequeño ruido al golpearse.

-Te estoy preguntando por le pediste a Medea que usara su Noble Fantasma. –Me miraba fijamente, por alguna razón, con una expresión de incredulidad.

-Bueno…solo estoy asegurándome de que no hay nada malo en mí, Martha, eso es todo.-mentí.

No podía decirle que intentaba borrar a esa "voz".

-¿Oh, enserio?-me pregunto, con cierto tono de sarcasmo.

-Hmm… ¿Ocurre algo, Martha? No pareces la de siempre.-La mire, extrañado.

Su voz no tenía esa distintiva calma que la caracterizaba, en estos momentos sonaba un tanto más agresiva.

Martha respiro hondo, cansada.

-Entonces, déjame ser más clara ¿Dónde te habías metido?

-¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con…?

-Por favor Master, desapareces un día entero de la nada, y cuando te encontramos lo primero qué pides es un chequeo médico.

-¿Qué estas insinuando, Rider? –le dije, seriamente.

-No estoy insinuando nada, solo menciono los hechos. De repente nos dicen que no saben dónde estás, que el último lugar donde te vieron fue hace 2 horas en un rayshift de el que no le dijiste nadie. Para colmo, cuando por fin te encontramos, traes un Servant nuevo contigo. Tan solo me pregunto ¿qué más nos estas ocultando Master?

-Eh…eh….Martha-san, ¿hay algún problema con Master? ¿Porque están peleando?-Lily nos miraba a ambos preocupada.

-Ah…-respondió Martha, al parecer dándose cuenta de que había sido muy directa- Hmmm, no estamos peleando, Medea-chan. Solo le estoy preguntando a Master algunas cosas.

El tono de Martha volvió a ser tranquilo, mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Medea Lily con una sonrisa un tanto forzada.

-Pero que hermosa escena.-Una voz de hombre nos hizo dirigir la mirada hacia la puerta de la enfermería. Ahí estaba Cu Chuluiann, apoyándose en el portal, mientras nos miraba.

-Parecen una pareja a punto de romper intentado fingir que todo está bien frente a su hija.

-Lancer…!-exclamo Martha, furiosa, pero enseguida volvió a cambiar su tono- Hmm, Lancer, ya que estas aquí, ¿Podrías ser tan gentil de explicarnos qué pasó? Tú estabas con Master según entiendo.

-Así es, yo estuve presente cuando ocurrió el "incidente".

-¿Incidente? –Inquirió Martha.

-¿Cu? ¡Espera, no lo digas!

-Lo siento master, es mi deber contar la verdad.

-¡Cu!

-Master….se perdió en el bosque.

-¿Qué? –dijimos yo y Martha, al mismo tiempo.

-Sé que te avergüenza Master, pero van a haber malentendidos si ocultas la verdad. El muy tonto se fue a entrenar con su nuevo Servant, Gorgon, pensando que conocía el lugar, pero bueno… ya ves que no.-dijo Cu, entre risas.

-¿Te perdiste? -pregunto Martha extrañada, su tono había vuelto a ser áspero. -¿Pero por qué no usaste tus hechizos de comando para que alguno de nosotros te ayude?

-Eh….bueno, yo….-tartamudee, no sabía que decir.

-¿No es obvio? el chico estaba avergonzado.-dijo, mientras ponía una mano en mi espalda- Vamos Master, no vamos a reírnos de ti por esa tontería…bueno, quizás solo un poco. –dijo mientras me daba palmaditas.

Martha suspiro hondo.

-Por favor Master, no vuelvas a hacer algo así. Yo….Estábamos preocupados por ti.-dijo ella, con un tono un poco más apagado.

Agache levemente la cabeza.

No podía culparla. Que el último master de la humanidad desaparezca de un momento a otro pondría nervioso a cualquiera.

Mas si supieran la verdadera razón por la cual esto había ocurrido en primer lugar...

-….Lo entiendo, discúlpame, Martha.

-Ah…Esta bien mientras lo entiendas, lo que importa es que estas a salvo, Master.-dijo, finalmente una sonrisa débil apareció en su cara.

-No crees que lo estas perdonándolo muy fácil, Martha?

-Lancer, el señor nos enseña a perdonar a quienes nos ofenden.-dijo ella, llevando sus manos a juntas como en un rezo y evocando su rol de santa.

Eso es una santa para ti.

-Además, Master sabe cuáles son las consecuencias si incumple sus promesas, hahahaha.- de repente el aura santa de Martha se esfumo, mientras se reía y tronaba sus nudillos.

Sentí un pequeño escalofrió recorriendo mi espalda.

-Ejem…-Aclare mi garganta-. Ahora que arreglamos el malentendido, tengo que irme, aún tengo muchas explicaciones que dar.

-Nosotras nos haremos cargo de la enfermería hasta que Roman se sienta mejor, vuelve si necesitas algo más.

-Adios, Master, nos vemos después.-agitó su mano Medea Lily.

Salude a Martha y a Lily y abandone la habitación.

…

-Durante un segundo pensé que ibas a decirles la verdad, Cu. –Le reconocí a Lancer, una vez estuvimos en el pasillo, alejados de la enfermería.- Te debo una.

-Bueno, puedes pagarme no siendo un completo idiota, Master.-dijo Cu, parecía molesto, creo que no le agradaba mucho la idea de tener que mentir.

Además-. Continúo Cu-. Hay algo que todavía no entiendo ¿Por qué te fuiste si no conocías el camino hacia donde nos encontrábamos?

-Hey, no es como si no lo conociera, pase varios días en la singularidad como para no hacerlo, es solo que….

Dije, pero me detuve al recordar lo que había pasado en el bosque, y aquella extraña voz en mi cabeza. Me pregunto ¿que había sido realmente eso?

-¿Es solo qué?

-Nada, discúlpame, debo haberme olvidado el camino después de todo.

-…

-De nuevo, gracias por todo Cu, te lo pagare luego ¿bien? Ahora quiero descansar un poco.

Cu me miro raro unos segundos, pero enseguida sonrió.

-Claro Master, ve a descansar, estoy seguro de que no te estas olvidando de nadie.

-….¿Que dices?

Cu rio.

-Te daré una pista, tiene un escudo muy grande, te llama Senpai y probablemente esta triste después de verte actuar como un loco.

-….Oh, mierda, soy un idiota. –dije, llevando mi mano fuertemente a la cara.

Cu soltó una pequeña risa, se dio vuelta y comenzó a irse.

-Debería ir a disculparte antes de que las cosas se pongan peor, Master. –termino de decir, y sin darse la vuelta agito su brazo para despedirse y desapareció en el aire.

Yo no perdí el tiempo, y comencé a correr hacia su habitación.

Tenía que disculparme con Mashu.

…

Y ahí estaba yo, frente a su puerta.

Varias veces había levando mi mano para tocar la puerta, y me había detenido al último segundo.

Quería disculparme, eso estaba claro, pero no sabía cómo.

¿Qué era lo que iba a decirle? "Perdóname, Mashu, por intentar asesinar a Gorgon, te prometo que no volveré a hacerlo"

Que estúpido sonaba eso.

Además, si bien Gorgon y yo habíamos llegado a una especie de paz momentánea…. ¿Realmente estaba arrepentido de…?

-¿Senpai?

-Espera, aún estoy… -me detuve al reconocer la voz-. ¿Mashu?

La puerta se había abierto mientras estaba perdido en mis pensamientos, y ahí estaba Mashu, mirándome confundida.

-Senpai….oí pasos y…. ¿Qué estás haciendo frente a mi puerta?

-Eh…veras…Mashu…yo…

-¿Q-Quieres pasar?

-...Si, por favor.

…

Nos sentamos uno frente al otro, en silencio.

Estuvimos unos minutos sin hablar. Evitaba mirarla directamente, no sabía cómo empezar la conversación.

Quería ser honesto con ella.

Mashu era importante para mí, tenía que decirle como me siento.

-Lo lamento, Mashu.- dije, agachando la cabeza.

-¿Senpai?

\- De verdad, lo lamento mucho. Me deje llevar por el odio en mi interior. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en vengarme, en lo bien que se sentiría acabar con Gorgon con mis propias manos.

-…

-Deje que eso me controlara, e hice cosas de las que me arrepiento, siento que hayas tenido que verme así, Mashu.

-Senpai….yo…también lo siento.

-¿Eh…? Exclame, y levante la cabeza, sorprendido.

-¿D-de que estas hablando Mashu? Tú no has hecho nada malo…

-No, Senpai. Yo te falle, te falle como Servant, y eso es inexcusable.

-¿De que estas hablando?

-Fue nuestra idea dejarte solo.-dijo Mashu, estaba triste. –Creímos que si te dábamos tiempo para pensar….podrías darte cuenta de que lo que hacías estaba mal. No pensamos que pudiera pasarte algo.

-Mashu…

Estaba atónito, lo único en lo que podía pensar al venir hacia aquí era como excusar mis acciones, cuando Mashu estaba sufriendo aún más.

-Cuando Medusa nos dijo que no te encontraba, casi se detiene mi corazón. ¿Qué iba a hacer si te pasaba algo, Senpai? ¿Cómo podría perdonármelo?

-No, Mashu, eso es mi culpa, si no hubiera ido ahí en primer lugar, nada de esto habría pasado.

-Aun así! Mi deber como servant es protegerte, Master, y no fui capaz, aún sigo siendo débil.-una pequeña lagrima bajo por su mejilla.

Apreté fuertemente los puños.

Mashu se equivocaba, yo había causado esto. Mi odio y mi venganza habían causado esto.

Al ver a Mashu llorar, sentí la necesidad de levantarme, correr hacia ella y abrazarla. Decirle que todo estaba bien, que ella siempre había sido una excelente Servant y yo un pésimo Master.

No la merecía.

Pero al momento que me levante, volví a oírlo.

 **GUDAO.**

No...

 **ESTAS PERDIENDO TU TIEMPO, GUDAO.**

No…imposible. Medea uso su Pain Break en mí, eso debería haber borrado cualquier rastro de magia….

 **VEN A MI, GUDAO, VEN AL TEMPLO DE SANGRE.**

¿¡Entonces por qué!? ¿¡Por qué esa cosa sigue en mi cabeza!?

 **VEN AL TEMPLO DE SANGRE, AHORA.**

¿Que eres…? ¿Qué demonios eres?

 **DE OTRA FORMA, LO UNICO QUE TE ESPERA ES LA MUERTE.**

Me levante violentamente de la silla.

-¿Senpai? -Mashu me miro sorprendida.

-Lo siento Mashu, tengo que irme.-dije y salí corriendo de su habitación.

Si el noble fantasma de Medea no le había afectado, entonces esto era más serio de lo que pensaba, tenía que averiguar mas sobre esa voz, y su relación con ese condenado templo.

-¡Espera! ¡Senpai!

Puede escuchar el grito de Mashu, su voz se sentía lejana.

FIN DEL EXTRA 1

* * *

Nota del autor 2: Este capitulo fue concebido cuando me di cuenta de que la transición entre el capitul no era tan buena como pensaba. Me di cuenta de que me olvide completamente de Cu y Mashu en los siguientes capitulos, asi que en en este extra aparecen un poco. Ademas aproveche para meter mas servants a la historia, no creo que Martha y Medea lily sean personajes recurrentes como Cu, Medusa y Mashu, pero quiero que sepan que estan ahi.

Y nada, no se como anunciar este capitulo "extra" que nisiquiera continua la historia. Quizas saque un capitulo de aviso para anunciarlo y que todos se enteren.

O quizas no.

TNG-san.


	6. Capitulo 5: Unavoidable Encounter

**Capítulo 5: Unavoidable Encounter**

Miré con resignación el nuevo cartel, que ahora adornaba la puerta de la antes abandonada habitación. "GORGON", con letras brillantes, podía leerse en él.

Mis cejas se torcieron mientras fruncía el ceño.

Me mantuve observándolo durante varios minutos, debatiendo conmigo mismo sobre lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Habían pasado ya dos días desde que Gorgon se había convertido oficialmente en uno de mis Servants, y desde ese entonces no habíamos vuelto a dirigirnos la palabra.

Tenía la sensación de que los dos nos estábamos evitando mutuamente, y en verdad, era lo mejor. Aunque hubiéramos llegado a un acuerdo de "no agresión", no quería volver a tener que lidiar con ella.

Sí, no quería… hasta que " _eso_ " ocurrió.

 _Y por ello, ahora estaba ahí, frente a su habitación, mirando un cartel como un idiota._

Alcé lentamente mi brazo, listo para golpear la puerta...Pero me detuve al último instante.

"Esto es estúpido".-Pensé, aun con la mano alzada.

Me aleje lentamente de la puerta.

No debería haberme desviado, ella no puede ayudarme, estaba perdiendo mi tiempo.

Volví al pasillo principal y continúe mi camino hacia la cafetería, mi destino inicial. Sin embargo, la visión que me esperaba al llegar me dejo algo sorprendido.

Estaba desierta.

Aquel enorme salón, repleto de mesas y sillas blancas, era el comedor de Chaldea. Todos nosotros, Servants o humanos, nos congregábamos aquí para recibir nuestra comida a diario.

Si bien Chaldea tenía una cantidad importante de comida enlatada, que era suministrada mensualmente a todo el personal, la mayoría de nosotros preferíamos la comida de la cafetería, algunos incluso traían sus propias raciones, para que los chefs los convirtieran en auténticos platos.

Todo esto era gracias a ellos, los chef de Chaldea, que no eran otros que el trio Emiya, Tamamo y Boudica, ellos estaban dispuestos a no ser solamente los héroes en el campo de batalla, sino también de la cocina, siempre listos para crear deliciosos platillos, hasta el punto que algunos empleados los conocían como, "Las madres de Chaldea".

Tal era el éxito de ellos, que era impensable que la cafetería este vacía a estas horas, algo debía haber ocurrido.

Mientras entraba, y ocupaba una de las mesas vacías, logre escuchar la razón de la ausencia de todos.

-¡Idiota, eso nunca puede llegar a funcionar!

-¡¿Acaso estas ciego?! ¿¡No has aprendido nada en todo este tiempo?!

Dos espíritus heroicos estaban discutiendo, y no de una manera muy tranquila.

Enseguida reconocí sus voces.

"Aquí van de nuevo…"-Pensé, mientras llevaba la palma de mi mano a la cara, cansado.

Los Servants que ahora discutían no eran otros que algunos de los más grandes inventores de la historia, Thomas Edison y Nikola Tesla.

Edison y Tesla, Tesla y Edison. Los padres de la corriente una vez más discutían acaloradamente.

No había que ser un erudito para conocer la historia de esos dos, la gran guerra de las corrientes era algo conocido en todo el mundo. Ambos hombres lucharon incansablemente para demostrar quien tenía la razón, y así pasaron a la historia como 2 de los inventores mas importantes de su tiempo, motivo por el cual habían entrado en el trono de héroes, a pesar de ser personalidades más modernas comparadas a los héroes de la antigüedad.

-¡Estas entorpeciendo nuestro camino con tus idioteces, ideas así nunca ayudaran a la humanidad!

-¡Eres tú el que se rehúsa a reconocerlo, aun sigues estando cegado por tu ego, Tesla!

Y tampoco había que ser un genio para saber que estos dos no se llevaban nada bien. Habían sido enemigos acérrimos en vida, y aún continuaban siéndolo después de muertos.

No creo ellos hayan alguna vez pensado que volverían a encontrarse, y menos de esta forma.

Tesla, Archer, tenía una apariencia similar a un ciborg, con la mayor parte de su lado derecho convertida en un metal dorado, aparentemente, para canalizar mejor la electricidad que pasaba en todo momento por su cuerpo, y que usaba como forma de ataque.

Por otra parte, Edison, Caster, había abandonado completamente su forma humana, y ahora era un león antropomórfico, vistiendo un traje similar al de un súper héroe, con alas de arco iris detrás.

...

Realmente no quería meterme en esa discusión, así que procedí a levantarme lentamente de la mesa, y…

-¡Ah, Master!-exclamó uno de ellos

Mierda.

-¡Oh! ¿Master está aquí? ¡Perfecto!, el terminará con tus estupideces, Tesla.

-¡Ha! Ya lo veremos. Master, ven aquí por favor.

"Ahhhh… ¿Por qué a mi…?" -Pensé, mientras me dirigía hacia donde estaban los dos inventores.

-Buenos días chicos…..no los había visto.-Les dije, intentando ocultar mi hastío.

-Es bueno que estés aquí para ayudarnos, Master

-¿A-ayudarlos?

-Sí, Gudao-san, haz que este tonto entre en razón, por favor. Diga lo que le diga, se niega a escucharme.

-Por qué lo que dices son estupideces. No voy a perder mi tiempo con tus locas ideas.

-¿Locas ideas? ¿Lo dice el hombre que pretendía atar un noble fantasma a la punta de otro para hacerlo más fuerte?

Imágenes del Rule Breaker de Medea atado al Gae Bolg de Cu volvieron a mi memoria, a pesar de que había intentado con todas mis fuerzas olvidar tal suceso. Gracias por hacerme acordar, Nikola.

-Reconozco que he tenido tropiezos-dijo Edison, quitándole importancia a tal ridículo acto.-Pero estábamos hablando de algo importante esta vez, no podemos arriesgarnos a que salga mal haciendo tus experimentos, Tesla.

-¿Y crees que no lo sé? La red de energía de Chaldea es vital para todos nosotros, ¡no propondría esta idea si no estuviera ciento por ciento seguro de que va a funcionar!

-Un momento… ¿qué?-finalmente intercedí en la discusión-. ¿Qué están planeando hacer con nuestra red eléctrica?

-Es sencillo, todos nuestros sistemas funcionan con energía exterior, si ese suministro es cortado, perderemos el 90% de las funciones de Chaldea, y la energía auxiliar solo alcanzaría apenas para mantenernos invocados, Master.

-Como dice el león aquí, quedaríamos desprotegidos si algo llegara a pasarle a esa fuente exterior, por eso, se me ocurrió….

-¡Ejem! –se aclaró la garganta Edison, de forma bastante obvia.

-….Se nos ocurrió-se corrigió Tesla, no demasiado podríamos construir capacitores capaces de albergar nuestro prana, y luego usar un transformador para conseguir energía eléctrica. ¿Brillante, no lo crees, Master?

-Emm…si, por supuesto.-dije, haciendo de cuenta que entendía algo de lo que me ya lo decidieron, entonces ¿ cuál es el problema..?

-El problema es el ego de este tipo, Master -se metió Edison-. Es demasiado grande, y por eso quiere que el capacitor de prana sea de ese mismo tamaño.

-Mi "ego" no tiene nada que ver con las especificaciones del prototipo, león, si hicieras otra cosa ademas de intentar buscarle errores a mi diseño, te darías cuenta de que las proporciones del capacitor deben ser amplias si queremos almacenar suficiente energía.

-¿Y Dónde vas a poner semejante aparato? ¿Vas a hacer un hueco gigante en el piso y enterrarlo?

Tesla estuvo a punto de contestar, pero enseguida llevo su mano metálica a su barbilla, creo que de verdad estaba considerando la idea.

-Santo cielo, Tesla. Vas a aumentar todo el trabajo a nuestras espaldas, cuando simplemente podríamos hacer uno pequeño y fabricarlo masivamente…

-¡NO! ¡Me niego a que una idea mía sea objeto de tu masificación! Mi diseño no tiene fallas, y tus técnicas solo lo empeorar para ahorrar unos pocos recursos.

-Eres tú el que no ve la realidad Tesla, nos estamos quedando sin tiempo, no podemos darnos el lujo de perderlo. ¡Mi método no solo es rápido, si no también eficaz!

….Esto no iba a terminar pronto, si retrocedo lentamente, tal vez no se den cuenta de que me fui…

-¡Entonces dejemos que Master decida qué es lo mejor!

Mierda.

-¡Me parece bien! ¿¡Master, que piensas!? –dijo Tesla, casi gritando.

-Elige Master. ¿¡Cuál de las dos es la mejor idea!? – repitió Edison, con el mismo tono.

-Emmm...yo...

Se supone que ustedes son los expertos, ¿¡por qué me hacen decidir a mí!?

 _Estoy harto de que me involucren en sus peleas._

Dos pares de ojos me miraban expectantes, debía darles una respuesta.

-Yo creo que la mejor idea es….

 _Debería usar los hechizos de comando para que esta tontería acabe de una vez._

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- una nueva voz me interrumpió justo a tiempo, venia de detrás de los dos inventores.

Las expresiones de ambos inventores se congelaron, mientras giraban la cabeza para ver a la recién llegada.

Baja estatura, con un pequeño gorro en su cabeza tapando algo de su cabello corto violeta, y con una gran capa negra demasiado grande para su espalda, una "niña" se encontraba frente a nosotros.

Excepto que no era ninguna niña.

-Edison…Tesla… ¿Se puede saber que están haciendo en la cafetería, en vez de estar terminando el proyecto del que tanto estuvieron hablando?-preguntó la recién llegada, podía sentirse su furia en cada palabra.

-M-madam….Solo estábamos….-Empezó Edison, tartamudeando.

-Blavasky-san….-siguió ábamos a punto de seguir, solo tuvimos un pequeño altercado…

-Es siempre lo mismo con ustedes.-Interrumpió Helena Blavasky, Caster, mientras cruzaba los brazos y les dirigía una mirada de reproche a los dos inventores.

-Estoy comenzando a pensar que sus "peleas" son solo una excusa para procrastinar.

-¡Pero Madam, no puedo!…

-¡Blavasky-San, nosotros no..!

Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, sus voces temblaban, como si estuvieran siendo regañados.

-¡Silencio! ¡No quiero escuchar sus excusas, solo están perdiendo aquí, terminen el trabajo, ya!-Ordenó Helena.

-¡S-si!-dijeron, al unisonó, mientras abandonaban el comedor.

Respire hondo cuando por fin desaparecieron de mi vista.

-Gracias por eso, es difícil tratar con ellos cuando se ponen así.-dije, mientras me acercaba a ella.

-Ah, Master… ¿Acaso te estaban molestando?-me respondió ella, al parecer no había notado mi presencia hasta ahora.

-Un poco…aunque ya estoy empezando a acostúmbrarme.-dije, con resignación.-Ellos realmente nunca cambiaran.

Al escuchar eso, Helena río.

-¿Eso piensas? Yo creo que cambiaron bastante desde que llegaron aquí Helena.

-¿Y eso? No han dejado de pelear en ningún momento desde que se reencontraron.

Helena sonrió.

-En realidad, creo que pelear es la única forma que conocen de relacionarse entre sí. –Respondió ella.

-¿Huh?

-Ambos tienen egos demasiado grandes como para reconocer que quieren trabajar juntos, así que lo hacen a regañadientes, pero creo que desde que están aquí, ellos han comenzado a respetarse el uno al otro.-Aseguro ella, en su voz podía sentir el cariño que una madre tendría al ver a sus hijos.

Al verla, yo también sonreí.

-Tal vez es por qué te tienen a ti, Helena.

-¿Yo? N-no recuerdo haber hecho nada especial por ellos.-contesto, sonrojada.

"Hehehe, ella de verdad se preocupa por ellos…"-pensé.

Esta sería una situación conmovedora, de no ser porque era una mujer en el cuerpo de una niña la que se preocupaba por dos hombre mayores, uno de los cuales ni siquiera era tenia apariencia humana y el otro era un ciborg.

...

A veces me pregunto cómo es que todavía no me volví loco

 _Quizás ya lo estoy y no me he dado cuenta aún._

-¿Estabas apunto de cenar, Master?-pregunto Helena, mientras echaba un vistazo al vacío comedor.

-Eh…no exactamente, estoy esperando a…-mientras decía eso, fui interrumpido por una nueva voz.

-¡Oi, Nii-san!¡Aquí estoy!-la alegre voz pudo escucharse detrás de mí.

Un niño se acercó a nosotros, sacudiendo su brazo exageradamente en un saludo, con su corto cabello dorado moviéndose de lado a lado en su rostro y con una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

-Nii-san…discúlpame, ese tonto mago me entretuvo mientras venia hacía…-trato de explicarse, pero entonces vio a Helena, y cambio su tono.-Ahh, buenas tardes Onee-san, no te había visto.

Helena movió ligeramente el brazo para saludarlo, pero apenas termino de hablar, el puso su brazo sobre mi hombro y acerco su cara a la mía, como tratando de hablar en secreto.

-¿Entonces era Helena, eh? De verdad estoy sorprendido, Nii-san, estaba seguro de que tu tipo eran….un poco más mayores, pero está bien, está muy bien.-dijo el, lo que te guste, te apoyare en todo Master, ningún policía te pondrá la manos encima mientras yo este...

-Gil.

-¿Si, Master?

-Puedo hacerte una pregunta.

-La que quieras.

-¿¡De que demonios estas hablando!?-prácticamente le grite.

-Ahhh, por favor, Master, no tiene que ocultarme nada, ¿porque que otra razón me llamarías si no pedirme consejos amorosos?

Sentí como una vena estaba por explotar en mi frente.

-Helena, fue bueno verte, pero estoy seguro de que tienes que ayudar a esos dos para que no se maten en entre ellos.

Ella, que había estado observando la situación con algo de confusión, entendió enseguida el porqué de mi tono.

-Ya…si, mejor me voy, no quiero que Tesla y Edison se saquen los ojos….fue un placer hablar contigo, Master, lo mismo para ti Gil.-dijo, haciendo una pequeña reverencia, mientras comenzaba a legarse de nosotros.

-¡Ah! Master, tu novia se está…

-Gil, Gil, Gil….-intente favor, solo siéntate y escúchame.-Gil, no sé de dónde has sacado que yo quiero consejos amorosos, pero esta no es la forma…

-Ah, no te preocupes Master, lo entiendo, solo quería molestarte un rato.-confeso, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su rostro.

...

Sentí como mi alma abandonaba mi cuerpo, estos Servants de verdad van a volverme loco…

 _Realmente no puedo soportarlos._

-Hahahaha, eres tan gracioso Master.-Gil se secaba las lágrimas de sus rojos ojos-. Que haría sin ti, Master…

El Servant que en estos momentos se reía de mí no era otro que el rey de los héroes, el llamado "Servant más fuerte", el rey de Uruk, Gilgamesh.

Aunque era su versión más joven, claro.

-No estarías aquí, eso es seguro.-dije, algo molesto.

-Vamos, no te pongas así, ¿querías pedirme algo, no? Considera esa pequeña broma como el pago por mis servicios.

Respire hondo.

-Está bien…pero lo que voy a pedirte es algo serio, Gil, nada de juegos.

-Entiendo, dime lo que necesitas.-La sonrisa de Gil desapareció de su rostro, y fue remplazada por una expresión de seriedad.

Antes de hablar, mire a mí alrededor. Mi idea original era encontrarnos aquí y buscar un lugar más privado para hablar, pero no creo que nadie nos escuche estando todo vacío.

-Necesito información sobre Babilonia.

-¿Ah? ¿Solo es eso? No hacía falta que nos reuniéramos en secreto si querías saber un poco de historia…

-En realidad, es más complicado que eso, Gil. Necesito saber sobre algo que no debería pertenecer a Babilonia.

Gil levanto las cejas, sus ojos rojos estaban llenos de confusión.

-Estoy hablando de Andromeda, el templo dedicado al monstruo Gorgon.

Y uno que no debería existir en esa época.

La expresión de Gil cambio de repente, parece que había comprendido que era lo que quería de él.

-Ahhh, ahora todo tiene sentido Master.-dijo, haciendo una seña con las manos.

-Entonces, ¿Puedes ayudarme?

-No.-respondió, aun sonriendo.

-Ghhh…..¿Rechazado instantáneamente?

-Si…lo siento Master, no puedo ayudarte. No es que no quiera hacer, es que no puedo. No sé nada sobre la séptima singularidad, esa era una Uruk diferente a la que yo conozco.

Eche el cuerpo hacia atrás, decepcionado.

-Está bien, Gil.-respire hondo.- Me lo temía.

La singularidades no está conectada directamente con la historia de la humanidad, estan mas cerca de ser una realidad alternativa, que el pasado, por eso pueden ocurrir hechos tan extraños, como la aparición de templos a monstruos de la antigua Grecia, o dioses de culturas americanas miles de años antes de su aparición.

-Aun así tenía que intentarlo, perdóname por hacerte perder el tiempo, Gil-kun.-le dije, mientras comenzaba a levantarme de la mesa.

-Espera un poco, Master. Ahora me siento mal. ¿Qué tal si le preguntas a mi versión mas-?

-Nope.

-….pero tal vez ellos…

-Nope

Gil hizo una mueca.

-Realmente no te caen bien eh….

-No…no tengo nada contra ellos, de verdad, es solo que es difícil hablar….o estar cerca de ellos, en general.

En mi mente aparecieron dos figuras idénticas, una de ellas tenía una armadura dorada y la otra vestía un clásico turbante árabe y sostenía un hacha y un libro dorados, ambas figuras me llamaban "mestizo", sus voces resonaban en mi cabeza.

 _No quiero tener que soportarlos, nunca mas._

-Si…es mejor que no los involucremos en esto, Gil-kun.

-Mmmmm…¿Has pensado que sería más fácil preguntar a la dueña del templo?

-No, lo siento, me niego.-Dije, cruzando los brazos, en modo de negación total.

-¿De nuevo? ¿Quieres respuestas o no?

-Claro que quiero saber sobre el templo… pero ella y yo….no debemos volver a encontrarnos, solo cosas malas ocurren cuando lo hacemos. En este punto prefiero no tener ninguna relación con ella.

Gil suspiro.

-Eres difícil de complacer Master.-Respondió Gil, mientras apoyaba su cara en la mesa, pensativo.- Entonces, si no puedes preguntarle al objeto del templo, ¿porque no lo intentas con su versión más joven? ¿Estás en buenos términos con ella, verdad?

-¿Versión más joven? Medusa…

-Ella debería saber algo. ¿No lo crees? Son casi la misma persona.

-Si, tal vez….-dije, aunque no estaba del todo convencido.

-Otra opción sería intentarlo con un familiar….

Le dirigí una mirada de incredulidad a Gil.

-¿Qué? No pierdes nada con intentarlo, además ellas también entran en la categoría de "Gorgona" después de todo.

Gil tenía algo de razón, no había pensado en esas dos porque ya habían fallecido cuando Gorgon apareció, pero si es acerca de un templo dedicado al concepto de "Gorgona"… puede que sepan algo.

La cuestión está en si desean ayudarme…y si deciden hacerlo, a qué precio…

...

Agite la cabeza, rechazando la idea. No sabía que esperar de esas dos, no quería arriesgarme.

-¿Ya te has decidido, Nii-san?-pregunto Gil, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Mmm…si, mejor probare con Medusa, es la opción más segura.

Gil sonrió, al parecer contento por haberme ayudado a llegar a una solución.

-Entonces búscala, si tienes suerte, todavía estará en su habitación.

-Eso haré.-dije mientras me Gil-kun, fuiste de mucha ayuda.

Al terminar de decir eso, y agitar mi brazo en un saludo, abandone el comedor y me dirigí hacia el cuarto de Medusa.

...

El pequeño Gil observo como su Master abandonaba la sala, con ojos curiosos, observó cuidadosamente que no volviera.

Una vez lo comprobó, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Diferente a la que había tenido hacía apenas unos momentos, cuando todavía estaba con su Master, esta expresión representaba una actitud de resignación, más que de alegría.

Llevándose la mano a la cabeza, toco su pelo, hasta que los cabellos que antes caían por sus cienes se levantaron en forma puntiaguda, tomando una forma similar a la que tendría el Archer dorado.

-Odio tener que mentirte así, Nii-san, pero al menos ese tonto mago estará contento ahora, y dejara de molestarme.

Mientras se levantaba del asiento, siguió hablando para sí mí mismo.

-Pero no es como si estuviera completamente equivocado….después de todo, hay ciertas cosas que es mejor que no sepas ahora mismo, Nii-san.-dijo, sabiendo que su Master no podría escucharlo.

Llevo sus manos detrás de su cabeza, y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del comedor.

-Esto es por tu bien, Gudao, así que espero que puedas llegar a perdonarme….Nii-san.

Su figura lentamente desapareció en los corredores de Chaldea.

...

A mi mente vino la imagen de una habitación en el primer piso, la puerta tenía un cartel dorado donde se leía "MEDUSA", el interior era no muy diferente a la casi vacía habitación que nos era dada a cada uno, con alguna que otra peculiaridad como estantes repletos de libros, una bicicleta colgada en la pared, lista para ser usada y algunos muebles que no estaban ahí en un principio.

La habitación de Medusa siempre me había parecido la más sencilla de todas las que había visitado, más incluso que la mía, que no tenía casi ningún mueble nuevo, y lo único que destacaba eran las pilas de materiales que reunía en las diferentes órdenes.

Eso pensaba mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Atravesé nuevamente los corredores del primer piso, ignorando las múltiples puertas que aparecían ante mí y siguiendo el camino que ya había memorizado.

Estaba girando una esquina, cuando una sensación extraña me invadió el cuerpo, particularmente el estomago.

No, no era una extraña, era simplemente un dolor de estomago.

-¡Arrghh!¿Por que ahora?-me pregunte a mi mismo, realmente no tenia tiempo para esto-.¿Es acaso por que no comí nada todavía? ¡Arrgh!

Continué avanzando, pero el dolor de estomago comenzaba a hacerse mas fuerte, como si aumentara a cada paso que daba.

-¡Argg!-Tuve que apoyarme en la pared, el dolor comenzaba a hacerse insoportable.

En ese momento escuche pasos.

¡...!

Rápidamente me levante, y como pude corrí en al dirección contraria a la que había venido, hasta que llegue a un cruce. Ahí, me desplome en la esquina.

Respire fuertemente por unos segundos, y una vez mis gemidos dejaron de ser tan notorios, moví ligeramente la cabeza, escudándome con la pared, para ver quien le pertenecían esos pasos.

Lo que vi fue a un hombre, rubio de cabello corto, vestía un atuendo verde con el símbolo de Chaldea, usaba gafas y tenia en sus manos lo que parecía ser una tablet, de la que no apartaba su mirada a pesar de que estuviera caminando.

Respire hondo, aliviado.

No quería que algunos de mis Servants me vieran en este estado, tardaría demasiado en explicarles que es un simple dolor de estomago,y perdería demasiado tiempo.

 _No quiero que nadie me moleste ahora._

Pero resulto ser solo parte del personal de Chaldea.

 _Un humano_

"Quizás podría ir a decirle hola, ya que estoy aquí."-pensé

Estuve apunto de levantarme y decirle "Hey", pero me detuve.

...

¿Cual era su nombre?

Oh, cielos, no recuerdo su nombre.

A ver...gafas...rubio...

Lleve la palma de mi mano a mi frente. ¿Enserio lo olvide? Que vergüenza.

Cu tiene razón, no eh estado bien estas ultimas semanas, siento que mucha tensión se ha ido acumulado...pero nunca creí que llegaría al punto en que olvidaría el nombre de alguien que probablemente me había ayudado en las anteriores ordenes.

 _Quizás_ _lo haya olvidado por que no me importa._

Debería realmente tomar una vacaciones...pero primero, debo resolver "eso"

Y rápido.

...

Frente a mi estaba la habitación que buscaba.

Respire hondo, para darme ánimos, mientras alzaba la mano para tocar.

A decir verdad no quería involucrar a Medusa en esto, ella ya me había ayudado demasiado con todo el asunto de Gorgon. No quería traerle mas problemas.

Pero no me quedaba otra opción, necesitaba respuestas sobre Andromeda, lo más rápido posible. No tenía ninguna duda: Algo raro pasaba en ese templo, alguien estaba ahí. Alguien capaz de llegar a mí y hablar dentro de mi cabeza.

Alguien capaz de alcanzarme incluso aquí, en Chaldea.

En el momento justo en el que mi mano estuvo por golpear la puerta, logre notar algo fuera de lugar.

La puerta estaba entre abierta, podía ver como la cerradura no hacia contacto con la pared.

Confundido, abrí la puerta y di un paso hacia la habitación.

-¿Medusa estas aqu-?-mis palabras se detuvieron, mientras me daba cuenta del error que acababa de cometer.

Frente a mí, pude observar a dos mujeres, ambas de corta estatura y rasgos extremadamente similares, hasta el punto en que podrían haber sido confundidas como una misma persona. Incluso sus ropas, unas largas túnicas blancas, y sus cabellos arreglados en coletas y de color violáceos, eran indiferenciables.

Una de ellas estaba recostada en la cama, mirando el techo con una clara expresión de aburrimiento, la otra tenía una revista en sus manos, y la leía al parecer sin mucho interés.

En el momento que puse un pie en la habitación, sus expresiones pasaron del aburrimiento, a una rápida sorpresa, y terminaron en una sonrisa de complacencia.

Mierda.

-Ah, Master… ¿A qué se debe tu presencia en el cuarto de nuestra hermanita?-dijo la que estaba recostada, girándose y apoyando su cabeza en su mano para verme.

-Y sin siquiera tocar….ya veo que Master debe tener mucha confianza con ella.-dijo la otra, cerrando la revista y tirándola a un lado.

Acabo de llegar y ya no me gusta a hacia dónde va esta conversación.

-Stheno…Euryale…no sabía que estaban aquí….-dije, atónito.

-Oh, ya veo, así que querías encontrarte a solas con Medusa en su cuarto,

-¿Y a estas horas del día? Quien creería que serias tan audaz, Master.

Sentí como una gota de sudor bajaba por mi frente.

-Yo…solo quería hablar con ella.-dije, mientras miraba hacia un lado.-Pero veo que no está aquí, volveré después…

Mientras decía eso, me gire lentamente hacia la….

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la puerta se cerró violentamente, mientras una de las diosas se colocaba de espaldas a la puerta, sonriendo.

-Por favor Master, si ya has venido hasta aquí, podrías quedarte un rato ¿no?

Durante los escasos segundos que observe accidentalmente sus ojos, sentí como el deseo se apoderaba de mí, mi corazón se aceleró, la garganta comenzó a arder, mis manos sudaban tratando de resistir la tentación de tocar al objeto de mis pensamientos, durante esos segundos, no existió nada más que la persona delante de mí.

Por suerte, o por desgracia, esta no era la primera vez que pasaba.

-Euryale, por favor, no hagas eso.-logre decir, mientras agachaba la cabeza a un lado, rompiendo el contacto visual.

-¿Eh? Me pregunto a qué te refieres Master.-respondió ella, fingiendo ignorancia.

Si, ella era Euryale, no podría confundir su mirada con la de nadie.

Nadie en Chaldea, ni siquiera su hermana, tenía un Noble Fantasma capaz de "encantar" con la mirada.

Su hermana, en cambio….

Sentí una sensación tibia en mi mano, unos pequeños dedos se entrelazaban con los míos.

-Stheno…

-¿No rechazarías la oferta de una diosa, verdad Master?-dijo la mayor de las hermanas, susurrándome por detrás mientras comenzaba a agarrarme el brazo.

-N-no…

Rápidamente cerré los ojos para evitar mirarla, si bien sus ojos no tenían el mismo poder que los de Euryale, no podía decirse lo mismo de su sonrisa.

-Eso pensé.-siguió Stheno.-Ven, siéntate.

Stheno uso todo su cuerpo para agarrar mi brazo y me guió hasta que nos sentamos en algo mullido, que suponía era la cama de Medusa. Esta se hundió poco cuando ambas hermanas se sentaron junto a mí, ambas agarrando cada una mis manos.

Lo que podría haberse interpretado como un contacto íntimo no era más que un intento de impedir mi escape, no había nada de cariño en sus agarres.

-Entonces, Master, que era lo que querías con nuestra hermanita.-dijo Stheno, a mi diestra.

-Nosotras podemos ayudarte si nos lo dices.-siguió Euryale, a mi zurda.

Sus voces sonaban calmadas, pero no podía evitar sentir un aura hostil en ellas. De ninguna forma iban a tomar un no como respuesta.

-Yo…

-Vamos Master, ¿es que acaso no confías en nosotras?-dijo Euryale, comenzando a apretar un poco más mi mano.

Trague saliva, no tenía otra opción.

-De acuerdo, se los diré.-dije, derrotado.-Tenia que preguntarle sobre cierto templo.

-Andromeda, el templo de sangre.

-…Si, ese mismo, ¿cómo lo…?

-Parece que no hace hecho los deberes, Master. Andromeda es el templo que rodeaba la isla sin forma, el lugar donde nosotras tres vivimos. No hay manera de que no lo conozcamos.-Dijo Euryale, como si fuera obvio.

-Entiendo…

Sabía que la isla sin forma fue el hogar de las tres hermanas gorgón cuando estaban vivas, pero desconocía completamente que el templo estuviera ahí.

-Pueden contarme algo acerca de ese templo…

-Podemos, pero no hay mucho que decir realmente.-afirmo Stheno, su voz volvía a tener un tono de aburrimiento.-Funcionaba como defensa contra los insensatos humanos que venían en nuestra búsqueda. Solo estar dentro de él los debilitaba y lo hacía presa fácil para Medusa.

-Y los derretía por dentro, eso los hacia más fácil de comer.

Voy a ignorar eso último.

-Entiendo….esto puede sonar extraño, pero… ¿el templo solo estaba dedicado a ustedes tres, verdad? ¿Puede que haya alguna forma de que otro ser pudiera ocuparlo..?

-Creo que te estas confundiendo, Master, "templo" es solo un nombre bonito. En realidad una palabra mas adecuada para el seria "fuerte", solo existía para protegernos, no como un lugar de veneración para nosotras.

-Solo nosotras podíamos vivir en él, gracias a nuestra hermanita. Y cuando ese bruto termino con su vida, Andromeda debe haber desapareció con ella.

-...

Entonces el Andromeda original no era un lugar de culto, sino más bien una fortaleza.

La montaña roja en Babilonia era claramente un lugar hecho exclusivamente para Gorgon….pero puede que solo tomara esa forma porque Gorgon así lo quiso.

El monstruo Gorgon sigue siendo una intrusa en la antigua Uruk, una farsante que usaba el Grail para tomar el poder de Beast II, y controlar a todos los monstruos.

Entonces la forma del templo no tiene importancia, ya que está formado con el poder de Tiamat, y por lo tanto solo ella, o uno de sus "hijos" podría tomar control sobre él.

-¿Pero quién…?-dije en voz alta, sin darme cuenta.

-¿Oh? ¿Parece que has tenido una revelación, Master?

-Eh….si, gracias por decírmelo, ahora tengo…-dije, intentando levantarme.

Pero una fuerza me lo impido.

-No tan rápido, Master.

Lo sabía, sería demasiado fácil si me dejaran ir ahora.

-Ya que te hemos contando lo que querías Master, estoy segura de que tu puede hacer lo mismo por nosotras.-Ahora era Stheno la que comenzaba a apretarme la mano.

-¿..? No entiendo. No sé qué podría saber que les interese.

-Bueno, hay muchas cosas que le pueden interesar a una diosa.-empezó una de ellas.

-Como por ejemplo...-Siguió la otra.

-¿Que fue lo que paso en la séptima singularidad?-Preguntaron las dos, al mismo tiempo.

-¡…!

Durante varios segundos me quede sin palabras, procesando lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Has estado siendo más frió de lo normal, Master.-dijo Euryale, su voz se escuchaba más cercana. No podía verla, pero estaba seguro de que estaba hablando directamente en mi oído.-¿Acaso no confías mas en nosotras?

-Normalmente eres una persona aburrida, Master. Pero desde que volviste de Babilonia es como si intentaras alejarte de todos lo más posible.

-Como si tramaras algo.-dijeron las dos, en sincronía.

No me gustaba hacia donde estaban yendo las cosas, esto es más de lo que puedo tolerar.

-No tengo nada que decir acerca de eso.

-Ah, pero Master….No tienes opción.

Apenas termino de decir Stheno se colocó detrás de mí, y me trapo en lo que al principio pareció un abrazo, pero después me di cuenta de que era una llave.

-¡Por mis hechizos de comando yo-..!-quise decir, pero mi boca fue cubierta con una pequeña mano, impidiéndome hablar.

-Oh Master, no te vas a escapar de esta.-dijo, una de las hermanas.

De repente sentí como una ella tocaba los alrededores de uno de mis ojos, aun cerrado, y comenzaba a hacer fuerza.

Mucha fuerza, tanta que me sería imposible creer que le pertenecía a alguien con el cuerpo de una niña pequeña.

-Vas a contárnoslo, Master, quieras a o no.

No pude aguantar y uno de mis ojos volvió a abrirse, frente a mí, una de las diosas sonreía, mientras sus labios comenzaban a moverse.

-La mirada de la Diosa: _Ojo de Euryal...-_ dijo, pero se detuvo justo antes de terminar.

Sorprendido abrí ambos ojos, y lo entendí.

Ya no éramos solo nosotros 3 en la habitación, una confundida Medusa se encontraba parada a mitad del portal, con una expresión de total desconcierto, mientras observaba como una de sus hermanas me atrapaba cual luchador mexicano en una llave y la otra me agarraba la cara tratando de abrirme los ojos.

...

Durante varios segundo se produjo un silencio mortuorio en la habitación, ninguno de los presentes sabía que decir o como explicar la situación.

Sin embargo, no iba a desaprovechar esta oportunidad.

-¡Cambio de Orden!

Mi grito finalmente rompió el silencio.

Mi talento como magus deja mucho que desear, apenas puedo hacer encantamientos sencillos, y solo algunos eran ofensivos, no me iba a librar de esta situación a la fuerza.

 _Por lo menos no sin tener que hacerles daño._

Gracias a cielo que ella apareció.

Durante un instante mi visión se oscureció, y cuando mis ojos volvieron a ver, me encontré libre de mis captoras. Mi lugar lo ocupó la recién llegada Medusa, que aún no lograba entender la situación, ni porque de repente Stheno y Euryale la estaban sujetando.

"Lo siento Medusa, siempre recordare tu sacrificio."-Me disculpe con ella, en mi mente.

La sorpresa de ambas hermanas se transformó en furia, al momento en que se daban cuenta de que ya no estaba entre sus garras.

Es hora de irse.

Sin ninguna contemplación, golpee el suelo y comencé a correr a la máxima velocidad que le era permitida a un ser humano.

Avance por el pasillo velozmente, cuando una peculiar flecha me rozo la cabeza y se incrusto en la pared justo delante de mí.

Euryale se encontraba en la entrada de la habitación de Medusa, apuntándome con su pequeño arco y sus flechas con puntas de corazón.

Tal armas que en otra situación me habría parecido tierna y un tanto infantil, ahora eran un arma letal.

-No vas a ir a ningún lado, Master.

Euryale preparaba otra flecha.

-Mierda.

Otra flecha fue lanzada hacia a mí y tuve que tirarme al suelo para evitarla.

Rápidamente me levante y continúe corriendo, cuando vi que el camino finalmente se bifurcaba. Al girar, debería ganar algo de ventaja, al menos hasta que pudiera volver a usar cambio de-….

Mis pensamientos se detuvieron.

El mundo comenzó a funcionar en cámara lenta.

Mientras giraba la esquina, tratando de ponerme a salvo, pude verla. Había alguien esperando justo en la esquina de la pared.

La enorme figura de Gorgon apareció ante mí. Estaba apoyándose en la pared, justo como yo había hecho hace algunos momentos atrás. No parecía que estuviera ahí por casualidad, mas bien era como si estuviera ocultándose de algo, o de alguien.

Enseguida ella me noto. Y nuestras miradas se cruzaron.

En sus ojos no encontré el brillo de la crueldad, ni ansias de sangre y mucho menos esa sombra de desafío que siempre tenían. En su lugar, la encontré perdida, temerosa, como si no deseara para nada estar donde estaba.

Sabía todo eso, porque en ese preciso momento yo me sentía así, podía reconocer esos sentimientos en mi mismo.

No sé qué fue lo que se me pasó por la cabeza, quizás quería de alguna forma informarle a la que había sido mi enemiga que en estos momentos no deseaba pelear. De cualquier forma, me encontré a mí mismo estirando mi brazo hacia ella.

Y sin que pudiera pensar por que lo hacía, ella la tomo con la suyo, las escamas en su piel rozaron la mía, y su garras puntiagudas se asentaron en mi brazo, agarrándolo fuertemente.

Todo este intercambio duro apenas unos escasos segundos, y cuando me di cuenta, Gorgon ya no me miraba, y en su lugar había girado la cara y observaba el final del pasillo.

En ese instante, volé.

No había otra forma de describirlo.

Una poderosa corriente de aire me pego en la cara, mientras era arrastrado por Gorgon y la fuerza de su impulso. Mis pies se despegaron del suelo, y no volvieron a tocarlo por más tiempo del que me gustaría.

Esta es la velocidad de un Servant.

En un segundo estuvimos frente a las escaleras hacia el siguiente piso.

Mientras Gorgon frenaba su carrera, pude sentir como la garra que me sostenía dejaba libre mi brazo.

Yo, que aun sufría los efectos de la aceleración, seguí de largo, y justo cuando parecía que iba a chocar contra las mismas escaleras, ella me atrapo. Cuando me di cuenta, estaba siendo cargado en sus brazos.

…

A Gorgon pareció no importarle la postura tan incómoda y ridícula en la que estábamos, porque enseguida pego un salto, subiendo todo un piso fácilmente. Así, hasta llegar al primero.

Sin ningún tipo de cuidado, entró golpeando la puerta de su habitación con uno de sus hombros. Acto seguido me soltó, prácticamente lanzándome por los aires , y cerró la puerta con llave y todos los cerrojos de las que esta disponía.

No contenta con todo esto, puso una de sus manos sobre la ya cerrada puerta. De repente la oscura habitación comenzó a iluminarse y adopto un tono rojizo, mientras un enorme sello con forma de un ojo gigantesco apareció en la puerta.

Habiendo terminado, Gorgon observo su obra, jadeando.

Al parecer se había sobre esforzado, ya que de repente perdió el equilibrio y tuvo que poner su mano sobre la puerta para no caerse.

Debí haber estado en estado de shock, porque cuando me di cuenta, me faltaba el aire, mi corazón pegaba tumbos en mi pecho. Al igual que ella tuve que respirar fuertemente para recuperarme.

Gorgon finalmente cayo sentada al piso, de espaldas a la puerta, su expresión la mostraba un poco más relajada, como si hubiera escapado por los pelos de un peligro que la asechaba.

…

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos, y nuestra respiración comenzaba a normalizarse.

Ninguno de los dos había osado decir una palabra en esos breves instantes de recuperación, y solo nos limitamos a mirarnos.

Según las exhalaciones de Gorgon comenzaban a hacerse más leves, sus ojos comenzaban a juzgarme, como si fuera un intruso que había invadido su propiedad, a pesar de que ella me había traído aquí.

No me gustaba para nada esa mirada.

-Casi me rompes el brazo.-le dije finalmente, moviendo mi brazo de lado a lado.

Gorgon torció las cejas.

-Deja de quejarte, humano, eres demasiado frágil.

-Así es, soy humano-le reconoci-. No un monstruo como tú, deberías moderar tus fuerzas.

Gorgon me miro con asco.

-¿En así es cómo vas a agradecerme que te salvara, humano? Debí dejar que mis hermanas te hicieran su esclavo.

-¿Ah? ¿Acaso quieres mi gratitud, Gorgon? ¿Desde cuándo te importa lo que yo diga?

-Eso no es lo que….sabes que, olvídalo.-dijo, apoyando su cabeza en sus manos, al parecer no le había gustado mi respuesta.

-….

-….

El silencio volvió a la habitación.

-….

-….

-Entonces… ¿vas a dejarme salir o no?-dije, no aguantando la situación.

No quería volver a verla, hice todo lo posible para alejarme de ella y aun así...había fallado rotundamente.

A veces creo que el destino se burla de mi.

Gorgon me miró fijamente, pero no dijo una sola palabra, simplemente se levantó, moviéndose de la puerta para dejarme pasar. Acto seguido, se sentó en su cama, mientras cruzaba los brazos, como si estuviera esperando algo.

No es como si me importara, de cualquier manera.

Arregle un poco mi arrugada camisa y camine hacia la puerta, pero justo cuando estaba por agarrar el picaporte…

-¡Arghh!-una sensación parecida a un choque eléctrico llego a mi mano e hizo que tuviera que sacarla inmediatamente.

Mientras la agitaba para tratar de aminorar el dolor, el sello rojo en la puerta se hizo más grande.

-Hey, déjame salir.

-Nadie te lo está impendo.-dijo, con una sonrisa.-solo tienes que atravesar la puerta y rezar para que el campo no te vaporice.

-¡Deja de jugar conmigo! ¡Levanta este campo de restricción de una vez!

¿Realmente era necesario hacer un campo de restricción en tu propia habitación?

-No todavía.

-Como que no "todavía"

-No vas a ir a ningún lado hasta que me digas por qué estabas ahí.

-¿Qué?

-Mis hermanas, ¿Qué estabas haciendo con mis ellas?-pregunto Gorgon, seriamente.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo.

-Son mis hermanas, por supuesto que es asunto mío.

-...Entonces, dime ¿qué era lo TU estabas haciendo ahí?

-….

Gorgon agacho la cabeza, era la primera vez que la veía haciendo eso.

Parece que toque una fibra sensible, me pregunto qué pasaría si…

-Escondida detrás de una esquina…-continué diciendo, mientras me acercaba a ella.-mirándolas desde lejos, como una acosadora.

-¡Cierra el pico, humano! ¡No entiendes nada!-replico, furiosa.

-Quien diría que la terrorífica Gorgon.-continué, ignorando sus monstruo que mato a tantos héroes sin piedad….

Me acerque lo suficiente para susurrarle en la oreja.

-Le tendría miedo a sus propias herma-…

Gorgon se levantó violentamente y me agarro del uniforme.

-¡No digas una palabra más o te…!

¡¿O me qué?!-dije, mientras ponía una de mis manos sobre su garra-¿¡Que me harás !? ¡¿Matarme?! ¡Ya hemos pasado por esto, Gorgon! ¡Sabes cómo va a terminar!

La expresión de Gorgon se llenó de furia y sus serpientes abrieron sus bocas mostrando unos dientes afilados peligrosamente cerca de mi cara.

Sabía que esto terminaría así. ¿Acaso sirvió de algo pasar por todo esto? Al final del día, seguimos siendo enemigos naturales.

 _Ninguna tregua va a cambiar eso._

Pero para mi sorpresa, ella termino soltándome y volvió a sentarse en su cama, por alguna razón parecía cansada.

-¿Acaso son amigos?-volvió a preguntar, esta vez más calmada.

-¿Eh?

-Mis hermanas y tú… ¿Se llevan bien?

No.

Esa sería la respuesta más obvia, por supuesto que no me llevaba bien con ellas, lo que acababa de pasar era un ejemplo claro de nuestra relación.

A decir verdad no me sentía cómodo con ellas, tal vez porque nunca logre entenderlas, sus pensamientos siempre fueron un misterio para mí. Nunca supe si yo en particular les desagradaba, o simplemente esa era su actitud con todos los humanos.

Y eso de alguna forma me incomodaba….tal vez porque al no entenderlas, todas sus acciones me parecían erráticas, imposibles de conocer o predecir.

 _Si no las entendía, no podía tenerlas bajo mi control._

Agite la cabeza, no es momento de pensar en eso. Gorgon aun esperaba mi respuesta y parecia muy interesada en escucharla.

-Se podría decir que si.-mentí.

Gorgon pareció sorprenderse un poco, pero luego su rostro adopto una expresión pensativa. Sus serpientes comenzaron a girarse, alternando entre mirarme a mi o a ella.

-¿Como lo...?-Empezó a preguntar, pero se detuvo.

-¿?

¿Que rayos estaba pasando con Gorgon? Parecía una persona completamente diferente. Acaso todo esto es por...

-Entiendo.-dijo después de unos segundos-. Ya puedes irte, humano.

Gorgon chasqueo los dedos, y la luz rojiza que cubría la habitación comenzó a hacerse más tenue hasta desaparecer por completo.

-Espera… ¿A que venía esa pregunta?

-…No importa, simple curiosidad.-aseguro Gorgon, pero había cierta inseguridad en su vos-. Ahora vete, ¿no es lo que querías?

-...

Me di vuelta y comencé a caminar hacia la puerta, el sello rojo ya no estaba, el campo de restricción había sido levantado.

Moví mi mano una vez más para alcanzar el pomo de la puerta.

Pero me detuve, y por alguna razón, giré ligeramente la cabeza, para observar a Gorgon.

Ella seguía pensativa. Sus serpientes la miraban y se acurrucaban junto a ella como si fueran perros tratando de ganar la atención de su dueño, cosa que fallaban porque ella estaba demasiado ensimismada, demasiado centrada en sus pensamientos.

Incluso podría decirse que estaba preocupada.

Al ver esta imagen, mis labios se torcieron en una sonrisa.

El monstruo Gorgon, un ser temido en la antigüedad, portadora de una fuerza monstruosa capaz de asesinar héroes, ahora parecía tan indefensa como una chica incapaz de tomar una decisión por su cuenta.

Esa visión…no sabría cómo explicarlo…pero…

 _Me atraía._

Quería continuar viéndola.

Debil...Perdida...Desesperada...quería...necesitaba seguir viendo esta faceta de Gorgon.

Abandone la puerta y me gire completamente para verla. Gorgon lo noto y finalmente salió de su trance.

-¿Todavía sigues aquí?-pregunto ella, no entendiendo por que aún no había abandonado su habitación.

Yo tampoco entendía muy bien por que lo hacia.

 _Quizás_ _yo también soy un sádico, después de todo._

-Algo te preocupa ¿No es así, Gorgon?

-… ¿D-de que estás hablando? No me preocupa nada.-dijo, claramente mintiendo.

-Incluso estas tartamudeando, eso no es propio de ti, monstruo.-dije, sonriendo-.¿Es sobre tus hermanas, verdad?

Gorgon me miro sorprendida, y después respiro hondo. Parece que había dado en el clavo.

-Dijiste algo en el bosque, ahora lo recuerdo, sobre tus hermanas.

-….

Ella no contestó.

"Quiero ver a mis hermanas, una vez más, quiero pedirles perdón por lo que les hice" fueron sus palabras exactas, no podría olvidarlas ni aunque quisiera.

 _Nunca podría olvidar la cara de desesperación que puso en esos momentos._

-¿Quieres estar con ellas no es así? Quieres que las 3 vuelvan a estar juntas, una vez mas.

Las hermanas Gorgon eran un misterio para mi, pero de algo podía estar seguro: Ellas, a su extraña y retorcida manera, se aman entre si, y no quieren otra cosa mas que estar en familia. No seria raro que Gorgon sintiera algo parecido.

 _Y podía aprovecharme de eso._

Gorgon respiro hondo, y volvió a mirarme desafiante como solía hacerlo.

-¿Y que si quiero hacerlo? Eso no es asunto tuyo, Master.-dijo, usando las misma palabras que yo hace unos momentos.

Bingo.

-Eso no es del todo cierto.-dije con una sonrisa en los labios.- Gorgon, yo puedo ayudarte a que te reconcilies con tus….

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Gorgon se levantó, me agarro del cuello y me estrello contra la pared.

-¡¿No te lo había dicho ya?! ¡No quiero tu maldita piedad, basura!-grito Gorgon, tan furiosa como había estado en el bosque.

-I-idiota… ¿Q-que…te hace pensar?-me costaba hablar-. ¿Qué te ayudaría sin pedir nada a cambio?

Al escuchar esto, la expresión de Gorgon se suavizo un poco y me soltó.

-Hahaha, eres un pedazo de mierda como de costumbre.-dijo ella, de alguna forma sintiéndose más tranquila-. Habla.

-Ahhhh….no es tan difícil…-dije tocándome el cuello para aminorar el dolor-.…incluso un monstruo sediento de sangre como tu podría hacerlo.

-Habla de una vez.-Gorgon volvió a sentarse, cruzando los brazos.

-Necesito visitar Andromeda, la montaña roja que está en Babilonia.

-Andromeda….-dijo Gorgon, como rememorando viejas épocas.- ¿Por qué me lo pides a mí? ¿Que te hace pensar que no te traicionaría y dejaría que mueras ahí?

-No empezamos de nuevo, nunca harías eso.

-¿Como estas tan seguro?

-Por que si quisieras matarme,ya lo habrías hecho. Irónicamente mi vida esta segura contigo, Gorgon.

 _Sin mencionar que eres prescindible._

Gorgon frunció el ceño.

-¿Acaso no tienes una jauría de perros listos siempre para lamerte el culo en cualquier momento? ¿Por que no se los pides a ellos?

Estaba empezando a cansarme de sus analogías con los perros.

-No quiero involucrar a ninguno de ellos en esto, esto es un problema mío, no una singularidad.

Al escuchar eso, por alguna razón, Gorgon estallo en carcajadas.

-...¿Que es tan gracioso?

-!HAHAHA¡-Gorgon se rió-Eres tu, humano, no eres mas que un broma viviente .

-¿….?

-Para un tipo que no dejaba de llorar por sus amigos cuando nos conocimos, parece que no confías nada en ellos.

Gorgon se acerco a mi.

-¿No querer involucrarlos? ¿Problemas personales? No me vengas con esa mierda.-me acuso Gorgon.- Lo que quieres es que no se enteren de lo que estás haciendo, justo como cuando intentaste matarme.

Ahora era ella la que habia dado en un punto sensible.

-¿Qué es tan importante como para que no quieras decirle al resto de tus Servants que vayan contigo?

-….

-¿Oh? ¿Sin palabras? Bueno, no iba a aceptar un trato contigo de todas formas….

 _No necesito tu permiso, puedo obligarte._

-¡Espera!…es...es una voz.-le confesé.

-¿Una voz?

-Sí…hay una voz...en mi cabeza.-reconocí finalmente, tocándome la cien-. Una voz que escucho desde que nosotros dos fuimos a Babilonia.

 _Desde que intente asesinarte a sangre fría._

-Pensaba que tan solo podía afectarme cuando estaba ahí, que solo podía hablar directamente en mi cabeza porque estaba dentro del rango de su magia.

Hice una pausa, y concluí.

-Pero anoche, volví a escucharla, aquí, en Chaldea.

Una voz, viajando no solo en el espacio, si no en tiempo, para llegar a un lugar que debería ser seguro y como la precisión suficiente como para afectar solo a una persona en específico….estábamos en graves problemas.

-Y lo peor de todo...es que la estoy escuchando...ahora mismo.

Mi hogar durante este largo año, ya no me sentía seguro en él.

 _No hay ningún lugar seguro para mi, no hasta que tenga el control, de todo._

Gorgon finalmente hablo, parece que había llegado a una conclusión.

-Ahora lo entiendo todo.-concluyo ella-. No quieres decirles a tus Servants para que no crean que estas loco. ¿No es así, Master?

-Yo….no eso...no es así...-no encontraba las palabras.

Las palabras de Gorgon tenían algo de verdad. Claro que me importa lo que ellos piensen de mi...son mis amigos después de todo. La cosa es que...

-No es momento para esto.-Recordé las palabras de Cu.-Solomon es la prioridad, no es momento para que yo diga que escucho voces y quiero comenzar una misión de exterminio a algo que ni siquiera se que es.

-Dices eso, pero no te importaba eso cuando intentaste matarme.

Suspire profundamente.

-Simplemente quiero que todo este asunto de la voz termine de una vez, quiero terminar con la cosa que la está provocando y que todo vuelva a ser normal….como antes.

-Normal…. ¿Es eso lo que realmente quieres?

 _No_

-¿Eh? ¿Qué intentas decir?

-Nada, olvídalo.-dijo Gorgon, como intentando retractar se de sus palabras-. De cualquier manera, si voy a ayudarte, tengo un varias de condiciones.

-¿Condiciones? ¿Acaso no es suficiente que te ofrezca mi ayuda?

-Claro, lo seria si creyera de verdad que eres cercano a mis hermanas.

Tch.

-….¿Mi mentira fue tan obvia?-pregunte, viendo como mi plan se había ido al diablo.

-Se nota a leguas, humano. Para empezar, si te llevaras bien con ellas no habrías salido corriendo como si tu vida dependiera de eso.

Buen punto.

Gorgon levanto 3 dedos.

-Solo voy a ponerte 3 condiciones, si incumples alguna de ellas se acabo nuestro trato.

 _No eres nadie para ponerme condiciones, monstruo._

-Estoy escuchando.

-Para empezar, nada de hechizos de comando.

-Hecho.

-Déjame terminar, con nada quiero decir que no quiero ver ningún hechizo de comando en tu brazo o alguna parte de tu cuerpo.

-¿Estás diciendo que los gaste todos?

Gorgon asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Acabas de perder la cabeza? Tengo más de 60, tendría que estar varios días buscando algo en que gastarlos todos…. Ademas que haremos si ocurre una emergencia y…

-Dijiste que no querías involucrar otros Servants, solo me estoy asegurando de que cumplas tu palabra.

-No se…

-Como quieras, suerte con tu exploración, si alguno de tus perros me pregunta, le diré a que tu cadáver está en esa montaña.

-…Esta bien.-respire hondo-. Buscare en que gastarlos antes de ir.

Gorgon bajo uno de sus dedos.

-Segunda condición: lo que sea que encontremos en el templo, me pertenece.

Levante una ceja al escuchar esto.

-Hecho, pero no creo que encontremos más que piedras y cuerpos en estado de putrefacción.

Gorgon bajo otro dedo, al parecer no importándole lo que le había dicho, continuo.

-Última condición.- ¿Qué harás si no encontramos nada en el templo?

-¿…? Esa no es una condición

-Solo responde la pregunta, humano, ¿qué harías si descubres que esa voz esta solo en tu cabeza? ¿Qué harías si descubres que has perdido la razón?

-Yo….

Gorgon me estaba mirando fijamente, casi sin pestañear, al parecer esta era una pregunta sería para ella.

No lo pensé demasiado, y dije lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza, después de todo, tenia que estar ahí...el causante de todo tenia que estar ahí.

-Nada.

-¿Qué?

-No haría absolutamente nada.

-¿Por qué? Tu juicio claramente está comprometido, como salvador de tu preciosa humanidad no deberías ser capaz de tomar decisiones, serias un peligro para todos. Y aun así, ¿estás diciendo que no harías nada?

-Sí.

-Ya veo, sabía que eras egoísta, pero veo que siempre puedes superar tus limites, Master-dijo ella, acusándome, aunque en su rostro había una sonrisa.

Respire hondo y me senté en el piso.

-No pasa por ser egoísta Gorgon. Es más sobre mi papel en todo esto.

-¿..?

-Esta Gran Orden está a punto de terminar, ya hemos acabado con las singularidades.

Orleans, Septem, Okeanos, Londres, America, Camelor, Babilonia. Todas ya han sido resueltas.

-Ni yo, ni mis Servants volveremos a ser necesarios. Lo único que nos queda es nuestra última misión contra Solomon.

Todo esta llegando a su final, esta gran aventura que nunca pedí, esta guerra que no elegí luchar...esta llegando a su fin.

-Y déjame decirte, voy a disfrutar darle una paliza a ese bastardo.-dije, apretando fuertemente mi puño-. Nadie me quitara eso, nadie me quitara mi venganza, ni siquiera mi propio estado mental. No continuare posponiendo el final, no me importa volverme loco si Solomon es derrotado de una vez y para siempre.

Gorgon me observo fijamente por un tiempo, y luego sonrió, con esa sonrisa sádica que tanto había visto en su rostro.

-Ya veo…que así sea entonces, tenemos un trato.-diciendo eso, se acercó hacia donde estaba sentado y me extendió su mano.

-¿Qué?

-¿Acaso los humanos no acostumbran cerrar un trato con un estrechón de manos?

 _No eres humana._

Dude, pero al final volvió a extenderle mi mano. El apretón duro varios minutos, mientras nos mirábamos fijamente, intentando ver en los ojos del otro si cumpliríamos el trato. Una vez más los ojos rojos con pupilas rectangulares y los míos se encontraron, pero esta vez no con la misma hostilidad que siempre tenían.

En su lugar, me recordaban a aquellos que tenía cuando por primera vez reconocimos que éramos Master y Servant.

...

Después de una rápida ojeada para verificar que nadie nos estuviera viendo, salí por fin de la habitación de Gorgon.

-Bueno…tardare aproximadamente 2 días en gastar estos hechizos de comando, así que que te parece si nos encontramos aquí el jueves para hacer el rayshift a Babilonia.

-Imposible, tengo cosas que hacer el jueves.-dijo Gorgon, decidía.

-…¿Enserio?-pregunte extrañado y algo curioso-.¿Qué día tienes libre?

-¿Qué te parece el viernes?

-No, lo siento, ese día prometí ir a pescar con Cu, hace tiempo me viene molestando con que tengo que aprender, no creo que me lo deje pasar.

-¿Sábado?

-Sí, el sábado debería estar bien.

-Bien, encontrémonos aquí a las 7:00 y..

-En realidad, quería ir más temprano, si no te molesta, para poder evitar a mis otros Servants. Estaba pensado en estar aquí a las 5:00.. 5:30.

Ahora era el turno de Gorgon de mirarme raro.

-¿Acaso eres capaz de levantarte a esa hora?

-¿Me estás diciendo vago?

-Si.

-¡Argg, claro que puedo estar a esa hora!

-Hmm, veremos.

-De cualquier forma, quiero aprovechar que saldemos temprano para pasar por alguna de las aldeas de Babilonia y preguntar por el templo, no creo que haya mejor fuente de información que los que viven ahí.

-Buen plan Master, pero creo que cualquiera de esos humanos saldrá corriendo apenas me vea.

-….Podrías cubrirte con una capa y….

Gorgon me miro con asco, estaba claro que pensaba que era una mala idea.

-De acuerdo..., pensare en algo para que pueda ocultar tu aspecto.

-Hmm

-Si eso es todo, me voy, tengo que explicarle todo esto a Roman...de alguna forma.-dije, y comencé a caminar por el pasillo-. Estaré aquí el sábado.

-No te duermas.

-Claro que no.

Habiendo dicho eso, finalmente me fui.

Lleve mis manos a la nuca, tenía mucho que pensar, en dos días debía gastar 60 hechizos de comando, además de que tengo que encontrar la forma de que mis Servants no se enteren de que Gorgon y yo vamos a….

 _Vamos a una cita._

….

….

….

Espera.

Nosotros dos…..poniéndonos de acuerdo con los horarios…planeando un lugar de encuentro...para recorrer una ciudad...solos...

¿Acaso acabamos de planear una maldita cita?

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 5**

* * *

 **Notas del autor** : Bueno, eso llevo mas tiempo de lo que pensé, aunque para este punto, ya me parece normal. Originalmente este capitulo iba a salir en navidad, pero no estaba conforme con como había quedado, así que lo atrase hasta año nuevo y aun así seguí haciéndole modificaciones, y me pase de la fecha. De cualquier forma, Feliz 2018 a todos los que estén leyendo esto, un poco tarde, pero seguro.

Pero bueno, dejémonos de eso y vamos al capitulo, que sorprendentemente es el mas largo hasta la fecha, con 9000+ palabras, incluso superando al anterior.

En este capitulo quería hacer varias cosas: Para empezar, mostrar un poco como es Chaldea por dentro. La segunda, era presentar a los personajes secundarios, Gil-kun y las hermanas Gorgon y la relación de cada uno con el protagonista.

Gil-kun es extremadamente divertido de escribir, la sola idea de un Gilgamesh "bueno", me encanta, y si bien Caster Gil también entra en esta categoría, siento que el Gudao de fic se llevaría mejor con Kogil, por obvias razones.

Por otro lado Stheno y Euryale son un poco mas complicadas de escribir, en un principio tienen actitudes similares, pero cuando te pones a leer su diálogos, te das cuenta de que son ligeramente diferente, por ejemplo, Stheno es un tanto perezosa, pero al ser la hermana mayor, parece que es la que mas quiere que las 3 (con Medusa) estén juntas. Por otro lado Euryale odia pelear, y se siente sola cuando no esta con alguna de sus hermanas.

A pesar de ser idénticas, las hermanas son un tanto diferentes, y por desgracia esas diferencias se difuminan cuando están molestando a Medusa o en este caso a Gudao, así que temo no haberlas podido diferenciar tanto como me gustaría.

Con eso ya tendríamos mas o menos a todo el cast principal de "Sus Ojos", así que ahora puedo meterme de lleno en la trama de Gudao y Gorgon.

Como dije en el capitulo 3, lo siento si parece que en este capitulo no pasa la gran cosa, mas después de haber tardado meses en terminar de escribirlo. Siento que este capitulo me quedo mas como un "puente" entre dos grandes sucesos, la reconciliación de Gorgon y Gudao y la exploración del templo.

Y Con eso quiero decir que pueden esperar bastante de la exploración del templo, si hay algún momento en el que sentir hype por este fic, ese momento es ahora.

Esta sección cada capitulo me queda mas larga, mejor me callo y termino de una vez.

Como de costumbre, pueden dejar reviews y comentarios si les apetece, les contestare (generalmente por PM) con mucho gusto.

TNG-san.


	7. Capitulo 6: Babylonia (I)

**Capítulo 6: Babylonia (I)**

Gire lentamente la cabeza, y observe el reloj digital sobre mi mesa de luz.

Marcaba las 4:27 AM.

-Ahhh…. ¿En serio? ¿Ya? -exclame, en un quejido.

No había conseguido dormir nada en toda la noche, simplemente no podía apagar mi cerebro y dejar de pensar, los nervios me carcomían.

Hoy era el día en el que Gorgon y yo iríamos finalmente a investigar el templo de sangre.

Por extraño que pudiera sonar, no me quitaba el sueño lo que sea que fuéramos a encontrar ahi, si no el hecho de volver a Andromeda, después de todo este tiempo.

Volver al lugar donde ella y yo tuvimos nuestro enfrentamiento final, el lugar donde ella murió.

Quizás esa era la razón por la cual los recuerdos de su muerte comenzaron a inundar mi cerebro una vez más.

Los últimos momentos del monstruo Gorgon.

….

Después de un tiempo mi nariz finalmente se había acostumbrado al olor putrefacto de los cuerpos en descomposición que ocupaban el piso y las paredes del templo. Aunque las náuseas seguían ahí, ya no tenía tantos deseos de vomitar.

Ana iba frente a nosotros, guiando nuestro camino por el laberíntico templo.

A medida que bajamos hacia las profundidades de la montaña, las criaturas en las paredes comenzaban a verse cada vez menos humanas.

Iba con la cabeza gacha, tratando de no pisar a ninguno de esos seres ni ver fijamente las paredes.

No quería verlas.

No podía hacer nada por esos seres que alguna vez habían sido humanos, esos engendros apenas vivían unos minutos después de la transformación, sus cuerpos no estaban preparados para albergar la anatomía de los monstruos, sus muertes no eran rápidas, sino más bien lentas y tortuosas.

Tortuoso minutos de indescriptible dolor, que terminaba en una horrible muerte….

Eso pensaba, cuando escuche a Mashu gritar detrás de mí.

-¡Respira…! ¡Todavía está vivo!-dijo, mientras miraba a uno de los engendros.

-Mashu….

-¡Rápido! Tenemos que salvarlo, tal vez si…

Mashu fue interrumpida cuando una hoz rápidamente cortó el cuello al engendro, terminando con su existencia.

-Ya están perdidos, ya no puedes hacer nada por ellos.-dijo Ana fríamente y continúo el camino.

Mashu intento responder, pero las palabras no le salieron, y simplemente agacho la cabeza.

Puse una mano en su hombro.

-Vamos, Mashu, terminemos con esto para poder irnos rápido de aquí.-dije, tratando de reconfortarla.

Mashu levanto la cabeza y me miro, sus ojos estaban húmedos, pero asintió igualmente, y continuamos nuestro camino.

No se cuánto tiempo paso después de eso, pero cuando nos dimos cuenta, llegamos a una enorme cúpula dentro de la cueva, un gran espacio vacío, donde una criatura enorme descasaba.

En un principio podría haber sido confundida con una mujer, sin embargo las alas gigantes en su espalda, las múltiples serpientes saliendo de su cabello y la ausencia completa de piernas, remplazadas por una larga cola, delataban su naturaleza monstruosa.

La diosa Gorgon yacía ahí misma, esperando nuestra llegada.

-Y pensaba que se trataba de otra cosa, pero si son los insectos que libere hace poco.-la voz de Gorgon hacía eco en el interior de toda la montaña-. Que ruidosos humanos. ¿No saben que este es el lecho de Tiamat? ¿Por qué esta falta de respeto?

Mashu fue la primera en contestarle, furiosa.

-¿Por qué, Diosa Gorgon? Dices que quieres venganza por todo lo que la humanidad les robo. Si quisieras luchar contra los humanos, conquistar su tierra y forma un nuevo hogar para los monstruos, nadie tendría el derecho a negártelo. Pero todo esto…

Mashu tuvo que detenerse al recordar lo que habíamos visto en nuestro camino hacia aquí, los cuerpos mutilados y deformados, lentamente convirtiéndose en aberraciones, que ni siquiera podía llamarse monstruos.

-¡Todo esto no tiene sentido! ¡Nadie será salvado si haces algo así!-Siguió Mashu, con más energía que antes-. Tan solo… ¿¡Qué clase de venganza quieres!?

Gorgon simplemente río a carcajadas.

-Niña tonta, la venganza no tiene objetivo, y no importa qué clase de forma adopte.

-Quien será redimido o recompensado, eso no importa para nosotros los monstruos. Solamente alguien que le queda algo puede pensar así, para nosotros que hemos perdido todo, todo lo que nos queda es más dolor en nuestra redención.

-¿Y que si nos devuelven nuestras tierras? No tenemos nada. Todo lo que una vez amamos se escapó de nuestras manos. Todo lo que anhelábamos proteger desapareció. Incluso yo misma he sido consumida por el mundo. No hay nada que yo quiera.- hizo una pausa, como para hacer é lo que me queda es la venganza.

-Destruir todo, destrozar todo. Asesinar a todo el mundo, inclusive a nosotros mismos, eso es un Avenger, eso es lo que quiero.

-Y déjame decirte, niña, yo conseguiré lo que quiero. ¡Yo conseguiré mi venganza!

….

-Venganza...

Que irónico que haya usado sus mismas palabras una vez volvimos a encontrarnos, tal vez ese encuentro en el templo me había marcado más de lo que creía.

Y ahora, después de tanto tiempo, volveríamos a él.

Solo que esta vez, lo haríamos juntos.

….

Me puse el uniforme mientras me tomaba un café casi hervido y sin nada de azúcar.

Eche otra mirada al reloj, marcaba las 4:37.

Todavía quedaba tiempo, pero si me apuraba, debería estar ahí antes de las cinco en punto, eso le demostraria a Gorgon que soy capaz de cumplir horarios.

Aunque no es como si quiera el reconocimiento de ese monstruo…

Tome la taza hasta la mitad y la deje en la mesa, mientras terminaba de abrochar las correas del uniforme.

Con un vistazo rápido al espejo comprobé que estaba listo.

Abrí la puerta y me dirigí al punto al lugar donde habíamos acordado reunirnos.

O eso intente, porque justo detrás de la puerta, una mujer se encontraba en mi camino.

Una capa blanca, junto con su largo cabello rojizo le cubría la espalda. Vestía un corsé blanco y una falda del mismo color que su pelo.

La conocía bien, de hecho, quizás era la persona a la que más conocía de todo Chaldea.

El Servant Rider, Boudica, estaba una vez más frente a mí.

-Ah! Master, que sorpresa. -dijo Boudica, claramente sorprendida.

Mierda, había olvidado que ella venia siempre a estas horas.

-Ah….Buenos días Boudica….no te esperaba.

-Tonto. ¿Acaso no vengo todas las mañanas a hacerte el desayuno?

Es verdad.

-Eh…si, lo siento, tengo la cabeza en otro lado. Eh estado ocupado, parece que los problemas no paran de multiplicarse estos días.-dije, el rostro de Gorgon enseguida apareció en mi mente.

-Ya veo, por eso te has estado levantando tan temprano últimamente. Tomate un descanso de vez en cuando. ¿Bien? -de repente, la voz de Boudica siempre adoptaba un tono algo maternal, no solo conmigo, si no también con Mashu,era como si estuviera todo el tiempo intentando cuidar de nosotros- ¿Puedo pasar? Tengo que ponerme con el desayuno.

-Eh, sobre eso…estaba a punto de irme.

-Ah…bueno….-la voz de Boudica se volvió más débil, agacho la cabeza y mientras jugaba con algunos de los mechones de su cabello rojo, siguió hablando.-En realidad quería hablarte sobre algo, Master. ¿Está bien?

Boudica parecía hablar en serio.

Mire nervioso el reloj, marcaba las 4:40.

Suspire.

-Adelante.-La hice pasar, a pesar de que no estaba muy bien de tiempo.

Tal vez si esto terminaba rápido, podría llegar a las cinco en punto….

-Con permiso. -dijo mientras entraba y se sentaba en la mesa.

-¿Quieres un café? –le dije, mientras iba rápido a la cocina.

-Por favor.

-Bien.-volví a encender la cafetera, y coloque el polvo en la máquina.

-Debería estar listo en unos minutos.-dije, mientras me sentaba junto a ella-. Ahora…perdona que sea tan directo pero… ¿de que querías hablar?

Realmente no tengo mucho tiempo.

-Sobre eso….la verdad es que algo me ha estado molestando últimamente, Master. Quiero que esas sincero conmigo…

-Habla, sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea.

-Master, tú… ¿Aun confías en mí?

-¿Huh? ¿Qué estás diciendo?

La mire seriamente en busca de una señal que me indicara que esto era algún tipo de broma, no la encontré. Ella hablaba enserio.

-Tú fuiste la que estuvo ahí desde el principio Boudica…-dije, mientras una oleada de viejos recuerdos volvían a mi mente…el día de mi llegada a Chaldea, el accidente, las infernales llamas de Fuyuki, la muerte de Olgamary, la invocación de mi primer Servant.

-Eres mi Servant, confió en ti como siempre lo he hecho.-dije, con resolución.- ¿Qué te hace pensar que dejaría de hacerlo?

-Es solo que…te he sentido algo distante estos días, casi nunca te veo y cuando lo hago, parece que nunca podemos hablar tranquilos. Ademas…-parecía que Boudica no lograba encontrar las palabras-. Después de lo que pasó entre tú y yo, nosotros…

-Para, no digas más.

-Pero…

-Eso ya es parte del pasado, Boudica, tuviste tus razones, y aunque no esté de acuerdo con ellas, las entiendo.

-Master…no, Gudao. Entiendo que no quiera hablar de eso….pero no quiero que las cosas queden mal entre nosotros, no me perdonaría hacerte daño. Tu eres mi preciado Master…yo te...

-¡No lo digas!-la interrumpí, antes de que pudiera seguir.

Boudica no dijo más, y agacho la cabeza, triste.

-Por favor no lo digas, no ahora.

Se produjo un silencio incomodo, en el cual ninguno de los dos quería decir una palabra.

-El café debe estar listo ya.-dije, levantándome de la mesa y yendo nuevamente a la cocina.

Enserio, ¿Por qué Boudica tenia que traer ese tema de nuevo? ¿Por qué ahora después de tanto tiempo? Pensaba que bastaba con que las cosas quedaran así, como estaban ahora…

Pude escuchar un golpe en la puerta.

Qué raro, normalmente la única que me visita a estas horas es…

Estas horas….

Oh, mierda.

Volví rápidamente hacia el comedor, solo para encontrar la escena que temía.

Boudica había abandonado la mesa, y ahora adoptaba una postura defensiva, con su escudo en su mano izquierda y su brazo derecho ligeramente apoyado en la espada en su cintura, lista para empuñarla en cualquier momento.

Los ojos azules que yo bien conocía estaban centrados en el monstruo que había aparecido.

La recién llegada Gorgon por su parte le dirigía una mirada analítica a la Servant Rider, como intentando entender por qué de repente esa persona se había vuelto hostil hacia ella. Sus serpientes adoptaron una postura menos pasiva, y abrían sus bocas, mostrando sus muchos colmillos a la Servant frente a ellas.

La tensión casi podía ser cortada con un cuchillo, incluso sentía que algo malo pasaría si emitía alguna palabra.

Aun así, su nombre se escapó de mi boca, en un reflejo.

-Gorgon…estas aquí.

Al escucharme, Boudica, me dirigió una mirada sorprendida. Cuando vio que reconocía al monstruo, relajó su tensa postura y alejó las manos de su espada.

Por su parte, Gorgon simplemente cruzo los brazos al verme, en su rostro había una clara mueca de fastidio.

-Tienes agallas para hacerme esperar, Master.

-Ha, viste que no llegaba y viniste a buscarme, no te creía tan atenta Gorgon.-dije, con un ligero tono de sarcasmo.

-Hablas mucho para alguien que está pidiendo mi ayuda. ¿Quieres ir al templo o prefieres quedarte tonteando con tu Servant?

Boudica estuvo a punto de responderle, pero yo hable primero.

-Sigamos con lo acordado, Gorgon. Estaba a punto de ir para allá.

-Hazlo rápido entonces, no tengo tiempo para tus juegos.

Y sin esperar una respuesta, Gorgon salió de la habitación, no sin antes dirigirle una última mirada a Boudica. Una mirada que no llevaba odio en sí mismo, sino una especie de repulsión, como el de una persona que acababa de ver una cucaracha y se disponía a aplastarla de mala gana.

Lo sabía porque ya había recibido una similar a como esa, varias veces.

Boudica le devolvió una mirada nerviosa a Gorgon mientras esta abandonaba la habitación.

Estuve a punto de seguirla, cuando Boudica se acercó a mí.

-Master…¿Qué acaba de pasar? ¿Acaso esa era…Medusa?-Pregunto, claramente confundida.

-Bueno…es una larga historia en realidad, lo único que importa ahora mismo es que ella es…uno de nosotros.

Diablos, nunca pensé que diría eso.

En ese momento, Boudica se acercó a mí.

-Puedo sentir un poderoso instinto asesino viniendo de ella, Master.-Dijo, susurrándome al oído-. Debes tener cuidado, no es seguro estar con ella.

-Está bien, lo sé.

-¿Ah?

-Te lo explicare luego, ahora mismo, como veras, estoy apurado.-dije, dando por terminada la conversación e intentando alcanzar a Gorgon.

Sin embargo, ella me tomo del brazo, y me impidió irme.

-Lo entiendo, si es así Master, déjame ir contigo.

-Boudica…

-Lo que sea que estés haciendo, puedo ayudarte Master. Dijiste que confiabas en mí, así que demuéstramelo, déjame ir contigo.

-…

-Por favor.

Podía ver decisión en sus ojos, ella de verdad estaba preocupada por mí.

Pero no podía permitirle venir con nosotros, nadie aparte de Gorgon y yo debe saber acerca de la voz en mi cabeza. No ahora que estamos tan cerca de enfrentar a Solomon.

Mi cabeza trabajo a mil por hora, tratando de pensar una excusa creíble.

De repente, las palabras salieron de mi boca, sin que me dieran cuenta o pudiera pensar bien su significado.

-Es una cita.

-¡..!

El shock en la cara de Boudica era evidente, incluso yo mismo estaba sorprendido por mis propias palabras. No debería estar haciendo esto, no debería mentirle a mis Servants, y menos a Boudica, que ha estado ahí desde el principio, pero no tengo otra opción.

-Estoy yendo a una cita con ella, así que es mejor que estemos los dos solos.-dije, rascándome detrás de la nuca, tratando de no mirarla a los ojos.

-Yo…entiendo…..-dijo, voz tenía un tono apagado-. No me pondré en su camino entonces.

La mano de Boudica lentamente perdió fuerza, hasta que soltó su agarre.

Preferí no decir nada, no sabría qué contestarle, simplemente me di la vuelta y me fui, sin mirar atrás.

….

-Estás perdiendo el tiempo, Master.

Con esas palabras me recibió Gorgon, que me esperaba apenas unos metros delante, de nuevo, con los brazos cruzados.

-Déjame en paz, esto no es fácil para mí.

-Ha ¿Enserio?-pregunto Gorgon, incré que reconocértelo, Master, tienes un talento natural para mentir, especialmente a los que consideras tus amigos.

Respire hondo, tratando de no ceder ante sus provocaciones.

-¿Vamos o no?-dije, con un tono algo cansado

-Espera. -Gorgon me detuvo-. Muéstrame tus hechizos de comando.

-¿..? No tengo ninguno, como acordamos. ¿Estas desconfiando de mí, Gorgon ?

-Nunca creí en ti desde un principio, humano. Muéstramelos.

Suspire y arremangue la manga de mi uniforme, mostrando la completa ausencia de los tatuajes rojos que antes lo cubrían de lado a lado.

-¿Contenta? Tuve que pensar muchas órdenes tontas para librarme de todos ellos.

-No te hagas el idiota. Sé que el brazo no es el único lugar donde tienes hechizos de comando.-dijo Gorgon mientras acercaba uno de sus dedos a mi pecho.

Ahora era mi turno de sentirme sorprendido.

-¿Enserio…? No voy a desvestirme en medio del pasillo.

-No tienes que hacerlo.

-¿Qué signifi-? pero no pude terminar de hablar, la mano de Gorgon enseguida me agarro del uniforme y me levanto en el aire.

-¿¡Que estas-!?

Fui interrumpido por la visión del largo cabello violáceo de Gorgon levantándose del suelo, mientras serpientes monstruosas surgían en él.

-Asegurándome de que cumples el trato.

En el momento que termino de decir eso, las múltiples serpientes se precipitaron hacia mí y se introdujeron dentro de mi ropa en cuestión de segundos, todas al mismo tiempo.

La sensación de las largas serpientes recorriendo mi cuerpo de pies a cabeza, de las escamas raspando cada centímetro de piel, era indescriptible.

Era como si todo mi ser estuviera siendo tragado por serpientes, era claustrofóbico…asfixiante.

Lo que pareció una eternidad termino en solo unos segundos, las serpientes abandonaron mi cuerpo y Gorgon me soltó.

Caí al piso, temblando, todavía podía sentir las duras escamas de esos animales recorriendo mi cuerpo, sin dejar rincón que revisar.

-Ha, parece que de verdad has cumplido tu palabra.-dijo, mientras la mayoría de sus serpientes desaparecían para volver a ser meros mechones de pelo.

Tarde unos segundos en recuperarme.

-¡Gorgon!¡Tu..!-grite furioso, cuando me di cuenta de algo.

No tenía forma de enfrentarla, no sin mis hechizos de comando. A pesar de todo, yo seguía siendo un humano y ella un Servant.

Gorgon pareció haberse dado cuenta de esto, porque una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-¿Oh? ¿Qué pasa Master?

Acercó su cara a la mía.

-¿Dónde está tu habitual temeridad, humano? Fufufufu…Parece que te has dado cuenta. No puedes hacer nada sin tus preciados hechizos de comando. En tu estado actual, no eres más que un insecto para mí.

Este monstruo…me estaba subestimando.

Yo...no soportaba eso...no...

 **Tenia que matarla.**

Sin que me diera cuenta, en mi brazo ya habían aparecido las marcas verdes características del hechizo de refuerzo, y este se movió rápidamente hacia el cuello de Gorgon.

Por desgracia, no lo suficientemente rápido.

Gorgon detuvo mi mano a centímetros de su cara, mientras su expresión de sorpresa cambiaba a una de frialdad.

¿Qué intentas hacer, Master? -pregunto, su voz de repente se volvió seria.

Diciendo eso, apretó fuertemente mi brazo.

-¿De verdad estas tratando de enfrentarme sin tus hechizos de comando? Podría romperte el brazo mil veces antes de que llegaras a tocarme un solo cabello.

-¡Arrrgh!-gemí, no logrando ocultar el dolor. Me dolía reconocerlo, pero era verdad. Sin hechizos de comando no era ninguna amenaza, apenas era un magus de segunda. Estaba completamente a su merced.

Y aun así, no quería agachar la cabeza frente a ella, simplemente no podía. Aun con mi brazo siendo aplastado, la mire fijamente a los ojos.

No iba a ceder, no ante ella, nunca.

-Sí….puedes romperme el brazo ¿pero qué pasaría si muriera por no poder usarlo?-dije, desafiante, aun cuando ponía mi propia seguridad en riesgo.- ¿Estas dispuesta arriesgarte a que eso pase, Gorgon?

La seria expresión de Gorgon se desvaneció en un suspiro y enseguida una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

-Hahaha.-río, mientras me soltaba-. Siempre tienes que tener la última palabra, eh Master.

-Di lo que quieras.-dije, mientras acariciaba mi muñeca para intentar disminuir el dolor.-No podría ser tu Master de otra forma.

-Ahí es donde te equivocas, humano.

-El título de "Master" no significa nada para mí. Nunca seré como el resto de tus Servants, nunca seré la esclava de un sucio humano, como ellos.-dijo, mientras me miraba fijamente a los ojos.

-…!

-Ahora vámonos, ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo aquí.

-….

Que extraño. No fui capaz de contestarle en ese momento.

Había algo diferente en ella, podía sentirlo.

En su mirada no encontré ira, furia, asco o repulsión, emociones que acostumbraba ver en ella. Sus ojos tenían algo distinto esta vez.

Cuando ella me miró, era como si sus ojos estuvieran diciéndome "no perderé ante ti."

Y esa no era la mirada que un predador le da a su presa, o la de un cazador a su objetivo o la de un monstruo a un humano.

Era más bien, la mirada que se le da a un adversario.

A un igual.

No sabía por qué, pero una sonrisa apareció en mi cara, mientras me proponía alcanzar a Gorgon.

….

Boudica golpeó tan fuerte la pared que la agrieto levemente.

Estaba desesperada.

¿Cómo había pasado esto? ¿Cuándo la relación entre ellos se había debilitado tanto, hasta el punto en que Gudao intentara ocultarle la verdad de esa forma?

Ambos habían sido muy cercano en el pasado, pero ahora…

No lo reconocía, era como si este Gudao fuera una persona diferente al que ella recordaba. ¿Cuándo había cambiado tanto sin que ella se diera cuenta?

Boudica se desplomo en el suelo.

¿Acaso su cambio se debía a ese Servant tan parecido a Medusa? ¿O quizás era por "eso" que ocurrió durante la singularidad de Babilonia?…. ¿O tal vez…era porque ella lo había rechazado?

Boudica lamento no saber la respuesta, mientras hundía su rostro en sus brazos.

….

….

….

Pero no iba a conseguir nada sintiéndose así.

Tan fácil como había caído, Boudica se levantó, encontrando nuevamente energía en su cuerpo.

Después de todo, si ella no sabía la respuesta, solo tenía que buscar a alguien que sí. Aunque Gudao se negara a dársela, había una persona que siempre estaba con él, incluso durante lo ocurrido en la séptima singularidad.

-Mashu-chan.-exclamo su nombre.

Ella debe saber algo, Boudica estaba segura de eso.

Habiendo llegado a una posible solución, el Servant Rider, Boudica, salió corriendo a toda velocidad de la habitación de su Master, en busca de respuestas.

…

-Hey.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Crees en el destino?

Gorgon detuvo su andar y dirigió su mirada hacia mí, podía ver la confusión en sus ojos violeta, aun cuando la enorme capucha marrón que llevaba cubría la mayor parte de su rostro.

-¿Qué estás diciendo en un momento como este, humano?-preguntó, mientras el viento movía sus ropajes violentamente, a veces dejando ver las serpientes que estos deberían esconder.

Yo también me detuve, y contemple durante unos segundos las desoladas planicies de Babilonia.

Al parecer el suelo no era del todo infértil, pero por alguna razón en esos lugares la tierra estaba desnuda, con ausencia de pasto inclusive, a pesar de que no muy lejos de aquí había frondosos bosques.

-No finjas que no lo entiendes, Gorgon, tan solo mira a nuestro alrededor.-dije, mientras agarraba mi propia capa para evitar que se moviera con viento-. Estamos aquí, en Babilonia, una vez más.

Seguíamos volviendo aquí, como enemigos o aliados, este lugar había dejado una marca en nosotros.

-Aun con todo lo que hemos pasado, continuamos volviendo a este lugar. -dije, con resignación-. Si eso no es una broma pesada del destino, no sé lo que…

-Ha, que estupidez.-me interrumpió ella, su voz era seria de repente.

-No seas tonto Master, lo que los humanos llaman destino no es más que una excusa para desentenderse de sus acciones, no existe tal cosa.-dijo, y su voz adopto un tono furioso-. ¿Acaso era mi destino ser maldecida? ¿Acaso siempre estuve destina a convertirme en un monstruo y asesinar a mis hermanas?

Gorgon hizo una pausa, y al ver que no contestaba, continuo.

-No, una estúpida diosa, y una niña ignorante fueron culpables de eso, no algo tan patético como el destino.

-Huh…..entiendo.-solo eso pude responder. A decir verdad, su reacción me había tomado por sorpresa-. Eres sorprendentemente reflexiva para un monstruo.

-Eres tú el que saco a ese tema tan raro. ¿De verdad crees en esas tonterías, humano?

Buena pregunta.

¿Creo en el destino...? me pregunte a mí mismo, pensativo.

-No lo sé, la verdad.

-¿Ni siquiera estas seguro?

-Eh visto muchas cosas increíbles en este último año. Para este punto, estoy dispuesto a creer cualquier cosa, Gorgon.

-Hahaha ¿Acaso crees que estaba en tu destino ser el salvador de la humanidad, desde un principio? Cuanta soberbia, Master.

-No se trata de eso.-dije, tratando de poner mis pensamientos en orden-. Es algo más…

-¿Qué intentas decir?

-Destino, coincidencia, azar es lo mismo con diferentes nombres. Todos esos conceptos representan la falta control que tenemos sobre nuestras vidas.

-¿..?

-Mira a esos magos congelados en Chaldea, algunos pasaron toda su vida practicando magia con el único fin de convertirse en Masters. Y de repente, explota una bomba y todos menos uno quedan en estado vegetativo, esperando en un congelador una cura que quizás nunca llegue.

-…

-Y de todos ellos, la única persona que fue capaz de sobrevivir ese atentado fue la menos preparada, y solo porque se quedó dormido y no llego a tiempo a la reunión inicial.

-…

-¿Fue coincidencia o era nuestro destino? Que importa, ocurrió, y sin que ninguno de nosotros pudiera hacer nada para cambiarlo. ¿Acaso ellos estaban destinados a eso? ¿Acaso yo estaba destinado a esto? No lo sé, pero no voy a negar que a veces siento que no tengo control real sobre mi vida….que "algo" controla y decide que es lo que me va a pasar, que es lo va a ocurrir, que es lo siguiente que voy a perder…

Mientras hablaba, me di cuenta que Gorgon no había dicho una sola palabra desde que comencé.

Extrañado, mire al monstruo.

-¿Gorgon?

Ella había llevado una mano a su cara y ahora cubría su boca con ella.

-Humano…tu… ¿te convertiste en Master…por qué no había nadie más que pudiera hacerlo?-le costaba hablar por alguna razón.

-Eh…si, eso es lo que acabo de decir.

Gorgon pareció apretar más fuerte su mano contra su boca, como tratando de impedir que la voz saliera de su boca.

-AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

Pero al parecer no lo logro, porque una poderosa risa estallo en su boca.

Mire a Gorgon aún más extrañado que antes.

-Hahahaha, sabía que no eras la persona más indicada para cumplir el rol que tienes, pero…-dijo, entre nunca carcajadas-. No creí que hubieras sido elegido por descarte. Nunca dejas de sorprenderme, humano.

Suspire, cansado.

-No sé qué esperaba hablando contigo de esto. Este lugar debe ponerme más tonto de lo que soy.-dije mientras me daba la vuelta y me disponía a continuar la caminata hacia Uruk.

-Oye.

-¿Hmm?

-Tú me mataste ¿verdad?

Esa pregunta me tomo tan por sorpresa que casi resbalo al andar. A pesar de lo que significaba, no sentía hostilidad en sus palabras.

-...Lo hice.

-Entonces deja esas tonterías del destino o el azar. No podrías haber llegado hasta aquí vivo solo gracias a casualidades, Master.

-…Si…tal vez tengas razón...-dije, y baje la capa sobre mi cabeza, tratando de ocultar la cara de sorpresa que seguramente se había dibujado en mi cara-. Continuemos, Uruk debe estar solo a unos kilómetros más.

Gorgon no me contesto, pero podía sentir sus pasos detrás de mí.

Y por alguna extraña razón, eso comenzaba a generarme seguridad.

…

Mientras avanzábamos por los páramos desiertos de Babilonia, por fin encontramos el camino hacia la ciudad de Uruk

Una enorme muralla de ladrillos apareció en nuestra línea de visión, extendiese hasta el punto de tapar el horizonte mismo.

Dos guardias armados esperaban junto a la gran puerta, listos para recibirnos.

Mientras caminábamos, Gorgon me susurró al oído.

-¿Cuál es tu plan ahora, humano? Estas ropas pueden ocultar mi verdadera forma, pero eso no significa que nos vayan a dejar entrar así como si nada.

-Ha, no te preocupes, ropa no es lo único que recibí de Gil-kun.-dije, con cierto grado de alegría, la ayuda de Gil había sido vital para el desarrollo de esta misión-. Solo sígueme el juego, ¿bien?

-Hmm.-dijo ella, al parecer, asintiendo.

Uno de los guardias agito el brazo al ver que nos acercábamos.

-Buenos días viajeros, estas son las puertas de Uruk. ¿Qué asunto los trae por aquí?

Me quite la capa de la cabeza para contestarle, el guardia no hizo ninguna señal de reconocerme.

-Buenos días a usted buen hombre, mi compañera y yo somos unos humildes mercaderes que desean comerciar algunos bienes en el gran mercado de Uruk, nuestra estadía no será larga, se lo prometo-. dije, usando el tono más cordial posible.

-Ya veo, no desconfió de su palabra, pero estoy obligado a pedirle su documentación y la de la señorita.

-Claro.

Metí una mano entre mis ropajes y saque unas hojas en forma de pergamino, y se las entregue al guardia, que rápidamente las tomo y se las llevó a su compañero en la puerta.

-Puedes sacarte la capucha, Gorgon, la magia de las túnicas debe estar funcionando, nadie me ha reconocido aun.

Era importante que nadie supiera que estamos aquí. Era seguro de que el rey Gilgamesh debía saber acerca de mí y Chaldea para estos momentos, después de todo hacíamos rayshift aquí periódicamente por materiales.

Gorgon revelo su rostro una vez más.

-Que irónico, estas murallas fueron construidas para detener a monstruos como yo, y ahora mismo están a punto de dejar entrar a uno por la puerta principal.-Gorgon dijo, mientras miraba las muralla de Uruk y sonreía malignamente.

Al ver esa sonrisa, varios recuerdos volvieron a mi mente.

Esa era la sonrisa que había visto cuando ella asesino a Ushiwakamaru, la misma que tuvo cuando convirtió a Leonidas en piedra.

Apreté fuertemente mis manos, tratando de contener la furia que nacía en mi interior.

No me gustaba para nada esa sonrisa, ni lo que representaba.

-Estamos aquí para reunir información, Gorgon. Espero que no estés planeando nada estúpido o si no…-dije, pero no pude continuar.

No tenía mis hechizos de comando, no estaba en posición de detenerla.

Sabía que ella me necesitaba vivo y por eso no iba a matarme, pero era distinto para los demás humanos. Ella podía hacer lo que quisiera, nada le impedía masacrar a las inocentes personas dentro de las murallas.

Sentí como una gota de sudor caía por mi frente, no sé cómo no se me había ocurrido que podría hacer tal cosa ¿En qué diablos estaba pensado?

Gorgon volvió su vista a mí y se me acerco, su sonrisa no había desapareció.

-Dices eso sobre mí, pero cuál es la alternativa si no nos dejan entrar.

-….¿A qué te refieres?

-Vamos, humano, no crees que esos guardias están tardando demasiado en "revisar" esos documentos.

-…

-Quizás ya se han dado cuenta de que eres un fraude.

-Imposible, esos documentos los escribió el propio Gil-kun, no hay manera de que…

Dije, y en ese momento uno de los guardias levanto la mirada de los papeles y nos miró sorprendido, por alguna razón.

-Ves, parece que ya se han dado cuenta, no tardaran en dar la alarma, humano.

Al momento que dijo eso, uno de ellos volvió hacia la puerta, mientras el otro venia rápidamente a nuestro encuentro.

De repente comencé a sentirme inquieto, no había previsto que algo así pasaría, los guardias no deberian saber quién soy o qué relación tengo con Chaldea, esta era una misión fuera de los limites después de todo. ¿Cómo es que…?

-Solo dilo, Master.

-¿Eh?

-Puedo matarlos muy fácilmente, sin que nadie dentro de las murallas se entere hasta que sea demasiado tarde. Solo con una mirada mía, es suficiente.

-Gorgon no te atrevas a…

-¿Y qué otra opción te queda, Master? ¿Acaso quieres que todos se enteren de nuestra pequeña expedición para seguir las voces en tu cabeza? ¿Estás dispuesto a confesarle eso a todos tus Servants?

-No, debe haber otra…

-No finjas conmigo Master, sabes que vas a hacerlo, no por que debas o por que no te quede otra opción.-Hizo una pausa, solo para acercarse mas a mi oreja, hasta el punto en que podía literalmente sentir su aliento entrar por no, por qué quieres hacerlo. Esa tu verdadera naturaleza después de todo.

-…

-Ordena que los mate, y lo hare.

-Yo…

No, no hay forma de que pueda hacerlo, no puedo ordenarle a Gorgon que mate a otro ser humano, **a pesar de que sería muy fácil, quien recordaría a un soldado sin nombre.**

 **Nadie.**

el hombre, ya estaba muy cerca.

Sentí como varias gotas de sudor bajaban por mi frente.

No, no debería siquiera considerarlo, después de todo no tengo las agallas para matar a otro ser humano… **pero si es Gorgon la que lo hiciera, tal vez…**

-Hay algo en estos documentos de lo que no me habían hablado.-dijo el soldado, serio.

Comencé a temblar, mientras las palabras escapan de mi boca.

-¡…! ¡Gor-!

-No nos dijeron nada de que eran una pareja de recién casados.-dijo el, interrumpiéndome.

….

….

…

¿Ah?

Mi cerebro se detuvo, no logrando procesar lo que el soldado acababa de decir.

-¿!Ah!?-grito Gorgon, al parecer teniendo la misma reacción que yo.

-Déjeme felicitarlo por su unión, incluso siendo tan joven ya ha encontrado una compañera para toda la vida.-dijo, mientras me estrechaba la mano felizmente.- ha usted también señorita…les deseo lo mejor.-siguió, estrechando tambien la mano de Gorgon.

Esta vez era el turno de Gorgon de quedarse muda, mientras yo intentaba forzar que algunas palabras salieran de mi boca.

-Ah….eh….gracias, se lo agradezco mucho pero…..¿Cómo supo…que estábamos...casados?-dije, fingiendo un tono de normalidad e intentado buscarle una explicación a tal extraña situación.

-¿Cómo lo supe? ¡Pues está en los documentos claro! Lo dicen claramente.

-Ah, sí, lo había olvidado.-dije, y fingí una risa, mientras hacia una nota mental de castigar a Gil-kun cuando volvieramos a Chaldea.

-De cualquier forma, todo está en regla, pueden entrar a la ciudad-dijo, e hizo un gesto con la mano para que lo siguiéramos.

Gorgon se adelanto, no sin antes dirigirme una mirada de repulsión.

Yo simplemente respire hondo e hice un gesto con la mano como tratando de decir que esto no era mi culpa.

El soldado que se había alejado antes accionó un mecanismo de poleas, y las enormes puertas se abrieron un poco, lo justo para dejarnos el paso.

-Síganme, por favor.-dijo el soldado con el que habíamos hablado, mientras entraba en la ciudad.

Gorgon intento avanzar, pero la agarre de la mano, deteniéndola.

-Recuerda, solo estamos aquí para reunir información. Ni se te ocurra hacer nada extraño.

Gorgon me miro seriamente.

-Lo mismo podría decírtelo a ti, humano.-Me miro directamente a los ojos-. No creas que no puedo sentir ese instinto asesino saliendo de ti.

Fruncí el seño, mientras la miraba con ira.

-¿Algún problema?-pregunto, el guardia, al ver que no lo seguíamos.

Rápidamente intente soltar a Gorgon, pero ella me agarro de la mano, y me llevo mas cerca de ella.

-Ningún problema.-dijo Gorgon, con una sonrisa fingida en su rostro-. Mi esposo solo me estaba diciendo lo hermosa que parece la ciudad. ¿No es así, Ca-ri-ño?-dijo, poniendo extremo énfasis en la última palabra.

-Eh…sí, claro. Entremos…cariño. -le respondí, acentuando de más la misma palabra.

Este intercambio seguramente habría resultado extraño para cualquier persona, pero el guardia simplemente sonrió y continuo hacia adelante.

Gorgon me sostuvo de la mano y prácticamente me arrastró hacia adentro. No parecía estar muy contenta.

Respire hondo.

Apenas pasamos la puerta, una infinidad de sonidos llegaron a mis oídos. Podía oír las voces de la gente conversando, discutiendo, comerciando…riendo. Incluso a metros de la entrada, podía verse lo viva que estaba Uruk, la gran metrópolis del mundo antiguo.

Y el primer paso, en nuestro camino hacia el templo de sangre.

….

En ese momento, 2 personas observaban como la situación se desarrollaba, en un tiempo y un lugar distintos a los de la antigua Uruk.

Una de ellas era un niño, era rubio de pelo corto, tenía uno ojos rojos brillantes y en su rostro había una clara mueca de satisfacción.

En contraste, un claro sentimiento de preocupación podía verse en la cara del otro, mientras apoyaba su frente en una de sus manos, ambas cubiertas por guantes blancos. A su vez, este vestía una bata blanca sobre su uniforme de Chaldea, y una cola de caballo adornaba su alborotado cabello castaño oscuro.

Una pequeña pantalla era lo único que iluminaba el cuarto oscuro donde estaban, en ella podían verse imágenes, un tanto borrosas, de Gudao y Gorgon entrando por la puertas de Babilonia.

-Se ven lindos juntos.-Comentó el joven Gilgamesh.-¿No lo crees, Roman?

El hombre preocupado, Romani Archaman, quito la mano de su cara y vio al Servant, con una mirada acusadora, muy poco característica de él.

Gil respondió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Roman respiro hondo al darse cuenta de lo relajado que estaba el Servant.

-No entiendo cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo.-dijo, con un tono apagado

-No sirve de nada preocuparse, no podemos hacer nada más por ellos, solo nos queda confiar en Nii-san.-respondió Gil, mientras se sentaba en una mesa, y movía sus pies-.O es que… ¿no confías en el?

Esa última pregunta llevaba cierto grado de malicia.

-P-pero por supuesto que creo en él, es solo que… a veces me pregunto si lo que estamos haciendo es lo correcto.

-Ese es el problema, ya hemos pasado el punto donde nos preocupamos si lo que hacemos es lo correcto o no.-Respondió Gil, esta vez con un tono más serio.

Roman agacho levente la cabeza, y no logre contestarle. En su lugar, volvió su rostro hacia la pantalla.

-No se te ve bien. ¿Quieres tomar un descanso?

-No, es mi responsabilidad ver esto, no me moveré de aquí hasta que Gudao haya vuelto.-dijo el, decidido.

-…. ¿Hace cuánto que no duermes?

-….

Romani solo respondió con silencio.

-Como quieras…Pero esto va a empezar a afectar a tu salud y deberías saber eso, Doctor.

-Está bien, puedo sopórtalo.-respondió el, sin sacar los ojos del monitor.

Ahora Gil era el que respiraba hondo, en señal de cansancio.

-Voy a traer algo para comer, así al menos no tendrás el estómago vacío.

Diciendo eso, la puerta automática del cuarto de abrió, dejando paso a Gil.

Sin embargo, este se detuvo justo en el portal.

-Hey.-dijo, sin darse la vuelta para mirar a Roman.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Dónde está ese tonto mago?

-….No lo sé, dijo que iba a encargarse de un asunto importante.

-….Ha, que gracioso, el es que más tendría que estar aquí. ¿Después de todo, no es toda esta situación su culpa?

-Quizás, o quizás es culpa de todos. De mí, de Merlin, incluso tuya, Gil-kun.

Las últimas palabras de Roman tuvieron tal hostilidad, que incluso el mismísimo Gilgamesh se sorprendió.

-Has cambiado, Roman.-dijo, y se fue.

Él no le contesto, y simplemente se limitó a seguir viendo la pantalla en la oscuridad de la habitación. Observando, y lamentándose al mismo tiempo.

El, en el fondo de su corazón, sabía que era su culpa.

FIN DE CAPITULO 6

* * *

 **Noticias:** Buenas a todos, esta vez esta sección no van a ser notas, si no una serie de anuncios, pasaron muchas cosas desde que escribí el ultimo capitulo.

-Para empezar, abandone oficialmente mi primer fic "The New Grail" para poder dedicarle todo el tiempo posible a este, no les voy a decir que los capítulos van a salir mas rapido, pero básicamente "Sus ojos" va a ser lo único en mi cabeza en lo que respecta a escribir de ahora en mas.

-Seguimos con mas noticas, ahora "Sus Ojos" esta disponible en Ingles. Gracias a Fleece Johnson por su colaboración, esto no seria posible sin el. Ademas, si alguien que lee esto sabe ingles, le recomendaría que lea esa versión en vez de esta. ¿Por que? Por que al releer los capítulos para traducirlos, me propuse cambiar algunas cosas que no me terminaron de cerrar en la versión en español. En general son cambio menores, pero se podría decir que la versión en ingles esta un poco mas pulida.

-Y para terminar, voy a mover la historia a la sección de Fate/Stay Night, con el objetivo de conseguir algo mas de publico.

Y nada, hablaría un poco de la historia, pero estoy cansado y ya es de noche para el momento que escribo esto.

Recuerden dejar un review si les gusto, lea contestare con mucho gusto.

TNG-san.


End file.
